An Unexpected Companion (The Hobbit Fan Fiction)
by MissRosyHolt
Summary: What happens when a girl who had a bit too much fun gets thrown in a world where Hobbits, Dwarves, wizards and Orcs exist? Oriana Snow finds herself joining the unexpected adventure of Bilbo Baggins, 13 Dwarves and Gandalf the Gray. Their journey will take them into the Wild;through treacherous lands swarming with Goblins and Orcs, deadly Wargs and Giant Spiders.
1. Hangover

_**Everything that you recognize belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Oriana belongs to me :)**_

* * *

><p><em>"I won't be long." And "I'll be back soon." Were the two last things I said to my parents and the very two words that marked the beginning of my unexpected journey. Well, that and dozens of drinks. My name is Oriana Snow and this is the story of the biggest adventure I have ever crossed in my life.<em>

_I wasn't a big drinker but on the night of my friend's Clara 18th birthday, the night before everything got mixed up, I got wasted. I'm not saying it's not my fault but the majority of the blame goes to my friends who poured me every single drink they could think of. I remember gulping it all down and then I blacked out in a random bedroom. That is where my story begins…_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright my dear?" I heard a muffled deep voice above me ask. This must be Clara's dad.<p>

Groaning I shuffled in the bed which, by the way, felt cold and hard as soil. It even smelt like it. My head was pounding like crazy and on top of all, Clara's parents must have found me passed out in their bedroom. That's just great. I slowly opened my eyes, not able to see anything in the pitch black. How long have I been knocked out?

"I'm sorry I passed out in your bedroom." I mumbled groggily, feeling my throat scratch and my head bang. Jesus I need an aspirin. Massaging the sides of my head I close my eyes for a moment.

"My dear, I believe you are misguided." The voice said with a silent chuckle. "We are surely not in a bedroom."

"Oh yeah, then where are we?" I mumbled. I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed.

"We, my dear, are in the Shire." Yeah, yeah we're in the… in the what?! I jumped right up, eyes wide open.

"What? We're in the Shire? Like, Lord of the rings Shire, Middle-Earth? What kind of joke is this?" I mumbled.

"You are familiar with the Shire?" the voice asked.

"Of course I'm familiar, I watched the movies like fifty times." I say as I look up at the person. I couldn't see clearly because of the darkness but I could see that he, an old man, was hovering over me. He was like a god damn tree, makes me look like a dwarf. He was sporting a dark gray cloak, a matching pointy hat and a long beard that could be made in to a sweater. He raised his bushy eyebrows at me. I know who he is…

"Oh my word, you're Gandalf." I said breathlessly. He smiled kindly at me and nodded.

"It seems you heard of me. May I ask what your name is?"  
>I blinked a couple of times staring at him dumb-found. Why was I sleeping on the ground? Or the better question, why the hell was I standing in front of Gandalf?!<p>

"My dear?" Gandalf asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling in amusement. I shook my head and clear my troth.

"I, um, my name is Oriana Snow, sir Gandalf." I say quietly.

"I have to say lady Oriana; it's been a long time since I've seen a female dwarf, especially in these areas. What brings you here, if I might ask?"  
>I huff, glaring at him. Who is he calling a dwarf? I'm 5 feet 9! Well, for him I'm a dwarf because he's a giant!<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; lady dwarf? I'm not that short!" I huff, crossing my arms. Seriously, this is ridiculous. Hmm, this is ridiculous…

"Of course!" I exclaim loudly, spreading my arms. Startled, Gandalf moved slightly backward from me. Oops.

"This is all a dream! In a couple of moments I'll jolt awake so I can puke last night's drinks and everything's going to make sense." I mumbled frantically, closing my eyes. Yes, this is all a crazy dream. Any second now I'm going to open my eyes and-

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream, lady Oriana." Ganadalf said with a sad sigh. "Tell me my dear; what bothers you?" he asks, putting his giant hand on my shoulder. I sigh and put my face in my hands.

"This can't be real," I mumble in to my palms. "Just moments ago I was at a party getting wasted and blacking out. I was supposed to wake up, go home and have some breakfast with my family and then I would go to my crappy school…"

"Yes, I see. This world you speak of is far more different from this one." Gandalf says wisely. Gee, thanks for that information, Sherlock.

"Then how the heck am I a… female dwarf when I was a human girl?!" I whine.

"Hmm, reincarnation perhaps?" he muses to himself. I furrow my eyebrows. But, reincarnation would require dying and I couldn't possibly be dead… Could I?

"But let us not bother you with that. Do you know where you are heading next?" he asks, leaning on his big stick thing. I stare at him blankly. I woke up in the middle of nowhere, found out I am in J.R. R Tolkien's world and I am now talking to Gandalf the Gray, so obviously, I don't know where the heck I'm going! Of course, I didn't say that out loud. That would be awkward. Instead I said:

"No, I have no idea to where I'm heading. But, I do know one person from here; Mr. Baggins-"

"Master Baggins?!" Gandalf exclaimed cheerfully. " Then you are in luck, my dear. I was just going to pay him a visit. Would you care to join me?" he asks.  
>I pucker my lips and scrunch my nose, thinking. Actually, I didn't think about it. Of course I would care to join you Gandalf, where the heck could I possibly go?! Again, I didn't say that out loud.<p>

"Yes! I'd be delighted!" I squeal a little too excitingly. Gandalf chuckles, leading the way, a wide grin plastered across my face. I know I should be worried at least a little bit, but I'm far too excited to think about anything else. A couple of minutes later we arrived at "The Hobbit hole". I was freaking out. This is like a dream come true.

Suddenly, Gandalf turned towards me, all serious.

"Lady Oriana," he says. "Master Baggins has… a few guests like ourselves. Play along and I highly suggest you leave the talking to me. Is that alright, my dear?" he asks, furrowing his bushy eyebrows. I look up at him and nod like an idiot. Gandalf smiles and knocks with his wooden stick thingy. A few seconds later the door opens revealing… a younger Bilbo Baggins. Oh, he looks like Martin Freeman. Wait… Oh my god, this is in "The Hobbit" universe. Well that's just peachy. I haven't read the book nor have I watched the movie, I've only seen the trailer… once.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Let me know what you think! :)**_  
><em><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>_


	2. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

_Gandalf smiles and knocks with his wooden stick thingy. A few seconds later the door opens revealing… a younger Bilbo Baggins. Oh, he looks like Martin Freeman. Wait… Oh my god, this is in "The Hobbit" universe. Well that's just peachy. I haven't read the book nor have I watched the movie, I've only seen the trailer… once._

* * *

><p>"Gandalf…" Bilbo breathes out breathlessly, the dark circles under his eyes clearly visible. Poor guy, he must be exhausted.<p>

"My dear Bilbo. It seems that we are the last ones to arrive." Gandalf chuckles amusingly.  
>The small hobbit gazed up at him, confused.<p>

"_We_?" he asks, puzzled. By "we" Gandalf means himself and a random girl from another universe who just conveniently got stuck in here. Oh, that girl would be me.

"Bilbo, meet Oriana-"Gandalf says, moving to the side so Bilbo could see me. I smile brightly at him and wave.

"-my only child." Gandalf finishes and I nearly choke on my spit. O-only child? That's his master plan... introducing me as his only child?

Bilbo, along with me, stared at Gandalf baffled. Does this make me "Oriana the Gray" now? Snapping out of my daze I bow down to Bilbo.

"Oriana, at your service." I say politely. Bilbo blinked a few times but once he was over the shock he bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please, come in." he says moving aside so we could come inside. You could hear loud singing and the sound of footsteps dancing from the inside of his house. Wow, and here I am thinking that Bilbo isn't a party-hard kind of guy. Gandalf, or should I call him "_daddy dearest_" was already inside chatting with the noise makers, leaving me to stand with Bilbo.

"Do I have to take off my shoes? " I ask Bilbo who is staring at me confused. I supposed that's because of my "strange" outfit. Well, it's strange here. I'm wearing an emerald green blouse and a short-ish black skirt paired with leggins. He shakes his head slowly, gulping.

"Uh no, there is no need." He says quietly. "Pardon me for asking lady Oriana, but Gandalf is such a large man and you are… a rather petite she-dwarf. How is it-" He mumbled nervously, barely choking it out. I chuckled to myself. Beats me, Bilbo, beats me. Gandalf is one kinky bastard, I guess. Just kidding, I didn't say that.

"He never talks about my mother." I shrug nonchalantly. "I only know she left a long time ago." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. God knows I'm not a good actor but Bilbo seemed like he believed me. He nodded understandingly, dropping it.

Not wanting to press the subject any further, he escorted me to the living or dining area and as soon as we entered the room, all eyes were on us… especially on me. There must be at least 15 dwarves in here.

"Jesus, are you throwing a dwarf rave or something?" I muttered quietly to which Bilbo stared confusingly at me.

Gandalf rose up from his seat, smiling at Bilbo and me.

"Allow me to introduce you to Oriana, my only child." Gandalf says smiling. All of the dwarves gasped and looked at me, bemused. One even choked on his drink. I bit back a laughter, waving at them awkwardly.

"A daughter? I didn't know ya' had a daughter?" one of the dwarves with a bald head said. Gandalf chuckled amusingly and gave him a knowing look.

"There are many things you don't know about me, my dear master Dwalin." He said smiling. "Oriana, let me introduce you to_** Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Boumbur, Gloin, Oin, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin**_" Gandalf said and pointed at each and one of them. I blinked a few times, staring blankly. Yeah, that's not going to be hard to remember at all. Note the sarcasm.

"Err- My pleasure?" I say hesitantly. I noticed that almost all of the dwarves were hairy, beardy and overweight. So that must mean that they have food in here. Man, I'm starving.

* * *

><p>"Is it always this cheerful?" I ask Bilbo, smiling at the dwarves who were downing a barrel of beer.<p>

"No, it is not." Bilbo huffed, glaring venomously at the dwarves. "It's quiet and peaceful and-"

"'Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt." A dwarf, smaller and more childish looking than the rest, approached us with a plate in his hand. "But what should I do with my plate?" he asked Bilbo. I chuckled at his innocence.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili, I think that's his name, said and took the plate from Ori throwing it to another _stunning_ dwarf. I had stopped smiling (and breathing) and stared at him in awe.

While almost all of the other dwarves were hairy and beardy this one however, Kili-I think-, has shoulder length messy brown hair, warm brown eyes and he is the only one who doesn't have a full on beard. He caught the plate with ease and threw it behind his back. But that wasn't all; Fili continued to rapid fire the plates at him and he caught every single one.

"This is so awesome!" I exclaimed grinning. Bilbo turned towards me, mouth hanging open. My smile dropped as I frowned at the dwarves.

"I uh- I mean, this I rude. Very rude indeed!" I said as I laughed nervously. Bilbo just shook his head. One of the dwarves passed Bilbo and me, barely balancing a pile of plates that were over his head. I found it hilarious but Bilbo… he was freaking out. The look on his face was priceless.

"Put that down!" he ordered. "Put that down this instant! Those are my mother's finest plates!" he yelled, going after the dwarf. I laughed to myself, clutching my sides. I wasn't expecting to enjoy myself this much.

"J-Just don't do that! You'll blunt the knives!" Bilbo shouted from the kitchen. All of the dwarves started laughing and all of a sudden they broke in to a song.

**_"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_**_**  
><strong>_**_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_**_**  
><strong>_**_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_**_**  
><strong>_**_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_**"

By the end of the song I was pretty much screaming along and choking myself with laughter. Man, these dwarves sure as hell know how to have fun. Suddenly, out of nowhere a plate was flying right at me. Instead of ducking down I froze and just stared at it. I never had great reflexes or in this matter any sport ability. I blame my genes. The plate would have hit me if it wasn't for the dashing Kili who caught it, inches from my face.

"Thanks" I breathed out, gawking at his beautiful face. He smiled at me charmingly and the winked before going over to the table. With a childish grin on my face I gazed in his direction.

"Oriana-" Gandalf mused, waking me up from my daydreaming.

"Hm?" I mumbled. Oh my god, was I drooling? No, no. I wasn't drooling. Thank God. Gandalf chuckled amusingly.

"Sit my dear." He says motioning to the chair. I nod and sit on the chair which was, to my luck, next to the hot dwarf and his brother. At first I was withdrawn and quiet as the dwarves around me laughed and casually threw the food to each other. It was like a snowball fight just… without the snow. But, after a couple of minutes due to the annoying grumbling my stomach was making, I decided to grab a bite. Reaching for the brown bread that was on a nearby plate, I stuffed it in my mouth quite viciously. Yeah, I was never graceful.

"Lady Oriana, is it?" a husky voice asked beside me. Mouth full, I raised my head as my eyes meet with the same mesmerizing brown ones of Kili. Great, just when I look like a bloody squirrel. Swallowing the food, I smile brightly and nod.

"Yup." I say, popping the "p"

"Kili" he says, observing my face.

"And Fili" his brother adds, leaning over to look at me.

"At your service, Lady Oriana." They both say at the same time. I found this incredibly amusing and laughed.

"Do you two do this all the time?"

"Sometimes." They shrug, answering at the same time. I chuckle and shake my head at the two. I like them.

"Forgive me for asking but, how are you a female dwarf if Gandalf is a wizard… and a large on at that." Kili blurts out. Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to be getting this question a lot more?

"Nah, it's alright." I wave it off with my hand. "I dunno, actually, he never talked about my mom." I shrug, trying to drop the subject. They just nod.

"Don't tell him this but, I hope I don't grow out a beard like his. I mean, the thing could be used as a carpet…" I trailed off as the two brothers stared at me baffled. Then they started laughing hysterically.

"Then let us hope you don't grow one out, Lady Oriana" Fili grins at me.

"Call me Oriana, please. You don't have to use the "lady" part since I'm far from a lady." I say as I take another mouth full of the bread. They both laugh and smile at me. Just as I reached for another piece of bread there was a knock on the door and everything went silent. What the heck happened?

"He is here." Gandalf announced darkly.

"Who's here?" I asked confused. Whoever it is he must be some freaky person since he can make a whole room of singing dwarves-and a wizard- go silent just by knocking on the door.

"Our uncle is here." Kili whispered to me.


	3. Big bad wolf

Everyone stands up and corners the small hobbit hole. The doors opened and in came a large man, larger than the other dwarves, wearing a big fur coat. Thad lead me thinking that maybe he was some kind of a dwarf pimp. He had a stern look on his face and brown hair past his shoulders with two braids on his left and right side. What is it with these dwarfs and their braids? I'll have to ask someone about that.

"Thorin Oakenshield, welcome." Gandalf broke the intense silence.

"Gandalf," Thorin said, getting rid of his cloak. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way-twice. If it weren't for the mark on the door I'd still be roaming around."

"Is he always this way?" I whispered to Kili. He glanced at me and then back at his uncle.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him." He said reassuringly. I wasn't quite convinced in that.

"M-mark?" Bilbo stuttered, facing Thorin. "Excuse me but there is no mark on my door. I just had it painted a week ago!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I must disagree with you master Baggins. There indeed is a mark on the door which I carved in myself." Gandalf spoke up with unease. Bilbo gasped looking shocked. Poor guy, I really feel sympathy for him. He was enjoying a peaceful evening when Bam! 13 dwarves, a wizard and a girl- sorry- female dwarf crashed in to his house and ate up almost all of his food. I'd be agitated myself. Gandalf cleared his troth and introduced Bilbo to Thorin.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin said, circling Bilbo like a hawk. "Have you done any fighting Mr. Baggins?" He asked him.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo questioned clearly confused.

"Axe or sword, what is you weapon of choice?" Thorin asked, puffing his chest out at Bilbo.

"If you must know; I do have some skill in Conquer." Bilbo exclaimed proudly. I smiled at his confidence. "I fail to see why that's relevant." He added.

"Thought as much; He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said, snickering mockingly. Everyone, including Gandalf, laughed at that. Except me; I found it dastardly to laugh at someone who isn't used to fighting. Since Kili was closer to my side, I jabbed his side and glared at him. That made him shut up. I cleared my troth deciding to stand up for Bilbo.

"At least he doesn't mock others." I said loudly which made everyone's eyes fix on me. Trying to hide my fear, I raise my head up high. Thorin's stern stare finally drifts to me as he raises a curious eyebrow.

"And who are you?" he ask.

I open my mouth to answer but Gandalf cuts in, making me mumble a few colorful words. I can speak for myself, thank you very much!

"Thorin Oakenshield, allow me to introduce you to my daughter; Oriana."

Thorin looks at Gandalf dumb-found and then at me. I smirk, enjoying the confused look on him. I'm sure he doesn't get confused or surprised very often. A couple of seconds pass and Gandalf shoots me a look saying "Bow". I roll my eyes and do so.

"Oriana, at your service." I say monotone.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at yours. I must say that I am quite surprised at this information." He says as he looks up at Gandalf who waved it off with his hand.

"Yes, yes now let us sit." Gandalf says and everyone makes their way over to the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Bilbo mouths to me smiling. I smile back at him.

* * *

><p>We sat there for about twenty minutes while the dwarves discussed their plans and something... I didn't really bother to listen, instead i focused my attention on combing trough my hair.<p>

"Why did you bring your daughter, if I may ask?" Thorin spoke up and turned towards Gandalf.

"I have decided that this journey of yours would do well for my daughter. Of course, only if you approve of it."

Journey? I didn't sign up for any kind of journey! Man pretends he's my father and suddenly he has the rights to make decisions for me? Actually, who am I kidding? It'd be interesting to go on a journey with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. Strange, but nevertheless interesting. Thorin stares at me with a thinking expression.

"If you wish so; but I will not take any responsibility for the injuries she may acquire. Same goes for Mr. Baggins." He says as everyone looks at me and Bilbo. I shrugged nodding in approval. After that, they gave us some kind of contract that we needed to sign. Hovering over Bilbo I scanned through the text. Well, not really because it was kind of long. So I read every third word. Bad decision.

"**_I-incineration_**?" Bilbo stuttered repeating a word from the text.

"I have no idea what that word means but judging by Bilbo's tone I'm guessing it's something bad." I say as I try to find the word, which was hard because there were a lot of funny looking words. That earned me a couple of laughs from the other dwarves.

"We'll be facing a big dragon." Balin said. That made me raise my head to look at him. Holy shit, a real life dragon?!

"D-dragon?" Bilbo squealed.

"Aye, a flesh burning one; very dangerous." Dwalin added.

"Lovely…" I said, rolling my eyes. I'm going to be turned in to a dwarf kebab.

"…Oh dear…" Bilbo mumbled breathlessly. I looked down at him and frowned. He was pale as a ghost.

"Bilbo dude, are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"…Nope." He said as he falls flat on the ground, leaving my hand to hover in the air.

"Well, that went better than I expected." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed except Thorin who sighed frustrated.

* * *

><p>Later on, when Bilbo regained his consciousness, he refused to join our adventure and didn't sign the contract, which I gladly did.<p>

"Welcome to the Thorin Oakenshield company lass!" Balin said grinning at me. I smiled at him feeling all important. I kind of had a crew now!

"Lady Oriana-"Bilbo started

"Just Oriana, please." I said, smiling at him.

"Oriana. Are you sure about this adventure thing? It sounds very dangerous." Bilbo says frowning.

"It probably is." I say shrugging. He looks up at me, eyes wide. I laugh at that. He looks like a puppy. "But, it is also a chance that I can't refuse. I mean, when am I ever going to get an opportunity to face a dragon?" I say in awe. Bilbo smiles at me with a pained expression. It's like he wants to go but something's holding him back.

"You should get some sleep. I have a spare bedroom if you want it?" Bilbo offers with a smile.

"Thank you Bilbo, but I think I'll sleep here." I say as I plop down on a big chair. I like sleeping when I hear someone's there and what better room than a room full of dwarves?! Bilbo smiles at me and then sighs.

"Alright then; It was a honor meeting you Oriana, goodnight." He says turning towards his bedroom.

"Bilbo…" I call.

"Yes?"

"I won't doubt your decision and thank you." I say smiling. Bilbo looked puzzled but then smiled and drifted off to his bedroom, leaving me to my own thoughts.

"You're not going to sleep on that, are you?" Someone asks beside me. So much for me and my own thoughts.

I turn around facing Kili who sat next to me.

"Why not?" I question him.

"Nothing, just; wouldn't a lady prefer to sleep in a bed rather than an old chair?" He asks smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked back.

"Firstly, I'm not so much lady-like. Secondly, yes a bed would be more appealing but I like hearing voices while I sleep. It makes me feel safe."

He smiles, nodding understandingly.

"It was very brave of you to stand up against my uncle." Kili says crossing his arms. I laughed nervously. I basically spat in his uncle's face.

"Yeah that; look, I didn't mean anything bad by it, but he was kind of being a jerk to Bilbo."

"Jerk?" Kili repeated confused. Right, different world, different way of speaking.

"He was harassing him." I fixed myself. He "ooh-ed" in understandment.

"I'm not offended. On the contrary, I find it incredible that someone stud up against him. You're very brave." Kili said charmingly and grinned at me. That made me blush. Damn it, he's very good at this charming thing.

"And now for the music!" Thorin announced dramatically. Wow, such a drama queen.

"Great. Now I actually won't be falling asleep." I mumbled sighing. Kili grinned at my sour expression.

"I think if you listen to this it might help you fall asleep, lady Oriana."

"Just, Oriana." I mumbled and closed my eyes. The dwarves started singing. Kili was right; this was relaxing.

**_"_****_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
>To dungeons deep and caverns old<br>We must away ere break of day,  
>To find our long-forgotten gold<em>**

**_The pines were roaring on the height  
>The winds were moaning in the night<br>The fire was red, it flaming spread  
>The trees like torches blazed with light"<em>**

"It's just...Oriana..." I mumbled as I drifted off in a slumber, remembering every word of the "Misty Mountains song."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's going to get more interesting from the next chapter! :D<br>Review and tell me what you think! :)  
><strong>_

_**I'll try and update every 3-5 days :D**_


	4. Onwards!

I was awoken by the loud sound of plates and cutlery banging on the kitchen table and the cheery voices of the dwarves talking. They were all up, pumped and ready to start their journey. I, on the other hand, wasn't so optimistic about it. Last night, before I fell asleep, I had the chance to REALLY think this trough. I signed a contract and agreed to go on a journey with a bunch of men that I vaguely know, on a journey to win back their home from a fire-breathing, flesh-burning dragon and who knows how many other dangerous creatures! To think that Thorin teased Bilbo about his skills but for the love of God I can't even handle a fork! Not to mention a sword or an axe. So, in conclusion; _I'm royally screwed_.

"D'ya think she's awake brother?" Fili whispered beside me.

"I don't know Fili," Kili said in a whisper. "Maybe she's dead. She's been lying her for a while now." he added, lightly poking my arm with his finger. I groaned mentally. _He may be handsome but he isn't very bright._

"I'm not dead. But you will be if you don't stop poking me!" I mumbled sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and faced the grinning brothers.

"Is there a reason to why you're disturbing my oh-so-needed sleep?" I asked, suspiciously eyeing them.

"Aye," Fili said smiling. "You should get ready. We go in a few minutes." He informed me and strolled away, leaving me with Kili.

"Oh." I mumbled and yawned. I should have accepted the room Bilbo offered to me because my spine feels like it's in a knot. Kili cleared his throat.

"Our uncle mentioned you last night." He said sitting next to me. I gulped and shifted in my seat.

"Really? Uh, what did he say?"

"Although he thinks you're not _skilled_ for this kind of journey-"

_Wow, it's nice knowing that he cares. _

"-He still approved of you. The rest of us think that you'll be a great addition to our company." Kili said smiling. Yeah, if only I knew how to use a weapon. I smiled thankfully at him and that's when Gandalf joined us.

"Oriana, my dear; you are up." He said cheerfully. Is everyone except me pumped about this journey? Man, I'm such a killjoy.

"We should get going." Thorin announced loudly. "We are one pony short so Lady Oriana will be sharing a pony with someone." He said, leaving the hobbit hole. The thought of me riding a pony with someone else made me sad. The poor thing… he has to carry two people.

"You can ride with us." Fili says emerging from the kitchen.

"Fili and I can take turns." Kili added smiling brightly. I shrugged, not really caring with whom I'm going to be riding with as long as I don't have to walk. God, I'm so lazy.

* * *

><p>Everyone, including Fili and Kili, was on their ponies except me. I've never ridden anything in my life so I don't really know how to climb a pony. I stared up at a grinning Kili.<p>

"Do you need some assistance Oriana?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." I mumble and take the hand he offered. But, as I am a well-known klutz I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my arse. Lovely.

Kili and the rest of the pack bursted out laughing, their faces red as a tomato. Even Thorin and Gandalf chuckled a bit! Glaring at Kili I storm over to Fili who helps me hop on his pony. Muttering a quiet _"I'm sorry"_ to the poor creature that has to carry us both, I cross my arms and make myself comfortable. After the laughing died down we finally started moving. My back was leaning on Fili's back and my legs spread forwards and crossed. I choose this weird position because I'm currently glaring at Kili who is right behind us, but he finds my glaring amusing and chuckles. A couple of minutes later, the dwarves decide to bet on whether Bilbo will join us or not. I, along with Gandalf, was on Bilbo's side while almost half of the dwarves weren't. I smirked to myself.

_Prepare to lose your money my fellow companions, _I thought smugly. It was obvious, to me, that Bilbo will be joining us. Firstly, because I watched the trailer for "The Hobbit" and secondly, I truly believed that Bilbo will be joining us… Plus, if Gandalf's betting on him there is no way that he'll lose-

_"Wait! Wait for me!_" And just on time Bilbo came running towards us, swinging the contract in his hands.

"I changed my mind. Here; I signed it." Bilbo said and handed the contract to Balin who carefully observed it.

"Welcome to Thorin Oakenshield's company Master Baggins." He smiled at Bilbo.

"I knew you'd come Bilbo!" I squealed happily. Bilbo turned towards me and smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me." He said kindly.

"No biggie. Hey, Bilbo." I said leaning towards him. "Can you give me that stick and the three rock from the ground." I said pointing at the soil. He looked at me puzzled but did as I asked.

"Get Master Baggins a pony." Thorin said from the front. What? Bilbo has a pony and I have to share? Unfair!

"Oh! Oh there is no need-"Bilbo was cut off by the dwarves picking him up and placing him on a pony. I giggled ah his surprised expression.

Now for the fun part. I took the stick and broke it in half, tying the two pieces with the rubber band on my wrist. I made sure it was extra knotted so it would hold. Voila; a slingshot.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked since he was riding next to us. I smiled devilishly at him and look at a branch on one of the nearby trees. I place the rock on the rubber band and pull it backwards, aiming for the branch. The rock hits the branch making the nut that was hanging on it fall down on the ground. I grin proudly as my eyes dart over to Kili who smiles in awe and amusement.

"That was brilliant!" Bilbo exclaims.

"Thank you, I used to do this when I was little. I was able to hit a moving thing with this."

Of course I had to have my fun; I threw one of the rocks at Bombur who was tossing and turning around, confused. Bilbo and I bit back our laughter, glancing knowingly at each other. And then I had to stop when "daddy" gave me a disapproving but a bit amused look. I sighed and threw the slingshot away.

* * *

><p>Slowly it was beginning to get dark so we settled down on a stone valley. It didn't look comfortable but it would do for the night. The dwarves made a nice fire and tied up the ponies. I gawked amusingly at Bombur who snored so hard that he actually breathed moths in and out. Man, I wish I had a camera to record this. When I got bored of that I joined Bilbo who was "secretly" feeding a horse with his apple.<p>

"It'll be our secret Mindy." He whispered petting the horse. I smiled at him chuckling to myself. Suddenly, there was a shrieking noise that made Bilbo and me freeze.

"What was that?!" Bilbo and I both asked panicky. I would have laughed at that but I was too freaked out.

"Orcs." Fili said all serious. O-orcs? No, no, no… no. In a second I was over by Fili and Kili's side, sitting next to Kili and keeping my head down. Fili and Kili shared an amused look and continued to talk.

"There'll be dozens of them out there," Fili said smoking his pipe like nobody's business. "The Low-Lands are crawling with them."

"Oh." Bilbo breathed out shakily.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili said darkly. I actually squealed a little making him glance apologetically at me, but he continued to speak. "Quick and quiet- no screams- just lots of blood." He whispered the last part looking Bilbo square in the eyes. Bilbo cried out putting a hand over his eyes while Fili and Kili chuckled. Suddenly, Thorin got up from his place and glared at the brothers.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked firmly, glaring at his nephews. Thorin then continued to scold them befor marching away.

"We didn't mean anything by it…" Kili mumbled quietly, his head bowed down. I sighed and nudged him softly. He looked sadly at me.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to snap like that…" I said smiling reassuringly at him. I cracked a small smile and turned towards Fili who smiled at him too.

"How the hell do I sleep on this thing?" I mumble pouting at the rock I was sitting on. Bilbo's chair is golden compared to this. Kili who heard my complaining chuckled and turned towards me.

"I believe I can help you with that; if you wish you can use my shoulder as your pillow." Kili suggests smirking at me. Fili, who was now also smirking, wiggles his eyebrows at me. I snort at them and lean my head on Kili's shoulder.

"If you move or pull some kind of trick on me I will get Gan- my father to use magic on you." I warn him with an amused smile. Kili freezes in his spot for a moment but then chuckles.

"I wouldn't dream of it my lady. Goodnight." He says softly just as Balin begins to tell us a story. I fell asleep with much more respect for Thorin and learned how he conquered Azog the Defiler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like it :D<br>Enjoy reading and review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>_


	5. Chit-chat

When I woke up my head was on something really soft and warm, though the rest of my body felt cold.

"Aye, did the lass wake up?" I heard the grumbling voice of Dwalin ask.

"Is she dead?" came a question from Ori who sounded like he was sure that I was dead. What is it with these dwarves and them assuming that I'm dead?! Can't they see me breathing? Deciding to reassure them that I am in fact alive, I open my eyes and yawn.

"For the second time, I'm not dead." I mumble and slowly lift myself up. The "hot" source that my head was peacefully laying on was Kili's lap. I never really understood the "my cheeks were turning bright pink" moments but now I do… Coming to the conclusion that I might have drooled all over his lap and possibly snored like a chainsaw, I quickly wipe my mouth with my slew and cough awkwardly.

"Mornin' lassie, you should get up if 'ya want breakfast." Dwalin says cheerfully filling up my plate with some food. I turn towards a grinning Kili.

"Firstly, I'm sorry if I drooled, snored, mumbled or kicked you in my sleep and secondly, sorry that you couldn't get up because of me." I mumbled avoiding his soft brown eyes.

"I could… but I preferred not to." He said softly and my stupid blush turned brighter. After properly waking myself up I accepted the plate with a bunch of food stuffed in it. Basically, I didn't have to worry about how I eat my food because these guys have no table manners whatsoever. Saying that they eat like pigs would be a compliment. But I'm fine with that, it's cool stuffing myself with all of the food at once.

"What is wrong Oriana, are you not hungry?" Kili asked with a full mouth. I scrunched my nose.

"I ate like two full plates…" I say putting a hand on my bloated stomach. I think I fell sick. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Just…two?" he asks leaning his head to the side. I watch in disbelief as he shrugs and proceeds to stuff himself with food. How do they fit it all in their stomachs?

* * *

><p>Finishing with the food we continue on our journey. This time I was riding with Kili because Fili is a grumpy dwarf. He said, and I quote "I do not want to ride with the nerve eating she-devil."<p>

I'm a nerve eating she-devil?! Pfftt… no! It's not my fault that I can't stand still because his ridiculously handsome brother is distracting me with his perfect face…ha ha… Forget I said anything. In the process of our lovely journey it started raining. And I don't mean soft drizzling, no, it was like a freaking rain war! I was wet from head to toe and not to mention that I was freezing my ass off. I shivered and mumbled a few colorful words, the rain drops sliding across my face.

"Are you cold?" Kili asks in a teasing manner. I huff at him.

"No, I'm shivering just for fun… of course I'm freezing!"

Kili chuckles and reaches for his bag, taking out some kind of cloak. He turns around and covers it over me.

"Here; it'll at least keep you warm." He says winking at me. I grin at him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Kili you are my hero!" I mumble burring my head in to his back. I him chuckle.

"Mister Gandalf, sir," called one of the dwarves "Could you do something to stop the rain?"

"Yes _father_, please do!" I pipe in, inching my face away from Kilis back.

"It is raining and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf huffed from the front. I scoffed and buried my head in Kilis back.

"Much helpful." I grumble. If I had magic powers I would use them at least to keep us warm!

"Are there any?" Bilbo suddenly asks.

"Are there any what?" Gandalf questions as I open one of my eyes and listen in on the conversation.

"Wizards. Are there any more of them?"

"Well, there are five of us. Myself, Saruman the White, Alatar and Pallando the blue and Radagast the brown." Gandalf lists all of them. I scoff a little at the mention of Saruman earning a few glances from the other dwarves.

"And are they all great wizards or are they more like you?" Bilbo asks Gandalf, a tiny smirk on the corner of his lips. Gandalf turns towards him and raises a offended eyebrow as I break out in a laugh.

"Good thing it's raining because you got burned, man!"

If the previous scoffed earned me a few strange looks this one made everyone's eyes on me.

"You have an odd way of speaking Oriana." Fili says riding behind us. I shrug and grin at him.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It's not a compliment." Kili whispers teasingly.

"Piss off." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say sighing. Will the rain just stop raining? And just on time the rain… didn't stop. I'm not that lucky.

"Kili, what's your favorite color?" I ask him since I was bored as hell.

"Why is that important?" He asks chuckling.

"Because I'm bored and I say so. Now answer!"

Kili laughs and hums like he's in deep thought. After a couple of seconds he answers Green like the morning grass. Wow, such a philosophical answer.

"And what is your favorite color?" he asks me.

"A light brown color." I say simply. I was tempted to say "your hair color brown" or "your eye color brown" but I suppressed that urge.

"Do you have blow-driers in Middle earth?" i mumble desperately even though i knew that the question was pointless and stupid. But i was soaking wet and mad at my hair for not co-operating with me.

"A blow what?" Kili questions.

"It's a type of thing that dries your hair... Never mind." i say with a sigh.

"Tell me about your life; what do you like to do?" Kili asks softly. I shuffle in my seat uncomfortably. What the hell should I tell him when I'm supposed to be Gandalf daughter? Unless they have the internet and computers in middle-earth then I better make up some boring-ass story.

"Uh, I love to sing even though I suck at it. I can just randomly burst out in to a Katy Perry song no matter where I am. "Roar" is my favorite song of her. Also, I love reading and writing stories. My favorite book is "The Book Thief" and I write fictional stories. Uh, I don't really know what else to tell you." I breathe out, choking on my own words due to the rain.

"I only understood half of that but I got out that you love to sing, write and read." Kili says smiling. And apparently I suck at explaining things to people. Go figure.

"And you; what do you like?" I ask Kili.

"Causing trouble." He grins at me. I snort and push him playfully.

"Other than that." I laugh.

"Well, I used to sword- fight with Fili back at home." Kili says smiling. "We did that on daily bases."

"So that's why you're so good at it. I can't even pick up a sword." I grumble.

"Tell you what; If you teach me how to paint, I will train you." Kili offers.

"Hmm…deal!" I say laughing. Kili chuckles and we continue to ride in a comfortable silence. It's nice having someone to talk to. After about an hour of walking we arrived at some wrecked house thing and Thorin decided we should rest there.

"God i miss blow-dryers." i mumbled as i tried to un-tangle my hair. It was worse than before.

"Blow what? Do you ever use normal words Oriana" Fili questioned puzzled. I open my mouth to answer but Kili pipes in.

"It's a thing that dries hair brother. Don't insult the lady?" Kili explains an winks at me. I smile thankfully at him. My knight on a brown pony.

Fili rolls his eyes and turns towards Kili, whispering something to him. Kili got all wide-eyed.

"It's not-"

"-_To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!_" Gandalf blew and marched right past us. I wonder what Thorin said that made him so angry...

"And who would that be?" Bilbo asked looking terrified at Gandalfs breakdown.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" Gandalf answered and stormed off. I think i'm going to have a panic attack! Is he really going to leave me alone... well, alone with 13 dwarves and a hobbit?!

"He- he wouldn't really leave me alone... Would he?" i ask as my voice slightly cracks.

"I believe he won't leave you alone." Fili says putting an arm on my shoulder.

"And if he does, i'll look after you." Kili says grinning down at me. Fili snorts out a laugh as i blush.

"_We_." Kili corrects himself. "We'll look after you. Fili and I. Us." he rambles until nothing can be heard.

"Fili, Kili go guard the ponies. Change shifts with Oin and Gloin." Thankfully, Thorin broke the awkward silence. Fili grinned at me and dragged away a baffled looking Kili, leaving me alone. My heart was a complete mess right now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's another chapter! :)<strong>_

_**I promise the next one will be a bit more longer and interesting! What do you guys think about Kili/Oriana? Should i take it slow or faster with their relationship? Feel free to tell me what you think because i LOVE seeing your opinions :)**_

_**Lots of love! xoxo**_


	6. Spying

Because I didn't want to be pretty much useless since everyone else was doing something productive, I helped Bombur prepare the large amount of food. And trust me I'm not exaggerating when I say that it took us 'til nigh time. There were a lot of really hungry dwarves with big appetites to feed. Being done with the cooking I decided to spy on my two favorite dwarves. As I was coming closer and closer towards the place they were at, the branches and leafs crunching beneath my feet, I could hear loud whispering. Ah, they must be arguing but are too caught in it to realize that they are in fact, shouting.

"What are you talking about Fili?" Kili scoffed at his older brother. "I was certainly not baffled-looking!" He huffed frowning and crossed his arms. I giggled quietly to myself. He looks adorable when he's upset.  
>Fili rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed at his brother. I licked my lips and tip toed closer towards them.<p>

"Oh please brother; Have you seen yourself when you're having a conversation with-" and just as he was about to finish his sentence I stumbled on a branch and fell in front of them. Oh if only I had the ability to land gracefully. But no, I fell and made so much noise that possibly even Gandalf- God knows where he is now-could hear me. Fili and Kili snapped their heads towards me and took out their weapons, ready to fight. Then they noticed it was me and rolled their eyes.

"'Sup guys; I was just, uh, inspecting the territory for any nasty orcs and... stuff." I smile sheepishly at them, my cheeks burning. Thank god it was dark. Fili chuckles amusingly and pulls me up on my feet making me crash in his chest... Well, my face actually crashed in his bushy beard. Surprisingly, the thing was very soft... It reminded me of a kitten. Blushing, I inch away from him and glance at Kili who was glaring quite venomously at his brother. Ouch, he's in a bad mood.

"Anyway, I was bored so I decided to help you guys." I say grinning at them. Fili snorts out a laugh and bumps Kili playfully in the shoulder. Kili, however, stays still in his spot.

"Really now; what will you do Oriana, charm the monsters away?" Fili asks teasingly. I blush and glare at him.

"No...I'll throw rocks at them until they run away screaming." I say matter-of-factly. Fili bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. I grin at them.

"Lucky us." Kili mumbles coldly. My grin disappears and I stick my tongue out at him earning an eye roll and a scoff from Kili. What the heck's wrong with him?!

"We should get back, we're a little too far from the ponies." Fili says, noticing the tension. Without another word we follow him towards the horses when he suddenly stops in his spot, making me bump in to Kili. He groans in pain which made me smirk. Serves him right for being an arsehole.

"Fili, what is-" Kili suddenly stops speaking. I frown and look at the direction where they're staring, noticing the crashed trees.

"Oh crap, that's not good." I mumble swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat. What bloody creature could have done this?! It sure as hell isn't a small one since it can knock down a bunch of freaking trees!

"Orian, Fili, Kili..." Bilbo called quietly. I turned towards him and saw that he was carrying 3 bowls of stew. Man, it smells delicious...

"What happened here?" He asked looking terrified.

"Well uh, they were looking after the ponies..." I start not really knowing how to explain this.

"Only we've encountered a... slight problem." Fili says uneasily. "We had sixteen..." he says.

"... Now we have fourteen..." Kili finishes.

"Oh that's bad." Bilbo breathes out. "That's very very bad!" He says in a panic-key voice. It's very very bad indeed Bilbo. Just wait when Thorin finds out, ooh he'll throw a bitch-fit at the younger Oakenshields.

"Well if it wasn't for Oriana ambushing us we could have seen who did this and stop them!" Kili said turning towards me and openly glaring. I gasp and glare back at him.

"My fault?! It's not my fault you two moved, you were arguing in the first place!" I sassed back, leaning towards him.

"It's your fault we were arguing!" Kili said leaning closer. My face turned red from anger.

"How the bloody hell is it my fault?!" I ask leaning even closer towards him, our faces inches from each other.

"Enough you two!" Fili yelled and moved us apart. We still glared venomously at each other.

"Kili; go and look which of the horses are missing." Fili said. Kili snapped his eyes away from me and went to the horses. I scoff and proceed to glare at him. That son of a-

"Oriana," Fili says softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I avert my eyes from Kili and stare up at the bright blue ones of Fili. He smiles sadly at me.

"You'll have to forgive my brother. He doesn't mean you anything bad, but sometimes...he can be a little complicated." He says with a sigh.

"I'll say" I scoff and grab one of the bowls with stew from Bilbo. This argument sparked my hunger. Kili was acting like I bloody killed the horses myself!

"Mindy and Mangle are missing." Kili said returning. _Mangle. Who the hell names their pony Mangle_?! I think to myself as I take a mouth full of stew.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin about this?" Bilbo asks.

_**"No!**_" Fili, Kili and I yelled at the same time... except I dramatically spat out my stew in the bowl... I'm not eating that again.

"Uh no..." said Fili, smiling nervously at Bilbo. "Best not worry him about this. As our official burglar we thought you'd might like to come in to it." He said and stared at us wide-eyed for support.

"Yeah..." Kili and I managed to blurt out causing Fili to look at us dryly.

"Um, it looks like something BIG did this. Big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo mumbled. _Bravo Bilbo, you're picking up some Sherlock skills_. I think sarcastically and roll my eyes... then I remembered that Bilbo is played by Martin Freeman in "The Hobbit" who also plays Dr. Watson in BBC's Sherlock and for some stupid reason that made me giggle.

"Our thoughts precisely." Fili agrees with Bilbo. Because I was still hungry I reached for another bowl (throwing mine away previously) but Fili interrupted.

"Look over there... it's a light!" He whisper-yelled bending down behind a log of tree. The rest of us did the same.

"What is it?" Bilbo asks, sounding scared.

"Trolls." Kili spats and scurries after them.

"Has he gone mad?! We're supposed to run away from them not run after them!" I hiss.

"Shush Oriana." Fili says and runs after his brother. I curse under my breath and pull Bilbo along as we follow the two of them. Poor Bilbo's still holding on to the stew. We could now hear voices coming from ahead from us. Bilbo and I duck behind a tree, Kili and Fili across from us. Three GIANT trolls pass us by holding the two missing horses.

"Oh no; they've got Mindy and Mangle! Someone should do something!" Bilbo urged looking at Fili and Kili. The both look up at Bilbo, faces blank. I cringe at their expressions; they've got a crazy idea.

"Yes, you should!" said Kili rushing over towards us. "Mountain trolls are so stupid and you're so small, they'll never see you! Kili urged taking my hand and pulling me up. I glare at him.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"It'll be perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!" He says ignoring my question and dragging me further away.

"If you run in to trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili says pushing Bilbo towards the trolls and then joining Kili and me.

"Twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl. Twice like a barn owl, once like a-" I could no longer hear Bilbo talking since we were far away. I jerked my hand away from Kili and glared at the two brothers.

"What do you two bubble-heads think you're doing?!" I snapped at them. "We can't just let him go alone!"  
>There was s brief pause before Fili answered.<p>

"He's our burglar Oriana, he'll be fine."

"Besides, we're getting Thorin now." Kili added already on his way. Fili smiles at me and follows his brother. They start talking while I start walking in place. When I'm sure they're far away I sprint towards Bilbo. Now, I am 100% sure that this is an amazingly stupid and shallow idea, that will end with my possible death but I can't leave him alone. I mean, have you seen the man's puppy eyes? Besides, he's my friend... you never leave friends behind.


	7. Of dwarves and trolls

**_I've got some school tests coming so i won't update for a week. I need to study -.-_****_  
>BUT the next chapter will be extra long to make up for it :D<em>**  
><em><strong>Enjoy reading! xoxo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Also, <strong>__**I've been listening to the song "Loreen- My Heart Is Refusing Me" while writing this chapter. Tell me if i you want to know the songs i listen to while writing. :)**_

* * *

><p>Anyway, there I was hiding behind a tree and watching three gigantic trolls talking about what they're going to eat. I scrunch my nose at the awful smell and with my born like ninja-skills I tip toe over to Bilbo. I might have to add that my ninja-skills are terrible and that Bilbo noticed me when I took my first step towards him. I blame the branches and the loud way they snap. They're totally killing the mood.<p>

"Oriana, what are you doing here? It's far too dangerous!" Bilbo hissed trying to untie the rope that bonded the horses. Clearly, it was too hard for him so he ended up pulling it desperately.

"I know it's dangerous but I couldn't just leave you behind. You're my friend Bilbo." I say smiling. Bilbo smiles sadly at me and then sighs.

"Very well then, look; that troll over there has a blade. We can use it to cut the ponies free." Bilbo whispered and not waiting for my response, tip toed over to one of the trolls, carefully pulling out the blade. I watched nervously as he managed to pull it out and wave it around triumphal. I grinned at him and gave a thumbs up. This was way too easy-  
>Suddenly, the troll reached behind him and picked up Bilbo, using him as a handkerchief! Well, I spoke too soon.<p>

"Blimey, look what I've got in me pocket hole" the troll said staring at Bilbo.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"I dunno; what are yer?" The troll asked Bilbo who was wiping the buggers off of him.

"Bilbo Baggins, I'm a burgl -eer- hobbit." I buried my face in my hands. A burglar hobbit? Really Bilbo?!

"Can we eat it?" One of the trolls asked cheerfully, opening his mouth to swallow Bilbo.

"No!" I squeaked out a little too loud making the trolls look at me.

"Blimey, there's another one!"  
>Bilbo sighed dramatically and slapped his forehead. Great, now we're both trapped. One of the trolls picked me up and started smelling me to which I smacked his nose.<p>

"It's a she-dwarf!" One of them exclaims.

"And a vicious one!" The one who I smacked added, rubbing his nose. I scoff and glare at him.

"Hey lads; what do ya say we eat the burglar hobbit first and then save the she-dwarf as desert?" The one who was holding Bilbo suggested. Um, how about no_, lads_. I say we set the burglar hobbit and the she-dwarf free.

"Hey!" I yell quite loudly. Everyone's eyes turn towards me. "We're not anybody's food. We are living things that prefer eating rather than being eaten, thank you very much! We have the right to be free!" I stated dramatically. The trolls stared at me blankly and then the one who was holding me shrugged and focused on Bilbo. How dare they ignore my beautiful freedom speech?! Just as they were deciding whether to eat him now or cook him for later, someone jumped out of the bushes. That someone was Kili. He was glaring venomously at the trolls and aiming at them with his bow, ready to shoot. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw him.

"**_Drop her_**!" Kili demanded through clenched teeth. I'm pretty sure my heart wasn't even beating this time. I stared wide-eyed at him, the corners of my lips turning upwards.

"_Hey_! What about me?!" Bilbo protested.

"_Them_. I meant drop them." Kili said avoiding my gaze. I suppress my giggle since this isn't really an occasion for it. Suddenly, there was a battle cry and all of the dwarves jumped out of the bushes and attacked the trolls. Poor Bilbo was thrown aside but he landed on Kili, knocking him down. I was unfortunately still squished in the gigantic hand of a troll.

"Oriana!" Fili calls. I look towards him and he motions for me to stay still. I nod and take a deep breath, turning completely still. The troll that was holding me screamed in pain as Kili's arrow pierced in his eye, making him release me. I screamed in horror as I was falling closer and closer towards the hard ground. With a loud "Ouf" I land on something softer. I open my eyes and find myself safe in the arms of Kili. I sigh in relief.

"Come on." He says putting me down on my feet and dragging me away.

"Wait; Bilbo!" He said, suddenly turning back around. The trolls were holding him by the arms and legs, one pull away from ripping him to shreds.

"Drop yer weapons or we'll rip 'em apart!" One of the trolls sneered. I clenched my fists as my breathing speeds up. No one moved or said anything until Thorin stabbed his sword in the ground, followed by the other dwarves.

* * *

><p>"This went well." I pointed out lazily, earning a few glares from the dwarves. By "went well" I mean we're all tied up in sacks waiting for the trolls to cook us. Well, all of the others are in sacks while I'm standing on the top of a large rock, waiting to be turned in to a desert.<p>

"I was just thinking;" I started with a dramatic sigh. If I'm going to go down, I'll make sure to bore the living hell out of the trolls. "Instead of eating us maybe you could like order something. You know; A nice pizza, some chicken nuggets... maybe make spaghettis-"

"Will yer shut up?!" One of the trolls roared clutching his head. I think I gave him a headache. "And hurry up with that food Tom! Dawn ain't far away and I don't fancy being turned in to stone." He added through greeted teeth. Ah, so they turn in to stone when the sun rises. If only we could manage to procrastinate and keep them distracted until the sun goes up. God knows I'm good at procrastination, just ask my teachers.

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled and wiggled out of his sack. "You are making a huge mistake!"

"You can't reason with them Mister Baggins, they're halfwits." Bifur exclaimed with a sigh.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo said looking at the trolls. "Have you smelled them? You're going to need something much stronger to get rid of their smell."  
>I gasped in offense.<p>

"Rude Bilbo!" I mumbled glaring at him. I don't smell that bad... at least I hope so. Bilbo glanced at me wide-eyed and mouthed "play along". It took me a couple of seconds to come to the conclusion that he's buying us some time. Instantly I speak up.

"Yes! You should listen to Bilbo. Dwarves tend to smell really awful." I said scrunching my nose.

"What is the meaning of this?!" All of the dwarves hissed, clearly pissed off.  
>The trolls, however, looked convinced.<p>

"Let the burglar hobbit speak." Tom said staring at Bilbo. The other two trolls nodded in agreement.

"You see; the secret to cooking dwarves is..." Bilbo paused glancing at me for support.

"Uh, the secret is to- to-" I was stuck. What the hell should I say?!

"The secret is to skin them first!" Bilbo suddenly exclaimed. I'm not too keen on that idea. The dwarves went all kinds of crazy yelling "Traitor!" and other nasty stuff.

"That's a load of rubbish!" One of the trolls exclaimed picking up Bombur. "There's nothing better than some fresh dwarf meat-"

"Not that one! He- he's infected!"

"He's what?" The troll questioned looking puzzled at Bilbo.

"He's got worms... in his...tubes."

"A lot of worms." I piped in. The troll scrunched his nose at Bombur and threw him back on the pile of dwarves. Ouch, that's got to hurt.

"In fact; they've all got parasites."

"Including myself." I agreed with Bilbo raising my hand.

"I wouldn't risk it, really." Bilbo shrugged.

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kilo hissed at Bilbo. I groaned and mouthed a "Moron" to him. Thorin, God bless the man's soul, kicked Kili in the leg who, along with the others, caught on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arms." Oin exclaimed. The others joined the "list your parasites party".

"I've got the biggest parasites!" Kili exclaimed.

"He does." Bilbo agreed nodding.

"So what do yer want us to do, let them all go?" One of the trolls asked angrily.

"Well..." Bilbo mused.

"Yes, please do." I groaned out. The trolls huffed and charged at Bilbo.

"The little ferret is taking us for fools!" He huffed.

_**"Let the dawn take you all!"**_ A deep voice roared. The trolls stopped and started looking around, puzzled. Up on the other big stone stood Gandalf in all his wizard glory. He raised his stick thing and slammed it on the stone, crumbling it in half. One half fell down revealing bright rays of sunshine. The trolls screamed in pain as they slowly turned in to stone.

"Finally, thank you!" I exclaimed spreading my arms dramatically. Then I realized that I'm all the way up on the big rock while the others are down. Good thing I'm not afraid of highs. I'm actually terrified of them.

"Err, how am I supposed to get down from here?" I questioned frowning.

"Jump." Kili said from down below. I leaned on the stone and glared at him.

"You want me to jump?! Who do you think I am, Maximum Ride?!" I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes at me and spread his arms.

"Oriana, trust me and jump. I'll catch you." He said softly.  
>I stared at him a couple of seconds before standing on the edge and breathing in.<p>

"If I die I'll haunt you 'till the rest of your life!" I hissed and with a quiet cry I jumped down.**_ I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _**I thought as I was falling towards the ground... and then it suddenly stopped. Dying was surprisingly painless.

"Am I in heaven?" I mumbled quietly keeping my eyes tightly shut. I couldn't feel my body from the rush of the adrenalin.

"Quite possibly." Came the response. I snorted and slowly opened my eyes.  
>Like promised, I landed safely in Kili's arms. I think I AM in heaven.<p>

"You call this heaven?" I ask sarcastically. Kili shrugs and places me back down.

"You're here, aren't you?"  
>My breath hitches and I chocked on my own tongue. Thankfully, Thorin spoke up.<p>

"Where did you wander off to Gandalf?"

"Just looking ahead." He said amusingly.

"And what made you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind." Gandalf answered wisely. "And of course I couldn't leave my daughter behind." He chuckled glancing at me.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed loudly grinning at him. He gave me a knowing smile and turned towards Thorin who said something about a cave nearby.


	8. Silvergem

"I think I'm going to throw up." I said, gagging from the horrible smell inside of the troll cave. It was filled with incredible valuable stuff and lots of gold coins but man did it reek. Suddenly I really missed air fresheners. While everyone else looked around the cave occasionally taking a few of the gold coins for their troubles, I was, however, stuffing as much coins as I could in to a small bag. Bilbo laughed beside me.

"Laugh as much as you want Bilbo, but when this journey ends I'll be swimming in gold." I exclaimed happily, holding the bag of coins in the air. Bilbo just shook his head, smiling amusingly. He doesn't get my vision.

"Greedy aren't we?" Kili teased with a smug smile, his hands clasped behind his back. I turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm smart-thinking." I corrected him, prodding my head with my finger. He snorted, picking up a coin and fiddling with it while staring at me.

"What could you possibly need so much money for?"

I shrugged, throwing the bag around my shoulder. It was really heavy.

"When this thing ends I'll need to find a new home. I need money for that, not to mention food, clothes and other stuff..." I trailed off. Kili stopped playing with his coin and stared at me.

"What?! You're not staying with us?" He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. I shuffled uncomfortably in my spot, avoiding his gaze.

"Oriana, you're in our company now. We won't leave you on your own after this finishes." Kili said in all seriousness. That made me smile and look up at him. He grinned down at me.

"Besides; I think Gandalf approves of his daughter staying with us." He added with a bright smile and winked at me. Oh, that smile. I giggled like a school girl, slightly blushing.

"We should get out of this foul place." Thorin spat, eying the cave in disgust. I couldn't agree more Thorin. As we followed him towards the outside, my nature to trip on unlikely things finally showed itself. I literally stumbled on something that was sticking out of the ground. I cursed my clumsy self and glanced at the "thing" I stumbled upon. It was something wrapped in a brown worn out leather material, covered with soil. I pulled it out of the ground, only to fall on my butt. How classy. Carefully unwrapping the leather, I gawked in the shining beauty in my hands. Hidden behind that old leather material was a long and sleek silver bow with delicate cravings engraved on it, along with emerald gems. It even came with three matching arrows. Shiny, I like shiny things.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I yelped, jumping away startled.

"Gandalf," I breathed out. How the heck does a large man like him manage to sneak up on me, and not make one sound?! "Yeah, it's incredible." I said, glancing at the bow.

"_Belthronding_" Gandalf softly mused. I look up at him, puzzled. What the heck is he saying? I can't speak Elvish or Dwarfish or... Wizsrd-ish?

"It means _Intractable Bow_ in Sindrarin." Gandalf explained. I "oh-ed" in understanding even though I barely understood a word he said. "That's the name of _YOUR_ bow." He added, leaving me slightly baffled. He trusts me with a sharp object that I could potentially poke my eye out with?

"_My _bow? You're letting me keep it?" I asked, a grin forming on my face. Gandalf chuckled amusingly.

"Of course my dear girl. Now of you go outside." He said, helping me up.

"I think I'm going to name it Silvergem 'cuz I don't like the first name." Gandalf chuckled, nodding as I flung the bow around my shoulder and walked outside with my head raised up high. I've got my own bow!

"You trust her with weapons?" Kili asked Gandalf, brows furrowed. Well, at least I know on whom I'll test the bow first! I opened my mouth to sass something back but Gandalf spoke up.

"Yes Master Kili, I trust my own daughter with a bow which, might I add, she can handle quite well." He said smiling at me. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at Kili who rolled his eyes in response.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly roared, making everyone take their battle positions. The dwarves huddled up in a circle throwing Bilbo and I inside of it. I noticed that Bilbo had a sword wrapped around his torso.

"Oh, you've got a weapon too?" I asked grinning. Bilbo smiled awkwardly at me.

"Yes, uh, Gandalf gave it to me."

This was so not the time for this conversation.

"Cool. I've got one too, it's called-" but I was roughly cut off when all of the dwarves suddenly yelled. I stood up on my toes, catching a glance of a really tall man with a brown worn-out hat.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed cheerfully. "Radagast the brown. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, embracing the man in a hug. Being that we were in no danger at all, I wiggled my way out of the dwarfish safe circle. Now I had a full view of the man. Radagast was riding on a sledge... pulled by rabbits? What the heck? He's like an Easter version of Santa Clause only dirtier.

"I was looking for you Gandalf." He said alarmed. Only now I noticed that he had a fairly large drip of dried bird poop falling down his face. I scrunched my nose in distaste.

"Something's wrong Gandalf- something's terribly wrong."

"...Yes?" Gandalf asked impatiently.

Radagast raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He stopped, frowning for a moment and then did the same. Nothing.

"Just a moment - oh I had a thought, and now I've lost it! It's right here, on the top of my tongue!" He said, pointing to his lips. He then opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out for Gandalf to see.

"Oh!" Radagast said. "It's not a thought at all! It's a-" Gandalf just casually reached for this tongue and pulled out a moving stick insect!

"Sick!" I muttered, my eyes narrowed at the two wizards.

"Stick insect!" Radagast exclaims happily. We all stare in disgust.

"Raise your hand if you think he's on some strong wizard weed." I said, slightly raising my hand. Bilbo coughed out a laugh and Kili started raising his hand, but he was stopped by Fili who was trying so hard not to laugh himself. Gandalf shot us a disapproving look before taking the crazy wizard by the hand, dragging him away from our sight so we wouldn't eves drop.

"Girl talk." I mumbled, causing Fili to snort out a laugh and Bilbo and Kili to chuckle.

"Ah Oriana, I see you've got a bow." Fili exclaimed, noticing my fine weapon. I grinned at him.

"Yeah, isn't it majestic as f- uh- majestic ?" I asked, taking a posh pose which caused Fili to chuckle.

"Indeed. It quite suits you if I may say so." Fili exclaimed, carefully observing the bow. Oh, you certainly may say so, my dear friend.

"It's dangerous yet elegant, like you." He added, smiling. I blushed, biting my lip. Smooth, Fili, smooth.

"Thanks dude." I said, punching him playfully.

"Dude?" Fili mouthed, amusingly.

"I don't see what's so special about the bow." Kili huffed, eying us. "It's just an ordinary bow in the possession of an ordinary girl." He mumbled, grumpily. That really hurt, especially when it came from Kili. I frowned, lowering my gaze to the ground. Kili noticed this and frowned himself.

"Oriana, I-"

A high pitched howl in the distance cut his words. All of us snapped our heads up, alarmed.

"Wolves, are there wolves around here?" Bilbo asked in a panicked voice.

"Wolf?" Bofur said, stepping closer to Bilbo with his weapon ready. "No, that's no wolf-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence when, out of nowhere, a large mutt thing jumped in front of them. I was yanked backwards behind Fili and Kili who were standing protectively in front of me, weapons ready.  
>Everyone was so busy with killing the first mutt that no one even noticed the second one, sneaking up behind us. I did, of course, and I screamed my lungs out as I stared at its glowing yellow eyes. It growled sharply at me, ready to rip me apart with its sharp teeth and then BAM! An arrow was stuck between his eyes. With blood spluttered all over my face it collapsed to the ground, dead, leaving me frozen in my spot.<p>

"Oriana! Oriana, are you alright?!" Kili's concerned voice shook me out of the shock. I blinked a couple of times, trying not to cry.

"Yes." I mumbled coldly, wiping the blood off of my face. I still had a grudge on him because of what he said earlier. On another note, I think I'm REALLY going to puke this time. Kili frowned at me and then turned towards his uncle.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin growled in frustration. Orcs, it just had to be freaking orcs?! Why not Elves or something not nasty looking?!

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?!" Gandalf questioned Thorin. He looked pretty pissed.

"No one."  
>Gandalf still looked pissed and unconvinced. "Who did you tell?!"<p>

"No one, I swear!" Thorin said and stared at Gandalf, confused. "What in Durin's name is going on?" he demanded.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said and I could already feel the lump in my throat. I bend over and throw up on the dead warg, half of the dwarves staring at me in disgust and the other half in pity. Bilbo was immediately by my side, awkwardly holding my hair so I wouldn't throw up on it. You're a true girlfriend Bilbo.

"I'm okay..." I said, raising my hand weakly even though no one had asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" Ori cried out, appearing on the ground above us. "We have no ponies! They've bolted!"

Well, this is just peachy!

"Please tell me you have a miracle up your sleeve." I mumbled, looking at Gandalf. If anyone's going to save us then it's him.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said, with a smug smile. We all turned to look at him. Well, that was unexpected. Let's see how this goes.

"These are Gundabad Wargs - they will outrun you'' Gandalf said, finding the idea pointless.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast replied in a sassy tone and his head up high. "I'd like to see them try.''

"You rock uncle Radagast!" I said, grinning. He glanced at me sideways and smirked, before mounting his sledge and bolting away.

"I can only hope that he will be safe." Muttered Gandalf, turning towards us. "Quickly, run!" He ordered us and as told, we ran for our lives! I wonder, when did my life turn in to a wild goose chase?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's a nice long chapter after 6 day of not updating! :)<br>Btw. If you post anything Sherlock, DW, SPN or Hobbit related on your tumblr, let me know. I need some blogs to follow (Especially the ones who post Hobbit related stuff ) Oh, my url is **missrosyholt **(How creative, eh? :P )**_**_  
><em>**


	9. Run, you fools, run!

_**What, What? Two chapters in 1 day?! I'm on a roll! :D**_

_**Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll try and update sooner! **_

* * *

><p>"This... is... so... bloody... hard!" I said in between breaths, while running from the howls of the wargs. God I'm so unfit and lazy. I should seriously consider working out after this.<p>

"I didn't... sing up... for... this." I panted, slowing down. My blouse was soaking with sweat and not to mention the stench and the dirt on it. I could use a nice bath or a relaxing massage or-

"Stop grumbling lass and run!" Balin shouted, a little behind me. I whined out, pushing myself to run but my knees were far too weak. Wow, this sounds like the beginning of an Adele song.

"Come on Orina, run!" Kili urged, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him. No need to say that I blushed... because I did. First i wanted to bit back a "I'm running you moron!" but i just ran faster instead. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at him but there's just something in his touch that makes me turn in to a mass of jelly. The stupid feels.

We stopped behind a large rock, only for a couple of second, to check the sight. Gandalf peered around the rock, signaling to us that it's clear. On the other side, Radagast was drawing off the Wargs with his trusty rabbit sledge. You go, Radagast!

"Come!" Gandalf ordered, starting forwards. I groaned as I was once again pulled by Kili, basically dragging my legs across the ground. We had ran for our lives when Gandalf suddenly roared a brief "Wait!"

I was pushed against a giant rock, between Kili and Fili.

"Wh-" I tried to speak but immediately two hands were clasped over my mouth. One was Kili's and the other Fili's. They shared a glance and then slightly smirked. Arseholes. I frowned but didn't protest or speak. I was too exhausted to argue with them.

There was a growl followed by multiple footsteps right above us and then I realized that one of the Wargs was right above us. I shifted in my spot nervously, suppressing the need to scream. Thorin, who was next to Kili, gave him a curt nod. Kili nodded back and removed his hand from my mouth, slowly taking out his bow. He glanced at me, smirked at my terrified expression and then jerked the bow in the air, shooting the Warg. With a sharp howl it collapsed to the ground in front of us, growling, twitching and squealing in pain, the Orc that was on top of it was now lying on the ground. That's when the other Wargs from the other side started to howl. The bloody mutt called for backup. I smacked Fili's hand from my mouth and pointed at the Warg and Orc.

"Kill them!" I hissed at the dumbstruck dwarves. As a turn of events, they did what I said and killed them in a blink of an eye. The howls were coming closer and closer, becoming louder and scarier.

"Let's go!" Thorin roared. "Keep moving!"

This time, I pushed myself to run. I was shortly behind Bilbo who was, along with me, whining about needing baths, clean clothes and food. We get each other on a spiritual level.

"Bilbo man, can I get on your back?" i panted, running behind the small hobbit. Bilbo suddenly quickened his run, panting harder. Oh, no you don't you little halfling. Get back over here!

We ran and ran and, guess what, ran until we were completely surrounded by the Warg Scouts. And on top of it all, Gandalf is nowhere to be seen! I'm seriously considering that he might have an invisible cloak or something because when he disappears, it's faster than Bombur eating stew.

"Where's Gandalf?" stressed Bilbo, running a hand through his hair.

"He has abandoned us!" growled Thorin. I glared sideways at him. Sure Gandalf disappears in, almost, every dangerous situation we fall in to but he's also the one who gets us out of the shit. He wouldn't just abandon us.

"Over here, you fools!" Gandalf shouted from a stone hole, confirming my theory. While the others were jumping down the hole, Kili was busy shooting arrows at the Warg Scouts. I hesitated for a brief moment but then took out my bow A.K.A Silvergem, and stood next to Kili. Time to test my skills.

"What are you doing?!" Kili hissed, glancing at me while still keeping an eye out for the Wargs. I took one of the fancy arrows and aimed them on a Warg. Please, please, please let it work.

"Helping you." I said releasing the arrow.

"You can't use-" He stopped talking when my arrow pierced in to the leg of the Warg, causing it to tumble on the ground along with the Orc. It wasn't a perfect shot but it did the job. I smirked in triumph.

"You were saying?" I glanced at Kili who was gawking.

"Kili, Oriana!" Thorin roared, gesturing for us to jump inside of the hole. We sprinted over to the hole with Kili jumping in first. But I didn't. I peered at the darkness, biting my lips.

Thorin, who lost his shit, growled and rolled his eyes, pulling me down the hole with him. Thankfully, we landed on Kili. Well, it wasn't pleasant for him. Thorin quickly jolted from the ground, dusting himself off while poor Kili groaned in pain.

"Sorry dude, Thorin pushed me." I pouted innocently. Kili rolled his eyes and helped me up on my feet.

And speaking of Thorin... he looks like he'd be pretty pissed at me if it weren't for the sudden sound of horns, horses and warg howls. Shortly after that, a dead Orc body fell down the hole, an arrow stuck in its chest. Thorin pulled the arrow out and carefully examined it. He was basically glaring at it.

"Elves." He spat, throwing the arrow away.

"I cannot see where the path leads." Said Dwalin. "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, of course!" The dwarfs shouted unanimously. We followed the small pathway until it led us to the most beautiful place. I grinned as the familiar Elvish architecture came in sight.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said, with a hint of proudness in his voice. "To the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell!" I said cheerfully alongside Bilbo who stared at it in awe.


	10. Magic box

"Rivendell!" I exclaimed cheerfully alongside Bilbo who was staring at it in awe, his pupils slightly dilated. That's exactly how I looked when I first saw it on-screen. The only difference is that I was sitting in the tether with my younger sister who was, quite conveniently, drooling all over my hand and I was stuffing my mouth with popcorn. It was a magical time.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" I said, happily pouncing on the ground. I was eager to take a bath, eat something and get some clean clothes but as always, something had to come in the way. We were about to start forwards but Thorin and Gandalf started arguing about staying here or not. Thorin, of course, was against staying here. He called the Elves his "enemies" re-telling Gandalf his family history and how the Elves betrayed the dwarves and blah blah blah. Seriously, he had to have a thing against Elves?! Why couldn't he have a thing against... I don't know... things that don't offer baths, clean clothes and food?! So, until further notice, we were stuck marveling the beautiful city which, actually, wasn't a bad thing.

"Wow, Rivendell is more beautiful in person than when they show it on T.V" I blurted out, instantly clasping a hand over my mouth. I keep forgetting that these guys don't know a thing about technology.

"T-V?" Bilbo asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked like a lost and confused puppy. I scratched my head struggling to explain.

"It's this...Err, _magic box_... thing that you-"

"Did you just say a 'magic box'?" Kili snorted. I snapped my head towards him and glared.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I said!" I hissed at him.

"What are you babbling about now, Oriana?" Fili asked, appearing next to us. What is it with this guy and appearing out of nowhere?!

"A magic box, brother." Kili said and crossed his arms, grinning at the older Oakenshield who smirked my way.

"Magic box you say? Do explain." He said, leaning against Kili. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. These two will be the death of me.

Puckering my lips I raise a finger in the air. They're about to get a sass-attack. "For your information, Fili-"

"It is settled then, we'll be staying!" Gandalf announced cutting me off. Thank you, Gandalf, for ruining my sass off. Kili and Fili, acting real mature, laughed loudly as I glared at them.

"I'm not talking to you." I snapped at both of them. Of course, I meant it as a joke but the look on Kili's face said otherwise. He narrowed his eyes and puffed his chest out.

"_Fine_." He said flatly, shrugging.

"_Fine_." I bit back, narrowing my eyes. Fili looked between the two of us, clearly amused.

"_Good!_" Kili said, turning his back on me.

"_Good!_" I said and marched over to Gandalf. I'm seriously considering not talking to him but knowing me, I'll endure only a couple of minutes before I stalk him.

"Come" Gandalf announced, starting forwards with a grumbling Thorin by his side. I was walking behind Dori and Ori who were, quite loudly, arguing about something. Naturally, I snuck up behind them (God knows how they didn't notice me) and leaned towards the two.

"...It's not healthy staring at that journal all the time, Ori!" Dori grumbled referring to to the small journal Ori was always holding with him. Seriously, why did he carry the thing around? Is it, like, a super personal diary of his or something?

"Well how do you expect I write this all down?!" Ori retorted back, clutching his journal tighter. That sparked my interest.

"You're writing about this journey?" I asked bluntly. Both of their heads snapped back towards me as I smiled sheepishly. Busted.

Ori smiled kindly at me. "Yes, Miss Oriana. Yes I am."

My eyes lit up as I stared at the old journal. "Am I in it?" I asked him, grinning widely. Dori chuckled amusingly.

"Of course lass, front page." He exclaimed sharing a look with Ori. I squealed in delight making the two of them laugh. I'm going to be in a story! Well, I kind of already am in one... Still though, a story!

* * *

><p>As we approached the Rivendell front entrance with some really large and freaky looking statues of Elves, I realized that the waterfall noises were making me really uncomfortable and that I need to find a bathroom.<p>

The dwarves were arranged on all sides so they can be on a lookout if the Elves randomly decided to attack them. Bilbo and I were still awestruck by the beauty of the place.

"_Mithrandir_!" A calm and soothing voice called. We all turned our heads towards the dark-haired and really tall (At least from my point of view) Elf who was walking towards us with a hand placed over his heart. Well, damn; His complexion was so soft and bright, I bet he was the official model of the Elvish acne-free cream. I wonder if they have those? Gandalf and the Elf proceeded to talk in some language I couldn't understand while Thorin and Dwalin started whispering amongst each other like a couple of school girls. It was highly amusing to me imagining their conversation. I went something like this:

**_"Thorin, do you see his robes?"_**

**_"I see, Dwalin. They are so last season."_**

**_*Cue the girlish giggles and chuckles*_**

Well, at least the conversation went like that in my head. I giggled quietly turning my attention towards Gandalf and the Elf. I still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Fili, poking him in the arm. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Oriana, do I look like I can speak Elvish?" He asked, his braided mustache twitching.

"Actually-"

There was a loud sound of horns in the distance and we all simultaneously turned our heads towards the bridge. A hoard of horses ridden by Elves came galloping over, completely surrounding us.

"Move together, form ranks!" Thorin had yelled alarmed, though I hardly heard anything he said.

I was so distracted by the way the Elves' hair swished gracefully while they ridded their horses that I was quite startled when the dwarves suddenly pulled me in the "dwarvish safe circle". As usual, Bilbo and I were the ones in the center and that made me feel like a total wimp. The dwarves were holding up their weapons, growling and glaring at their "enemies". The way that the Elves circled us looked like one of those carnival rides with the stupid music and the moving horses. Minus the Elves riding them.

One of the Elves, which I now realized was Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, turned towards Gandalf and greeted him.

"_Gandalf_!" He had said, mounting off of his horse and smiling towards the old wizard.

"_Lord Elrond_!" Gandalf greeted him back as they shared a strong hug and then continued to speak in a language similar to "The Sims" one. The only thing they needed were one of those green plumb-bob thingies hovering above their heads.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond said, looking knowingly at Gandalf who was looking rather calm . Gandalf, I realized, would be a bloody good criminal. "Something, or someone, must have drawn them here." Elrond continued.

That someone is us.

"Ah," Gandalf said, turning towards the dwarves. "That may have been us."

Thorin, looking all kingly like, took a step forwards, his face expression blank. I admired his posture and the way his hair always looked presentable. Why can't my hair look majestically as his rather than being like a birds nest?

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thraín" Elrond said, acting the same way as Thorin.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said flatly. You could almost feel his tension while staring at the Elf.

"You have your grandfathers bearing," Elrond said. "I knew Thror when he ruled over the mountain."

"Indeed?" Thorin asked. "He made no mention of you." he finished coldly. I snorted quietly causing Fili to softly jab me in the side. How can they _not_ find this funny? Thorin basically sassed out the guy.

"This is almost like watching the magic box." I had whispered to Bilbo who only stared at me in confusion. Elrond and Thorin stared at each other in a really dramatic matter and then the Elf spoke up in Elvish, still staring at Thorin.

"What is he saying?" Asked Gloin, stepping forwards and looking all macho-like. "Does he offer us insult?"

The other dwarves huffed and shouted, demanding to know the translation.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf said, while Elrond smirked at the dwarves' confused looks. Plot twist.

They huddled in a small circle around Bilbo and me, debating weather or not to accept the offer. Why were there even second thoughts about accepting food?!

"I say we take it." Dori said.

"I say so too. What do you lads think?" Bofur had asked. Even though I technically wasn't a "lad" I had answered.

"Just _bloody_ take the offer, I need a bathroom!"

Turns out I yelled quite loudly because I caught Elrond's attention. The Elf turned towards me.

"And who might _you_ be?" He had asked, raising an curious eyebrow. I opened my mouth to talk but, as always, Gandalf cut me off.

"I'll explain later Elrond, now is not the time." Gandalf told him, patting his back. Elrond glanced at Gandalf and then finally gestured for us to come inside. The dwarves started forwards but I had stayed behind.

"Err, Lord Elrond," I called, awkwardly standing in front of the Elf. "Do you, by any chance, have a bathroom and some clean clothes I could borrow?" I asked, looking down at my ripped leggings and my stained blouse.

"Of course." He nodded motioning to one of the Elf's to show me the way. I thanked him and followed the Elf towards the bath.

"Lead the way dude." I had told the Elf, grinning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I originally planned to update two day from now but it was too much tempting :D I really enjoy writing this story!<br>**_

_**I don't really like how this chapter turned out but I'm going to leave it like this. Instead, I'm going to work harder on the next chapter! **_

_**I wanted to thank you for the sweet reviews! So, thank YOU! They really mean a lot to me (They make waking up for school sooo much easier :D )**_

_**Also, I wanted to ask you guys if i should add Tauriel later on in to this story so i could spice up some things or should i stick to the original version? :)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you're having a fantastic day/night! Until next update! xoxo**_


	11. In love and war

The Elf Lord Elrond had assigned to me, whom I called dude, turned out to be a girl. Thankfully, she didn't understand the meaning of the term "dude" and just brushed it off as an odd dwarf thing.

"Anyway, my name is Oriana." I told her since that was the proper thing to do. Well, more or less proper. I was just bored and wanted to talk to someone who was actually female and didn't have a beard on her face.

"I am Bellethiel, lady Oriana." She told me, bowing her head. I nodded, bowing my head as well.

"Can I call you Belle? It's easier."

The Elf blinked at me a few times, surprised by my nickname, and then mumbled a quiet "As you wish". These Elves are so nice.

"So, do you guys get pedicures or manicures here?" I had asked her as we walked towards the bathroom. The inside of Rivendell was as stunning as the outside. Everything was pretty much decorated with all kinds of plants and majestic statues. Belle was about to say something but she was interrupted by loud shouts and laughs. Both of us looked ahead, feeling quite disturbed at what we're currently looking at.

The dwarves were all happily laughing and splashing each other in a large fountain... Oh, did I mention that they were all freaking naked? Turning bright red I slapped my hand over my face, shielding my innocent eyes. Thank God they were far away so we couldn't clearly see them. Still, it was disturbing on so many levels.

"Jesus Belle, you do know I can't un-see this, right?" I had mumbled to the flushed Elf, glancing at her. An image of Bombur dancing flashed through my head and I felt like puking. She sighed, looking down at me with a pained expression.

"Neither can I lady Oriana." Belle mumbled. "Come, your bath is over here." She continued, leading me towards a spacious white room with a bunch of decorative flowers and a large bathing tub in it. I could have died in this moment.

"This is heaven." I had mumbled, to which Belle smiled.

"The fresh clothes are placed on the shelves and if you desire something, just call. Enjoy your bath Lady Oriana." Belle said, leaving me by myself.

"Oh, I'll enjoy it." I mumbled, stripping out of my dirty clothes and entering the warm and lathered water. The feeling was indescribable. I washed everything from head to toe, taking a few minutes to relax. Occasionally, there would be an Elf woman coming inside, bringing me fresh towels and taking my old clothes for a wash. Actually, they threw them away, promising me some "better quality" ones. It better be like that because I spent a lot of money on that damn blouse!

I stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around my body. Since I technically didn't have my own clothes, the Elves had given me a long and flowy white dress with cropped sleeves that almost reached the floor. It felt really strange walking around without a bra but at the same time I felt so free. The dress was almost like a second skin to me, wrapping tightly around my body. On my way over to the dinning place I had ran in to Belle, which was good because I'm pretty sure I've lost my way. Elves and their bloody long and complicated hallways.

"Lady Oriana, did you enjoy your bath?" Belle asked me, smiling fondly. I nodded and grinned at her.

"Yes, it was just what I needed!"

"I'm glad you're pleased." She had told me. Her eyes then traveled to the top of my head. "What have you done with your hair? It looks uncontrolled." She added, frowning. Wow, way to boost my confidence Belle.

"Not all of us can have bloody perfect hair like you Elves or Thorin." I mumbled, combing a hand trough my bird nest hair. Big mistake. My fingers got stuck in the hair so I had to pull really hard to get them out.

"I apologize." She said a tiny smile on her lips. "If you wish I can tame your hair by braiding it?" Belle offered kindly. I thought about it then finally agreed. She couldn't possibly make it worse.

* * *

><p>When Belle was done with my hair I had a waterfall braid on the right side of my hair and lots of crossed braids that looked stunning and really complicated to make. I grinned at my reflection in the large mirror.<p>

"Where were you on my prom night when my hair looked like an 80's afro?" I mumbled jokingly, making tiny swirls with the dress. I love the "whoosh" noise it makes when I spin round and round and round...

Belle, being worried about the state of my sanity, put a hand on my shoulder making me stop spinning. It took me a while to stop the dizziness.

"Shall we go?" She asked smiling.

"Sure." I said and followed her towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>When we arrived the dwarves were gathered around a table, cheerfully chatting. The music that the Elves were playing kind of set the mood for my arrival. Well, it would have looked nice if I hadn't slipped on this damn long dress. Thankfully, none of the dwarves noticed. Belle did and she chuckled quietly, causing me to giggle about my own clumsiness. As we climbed up the stairs, the laughter died down and all eyes were on us- actually, mostly me, though. I coughed awkwardly, waving at them.<p>

"Err, hi..." I said, biting down on my lip. I hate being the center of attention.

Bofur was the first one to speak up.

"You look lovely Miss Oriana, doesn't she lads?" He asked. The dwarves all shouted in agreement, making me blush.

"That one's hasn't taken his eyes of off you." Belle whispered to me in a teasing tone. I glanced at her and then at the dwarves.

"Which one?"

"The beardless one, in the center." She told me, motioning with her head. I looked in the direction she pointed and my eyes met with Kilis brown ones. They were darker than usual with an unknown emotion in them as he stared intensely at me. I blushed, quickly averting my stare from him. Belle noticed that and smirked.

"You like him." She told me with a smug smile. I chocked on my breath, staring at her wide-eyed.

"N-no!" I said, pulling on my sleeves. "It's not like. It's- it's-" Instead of finishing the sentence, I scurried over to the table and sat next to Dwalin, my cheeks burning.

"Oriana, you look charming." Fili said from across the table. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Fili." He nodded and nudged Kili in the shoulder. The younger brother merely glanced at him.

"Don't you agree brother?" He asked him with a smug smile on his face. I glanced at Kili who, after a few second of staring at me, just shrugged.

"Not really." He said, gulping down his drink. I scrunched my fists under the table while Fili smacked his head, sending me an apologetic smile. I chuckled in response, relaxing up a bit. I don't know what i was getting so worked up about.

"Wine milady?" One of the male Elves with amazingly blue eyes asked. Holly crap, are they all this beautiful? I stared up at him baffled-looking and then slowly, like an idiot, nodded.

"Bloody hell your eyes are amazing." I had muttered. Though I didn't intend it to come out of my mouth but it kind of did. If you haven't noticed by now, my mouth has a mind of its own. The Elf smirked in response.

"Thank you milady. You look beautiful." He said and gently kissed my hand. I giggled nervously and blushed, turning towards the two Oakenshields. Fili was smiling amusingly towards me while Kili glared venomously at the Elf.

"More wine?" The Elf asked Kili, noticing his intense stare.

"No." Kili snapped, looking away. I smirked, fiddling with my food. Now I noticed that there was no meat, only salad!

"Try it," Dori said to Ori. "Just a mouthful." He insisted.

Ori made a grimace as he looked at the salad in his hand, turning it and frowning.

"I don't like green food." He mumbled and I snorted out a laugh. You and me both Ori, you and me both.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin demanded, tossing his bowl of salad. I scrunched my nose at the plate in front of me and pushed it away.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked. I chuckled at him and then looked ahead of me. Kili glanced briefly at me and then looked behind my shoulder. His face suddenly brightened up and he smirked charmingly, winking. What the hell was he smiling at?

I narrowed my eyes and subtly turned around, noticing that he was staring at an Elf girl playing the harp. All of a sudden I felt my body heat up, the blood in my veins boiling. I glared venomously at the Elf girl even though she did nothing wrong. I turned back around and kept my eyes fixed on to the plate, feeling like someone just slapped me.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself." Kili said to Dwalin. "To thin. They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there is not bad." he continued, nodding his head towards the Elf behind him. I snapped my eyes up towards the said Elf, expecting to see some kind of beautiful Elf girl, but I only fell in a fit of hysterical laughs.

"That's not an Elf maid." Dwalin whispered to him, barely holding back his own laughter. Kili looked back in disbelief and then back at Dwalin. Everyone started laughing while Kili glared at us.

"Very funny." He mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the table. I clutched my stomach and wiped the tears away.

"This is priceless." I said in between laughs. Kili snapped his head towards me and glared.

"_Shut up_." He snapped angrily at me. I stopped laughing and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" I asked teasingly.

"Because I say so." He bit back. I glared back at him. Why was he acting so cranky?!

"What the heck is your problem?!"

By now every dwarf and Elf stopped doing what they were doing and stared at us, completely silent. Even Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond stopped their conversation and focused on our argument.

"You, You are my problem!" Kili snapped standing up, his face flushed. "Ever since you joined our company you've been _MY_ problem!" He continued, staring me square in the eyes.

Everything in the room fell silent. No one dared to move or talk. I, myself, couldn't move nor talk, just stare back blankly. I literally felt like a part of me just died. I gulped and blinked the tears away, sitting up from the table with my hands balled up in fists.

"I need a walk." I mumbled shakily, scurrying away from the scenario. I have never cried about a guy before but now I couldn't stop the tears welling up in my eyes. I wandered around like a lost puppy, and ended up sitting near a waterfall where nobody could see or hear me cry. I sobbed, quite loudly and ugly, bringing my knees up to my chest. I cared for Kili, heck i liked him... and to hear him say those things, it broke me.

"Oriana..." a soothing and calm voice whispered above me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here it is :D I updated earlier because I'm sick and there's no school for me! Also, my parents got me a graphic drawing tablet and that is all i ever wanted in my life! Like, now i can draw Kili and Oriana (and the rest of the dwarves) all cute and stuff! ^_^<br>**_

_**I hope you're all satisfied with the outcome of this chapter. I wanted to show that Oriana can be vulnerable and that most of the time she hides her fear and nervousness behind her sarcasm. **__**_**Also, Kili is being rude for a reason. He doesn't hate Oriana or anything(just to put that out there). **_But the next chapter will be more "happier" and "fluffier" if that even makes sense. **_


	12. The art of forgiveness

"Oriana..." a soothing and calm voice whispered above me. I whimpered and pulled my legs even closer to my chest, burying my face deeper in to my knees. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled shakily.

"I know," he sighed and sat next to me. "But you have to." He continued, putting a hand on my shoulder. I gulped and raised my tear stained face, my eyes red from crying.

"Fili, he hates me and he's right …" I mumbled, staring absently at the stream. "I'm a problem. All I do is slow you guys down." I continued weakly.

"No Oriana, you are not." Fili said, moving my chin so I would look at him. His face was serious and determined. "Listen, my brother might be arrogant, too proud for his own good, rude and complicated but one thing I know is that he does not hate you." Fili continued as I sniffed sadly.

"Do you know why he is behaving this way towards you?" Fili asked softly.

"Because he's an asshole." I huffed, narrowing my eyes. Fili chuckled and shook his head.

"No," he said softly. "It is because he fancies you." He finished leaving me to stare at him blankly. So, Kili's behaving like a jerk towards me because he fancies me? Bullshit.

"Ha!" I said, moving my head away. "What a great way of showing someone you care; just call them your problem!" I spat glaring at the water.

"He was jealous." Fili defended his brother. I snapped my head towards him with a glare so furious it would even scare the pale Orc.

"Jealous?" I asked angrily. "What the hell did I do to make him jealous?!"

Fili rolled his eyes. "The Elf that poured you wine. Remember; you complimented him and he kissed your hand." He said with an amused half-smile. I stared blankly at him and then sighed.

"So what?" I said. "It's not like I kissed him or anything!" I huffed frustratingly. Guys are so complicated.

"Oriana, it is Kili we are talking about," Fili sighed as well. "He gets jealous when I talk to you."

I had flinched in my spot and turned towards Fili with my mouth hanging open and my cheeks burning red.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "H-he does?" I asked, a small unnoticeable smile forming on my lips.

Fili chuckled to himself and smiled at me.

"'Course," he said. "I told you, it is because he fancies you." He shrugged nonchalantly. I thought about it for a moment. Kili did glare at us whenever Fili and I talked... I shook my head.

"Well, he's not that innocent either." I huffed. "Why did he have to flirt with that Elf girl who played the harp? At least I didn't know I was making him jealous." I mumbled grumpily. Fili smirked amusingly at me.

"So, you admit that you were jealous?" Fili teased. I flinched and shook my head frantically.

"N-no!" I protested with a stutter. Fili stared at me with a look that said "Don't-lie-to-me" and I sighed in frustration.

"Okay, okay," I said grumpily. "I might have been a little jealous-"

"A little?" he laughed.

"Okay, I was really jealous!" I snapped at him. "Still, that gives him no right to insult me like that!"

Fili sighed and helped me up.

"I know. Although i love my brother I do not justify him for what he did, but you have to know that everything depends on you." He told me. I stared up at him, confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What depends on me?" I asked bluntly.

"Your relationship." He said simply. I chocked on my breath and inched away from him.

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Oriana, please," Fili said, putting a finger on my mouth. I glared fiercely at him.

"My brother is very dull, but he cares deeply for you. That is why you have to make the first step." He said slowly. I slapped his hand away and stared at him in disbelief.

"You want _ME_ to make the first move?!" I huffed angrily. First his brother insults me in front of everyone and now Fili wants me to make the first move?!

"Of course," he said simply. "It is in our tradition for the female dwarf to make her first move. Don't you know that?" he asked with a frown.

"No." I said bluntly. Fili sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your minimum knowledge of your own kin is quite alarming Oriana." He said with a half-smile. I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully.

Fili was wonderful. I wish I had a big brother like him back home. Home… I was so caught up with everything that happened here that I didn't even think about my home. How are my parents and sister coping with the fact that I'm missing? Better yet, how was I coping with all that happened? If it weren't for the constant adventurous things that are happening to us I'd be a walking rack.

"Oriana, are you coming?" Fili asked, snapping me from my daydream. I blinked a couple of times and then smiled sheepishly at him.

"Nah," I said, waving it off with my hand. "I'll have a look around."

Fili nodded understandingly and started forwards.

"Do not worry; I'll give him a little push." He said cheerfully, disappearing from my view. I shook my head at him and proceeded to wander around but not before I went back for Silvergem. I figured it'd be useful to have it with me. Not that I'm in danger, I just feel safer that way.

* * *

><p>I wasn't up for touring around Rivendell so I decided to have some fun with my bow. I choose a nice tree and I shot a couple of arrows at it. Of course, there were a couple of Elves who were giving me the nasty stare but I didn't pay attention. I was focused on my target. My hands were a bit shaky so I missed a couple of times and for some reason that made me really angry.<p>

I took a deep breath and straightened up, pulling the arrow backwards with concentration.

"You are not holding it right."

I turned around with immense speed and pointed my bow towards the voice, only to find a startled-looking Kili with his hands in the air. He gulped and stared at me with his eyes wide open. I suppressed my laughter and put on a serious face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, still pointing the bow towards him. I think I saw him step backwards in fear which made it so much harder to keep a straight face.

"I came here to talk to you. To apologize…" He said, slowly dropping his hands next to him. I sighed and turned my back on him, a smile appearing on my lips.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you or accept your apology?" I asked him, pulling back my bow. I heard him walk over to me.

"I figured you wouldn't." he mumbled. "Look Oriana; What I said back then… I did not mean it, any of it. Well, at least not in the way you understood it." He continued quietly.

"So, I'm not your problem?" I asked quietly, still gripping on to my arrow.

"Oh, but you are." Kili said cheerfully. I flinched releasing the arrow and this time, I didn't miss the tree. I turned towards Kili and glared fiercely at him.

"Excuse me?!" I asked offended. Kili stepped back, startled. "If this is your way of telling me you're sorry then you suck at it!" I said, poking him in the chest with every word. Kili stared down at me with a blank stare and then fell in a fit of laughs. I glared at him, confused. What did I say that made him laugh so much?

"Oriana, you clearly did not understand me." He said laughing.

"Clearly." I mumbled grumpily. He took both of my hands in his own and made me stare up at him, our faces inches apart.

"What I meant by you "being my problem" is that, from now on, I want to protect you." He said softly, his hot breath hitting my face. I gulped and blinked a couple of times, my cheeks flushed. Does this mean that Fili was right? Does Kili really fancy me? Kili smirked down at me.

"But by the way you shot that arrow it looks like you'll be protecting me." He said, laughing. I laughed along with him, both of us staring at the tree with my arrow stuck in it. I looked up at him.

"Well, I accept your apology." I say grinning. Kili laughs and brings my hand to his lips, placing a gentile kiss on it.

"Good, now I can sleep peacefully." He says, smirking. I snort at him and start picking up my bow and arrows. If I accepted his apology that doesn't mean I'll forgive him that easily. He'll have to earn my forgiveness.

"I didn't tell you…" he said from behind me.

"Hmm?" I mused, pulling on the arrow that was stuck in the tree. The damn thing wasn't coming out that easily.

"You look stunning." Kili said quietly. I chocked on my own breath and pulled the arrow a little too strongly, causing me to fall flat on my butt. What was I saying about him earning my forgiveness the hard way?

Kili barked out a laugh and walked over to me, helping me up. With my cheeks red I dusted the dirt off of my butt.

"I need to take a bath." I mumbled to him. Kili stared at me with an amused smile. "See you later." I said and started forwards.

"Your dress is still dirty." Kili remarked from behind.

"Stop staring at my butt then." I said, smirking. I could practically hear him choke on his own breath.

"W-what?" He huffed. "I did n-no such thing!" He protested as I entered the bathroom with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's another chapter :)<br>**_

_**Recently i couldn't help but update every 1-2 days. I guess i just love writing this xD**_

_**Sorry if some of them are acting a bit OOC. Also, i love the bromance between Oriana and Fili and how close as friends they've become. And the fact that Fili's a great older brother, taking care of Kili :) There will be one more chapter in Rivendell before the "real stuff" begins to happen :D**_

_**Until next update! (Which, by the rate I'm going, will probably be in 3 days or less :P )**_


	13. Drunk in love

_**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long :(**_

_**I had to study and take some test for school but now it's partly done! So, here's a nice long chapter :D**_

_**Happy late Valentines day everyone! **_**_*cries while writing chapter and viciously eating strawberry chocolate*_**  
><strong><em>Also, everything that is misspelled in this chapter is for a reason! :)<br>Enjoy reading! xoxo _**

* * *

><p>By the time I finished bathing, found some new clothes and made my hair presentable (Not really, I just jammed it up in a ponytail) it was already dark outside. The Elves had given me some traveling clothes as promised. Thankfully, it wasn't a long-sleeved dress that I'd most likely trip on. The following are the things that they gave me: A pair of brown tights, knee-length leather boots that were really comfy, a maroon tunic with puffed out shoulders, a dark brown corset over it and a long dark cloak for traveling. Overall it was really nice. I have to add that almost 90% of the clothing items are from the Elven children because compared to me, the Elves are hella tall.<p>

"Don't you Elves have something that-err-covers up more?" I asked Belle, pulling up my tunic. It was just right but the cleavage was a bit out of my comfort zone. Belle sighed and helped me with the corset.

"It fits perfectly." She said, tightening the corset. "Besides, I am sure that your beardless dwarf friend won't mind." Belle said in a teasing tone. I held my breath and made a quiet whimpering noise, my cheeks flushed.

"Done." She said with a tiny smirk. I smiled and made a few twirls in my new outfit, pleased with the results.

"How long will you been staying at Rivendell?" Belle asked. I shrugged and turned towards her. Even though we're only a few hours here I already feel like home. I could really get used to this life. Fancy baths, beautiful clothes, peaceful music ... Heaven. All this sounds very tempting but when I think about it, I'd rather go traveling with the dwarves. They are part of my family now, plus, I couldn't survive without Bombur's cooking.

"I dunno," I told her. "I hope it's for a longer time." I say with a wide grin. Belle is one of the cooler Elves I had the chance to meet and I'll be really sad once we leave.

"I hope so too" she said, patting my shoulders. "Now, you should go join your dwarf friends." She said cheerfully. I nodded and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

><p>You'd think that I'd have a hard time finding the way through the Elvish long hallways but the noise the dwarves were making could be heard from a plane. Seriously, I wonder how these guys manage not to get caught by the orcs. They literally burst out in a song every time they have a chance. Though, I'm surprised how they all stay in tune and know the words.<p>

They were all huddled around a fire they made, the stew slowly cooking in the pot. Awesome, they got some actual food. In the corner of the room Kili and Fili were nonchalantly lying on a bench thing, smoking their pipes. Fili noticed me first.

"Oriana!" he shouted really loudly on purpose, nudging Kili in the shoulder. I shot him a nasty look and walked towards them. The other dwarves joined in in the name shouting. At the mention of my name Kili raised his head in interest. He looked up at me his grin turning in to a baffled look.

"No more dresses?" Fili asked amusingly. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall.

"It wasn't really my style." I said with a shrug. "Why, does this look bad?" I asked, looking down at my outfit. Fili shook his head and grinned.

"Not at all, what do you think brother?" he asked Kili who was staring up at me. I glanced at Kili but he didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me. Suddenly, I felt really uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and pulled the tunic up, my cheeks flushed.

"Kili?" Fili laughed amusingly pushing him playfully. Kili blinked a few times and then awkwardly looked away.

"You-uh- you look lovely tonight" he mumbled. I giggled and opened my mouth to respond.

"I-I mean, not just tonight!" he said, jumping up from his seat. "You look lovely in general and well…" he trailed off snatching the glass of wine away from Bifur and downing it. I plopped down on the bench while laughing at his awkwardness.

"-Bombur!" Bofur said, throwing a sausage at the ginger dwarf. Bombur caught it with extreme eagerness, smiling proudly at us. But that didn't last long. There was a creaking noise and then the table he was sitting on cracked, making him fall down. All of us fell in a fit of loud laughs while the chubby dwarf wiggled with his tiny legs, trying to get up. I clutched my stomach and wiped the tears from laughing. Man I love these dwarves!

"Oriana!" Fili called from besides me. I looked up at him only to see that he's holding a glass of wine. I raise my eyebrow curiously at him.

"You want ME to drink?" I ask blankly. Fili nodded with a wide grin. I gulped nervously and shook my head.

"I'm not really good with drinking." I mumbled quietly. "I'll end up throwing it up."

Fili snorted and shoved the glass in my hands while I glared at him.

"Even better," he said. "Now drink, you need practice."

I sighed in surrender and mumbled a "here goes nothing" before gulping down the entire glass. At first the cold liquid burned my throat but then it felt really refreshing. When I was done with the first glass I snatched the second one away from Fili and downed it. All of the dwarves laughed and whistled whilst cheering at me.

"Oh the lass is going to have a bad headache in the mornin'!" Dwalin laughed. I frowned at him feeling a little warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Aye!" Bofur agreed. "Elvish wine is the strongest."

"What'r you talkin' 'bout…" I slurred, narrowing my eyes at the now blurry dwarves in front of me. "I feelr fine…" I said drunkly, my eyelids dropping. There was a second where I thought "Oh crap I'm drunk" before my brain blacked out and went full drunk mode. Now I was out of control.

"Man, I rly wanna have a beard." I slurred, stroking my bare face. Wouldn't it be cool if I had a beard? I could like, make it long as Gandalf's and then braid it. Beards are cool. I laughed loudly and leaned forwards, grabbing another glass of wine. Fili barked out a laugh and snatched the glass away from me, turning towards Kili. It's needless to say that I glared furiously at him.

"That's enough drinking for tonight," he said with a smile. "Brother, help Oriana find her chamber." He said to Kili who nodded and tried to help me up. I waved my hands frantically in the air.

"I-" I had started dramatically, standing up. "Am fully and utterly cpble of finding my own chambr… room… thing by myself, thank yr very mch" I exclaimed drunkly. Kili rolled his eyes catching me just in time before I got a chance to collide with the floor. I giggled and twirled a piece of his hair between my fingers.

"You've got really pretty hair." I said, smiling sheepishly. "And a cute face… Are you a model?"

Kili smiled amusingly at me and picked me up bridal style to which I yelled "weeeee!"

"Come on Oriana, let us get you to your chamber." He said with a tired sigh. I nodded stupidly and turned to look at the other dwarves.

"Adios my dwarfish dudes!" I yelled, waving to them. They bursted out laughing and waving back at me.

"Such nice dwarves…" I said dreamily. Kili chuckled quietly while I gazed up at him. He really was stunning. I loved how the moonlight hit his face making him look like a god with his beautiful eyes and hair and lips and everything…

"Can I have anothr drink?" I asked pouting innocently at him.

"You are drunk Oriana," he said quietly with an amusing tone. "If you take one more drink you'll pass out."

I nodded slowly and sighed, burring my face in his chest.

"I don't wanna die again…" I mumbled very quietly but it didn't go unnoticed by Kili. He stopped walking and gently placed me down, cupping my face. His eyes were soft, worried and loving.

"What do you mean by "dying again" Oriana?" he asks slowly. I shrug nonchalantly and wave it off.

"I'm gonna tell yr a secret but you have t' promise me you won't tellr no one." I slurred, putting a finger on his mouth. I felt his lips stretch in to a small smile as he slowly nodded.

"Okay, I'm not rly from here." I said laughing stupidly. "I was a human girl once. I got reaaaaally drunk at my friend's party and kind of died. Then Gandalf found me and made me his dghter and now I'm here wit yr guys!" I continued, smiling at Kili who stared blankly at me. He sighed and tried to move the hair away from my face.

"Oriana, you're drunk and you don't know what you are talking about-"

"Kili," I said, taking his hand. "You believe me right? Please tell me yr do…" I mumbled quietly. He stared at me for a long time and then finally sighed.

"So, Gandalf's not your father?" he asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I knew it." He said with a tiny laugh. I giggled and pushed him playfully.

"Liar," I said laughing. "Can't yr see Gandalf and I have the same eyebrws?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Kili barked out a laugh and followed me for support while I drunkly walked around.

"Kili!" I suddenly yelled, stopping in my tracks and turning towards him. He also stopped, surprised.

"Yes?"

"I shall sing to you the song of my people!" I exclaimed brightly. He laughed crossing his arms and smirking don at me. This is going to be a hell of a show.

"Alright Miss Oriana, sing."

I grinned widely at him and cleared my throat in preparation for singing. Here goes nothing-

"Whooooo- lives in a pineapple under the sea- Spngbob sqrpants-" I sang loudly, spreading my arms. Kili bursted out laughing catching me by the waist as I dropped down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… no," I said, shushing him. "This was just a test. Now I'll sing the dwarf song." I said raising a finger in the air. I had vaguely remembered the song Thorin and the dwarves sang in Bilbo's hobbit hole because the song was relaxing and the lyrics were really interesting. Kili smiled and I took that as I "go on, sing". So I did. Closing my eyes I sang the Misty Mountains Cold song.

**_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
>To dungeons deep and caverns old<br>We must away ere break of day  
>To find our long-forgotten gold…" <em>**

I finished singing and opened my eyes. Surprisingly I didn't stutter or slur the words whilst. The song is just too beautiful to ruin it. Kili was staring at me, speechles. I groaned and flung my head backwards.

"I know, I know," I mumbled. "I sing rly horribly."

Kili blinked a few times and then raised my chin to look at him. Even in a drunken state my cheeks were flushed from his gaze.

"That was far from horrible. That was beautiful" he said breathlessly, staring me square in the eyes. I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, that's rly-" but my words get lost in the night air as our faces leaned closer to each other, inches apart.

And then, there was a voice.

_**"Kili, Kili!"**_

We both jumped apart at the sound of Fili's voice echoing through the hallways. He walked over to us as we stood awkwardly away from each other. Fili gave us a strange look.

"Brother, how long does it take you to escort a drunken girl to her chamber?" Fili asked with a laugh. Kili laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, if yr'd excuse me I will escrt ths drunken girl to her room by myself… bye!" I said and scurried away to a random empty room with a large bed. I leaned against the door whit a large smile on my face. Did we just almost kiss? And did Fili interrupt our almost kiss? I'll have to smack him for that. When I was finished with scolding Fili in my mind I walked clumsily towards the bed and fell on it, instantly falling asleep. Little did I know that this was the only time I'd be getting a proper calm sleep…


	14. Marching on

"Oriana..." a muffled voice mused softly, shaking me lightly by the shoulders. I groaned feeling my head pound loudly against my skull and stirred around in the bed, trying to block the light that was hitting my face.

"Oriana," the voice repeated impatiently and more sternly this time. "Come on, you need to get up." I huffed and buried my face deeper in the pillow, refusing to wake up.

"Oriana-" but before the sentence could be finished I jolted up angrily from the bed and with a silent growl, sucker- punched whoever disturbed my sleep. There was a cracking noise followed by a loud yelp. Immediately I was filled with panic. What the heck was I thinking?! I quickly opened my tired eyes only to see Kili covering his nose with a pained expression on his face. I let out a shaky breath, feeling at ease.

"_Oh thank god_," I breathed out, placing a hand over my heart. Kili stared at me with complete horror. "I thought I just sucker-punched Gandalf." I finished, silently laughing.

"Well, you punched _me_ instead." He hissed, groaning in pain. I rolled my eyes and wiggled out of the bed, grabbing a clean towel and moving Kili's hand away from his nose.

"Hey!" He protested but I shushed him and cupped his chin so he would be looking at me. He froze in his spot, his dark eyes focused on my brown ones. Smiling reassuringly at him I glanced down at his nose, cringing at the sight of the crimson blood trickling down his upper lip. Instantly, I shook it aside and gently dabbed the towel on the blood. Kili hissed and winced in pain, making me roll my eyes. He's such a sissy.

"Be a man." I said smirking, causing him to mutter a few curses in dwarfish.

"Be a little more gentile!" he retorted back.

"What the bloody hell were you doing here in the first place?!" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. He huffed lightly which only caused him even more pain.

"I did not know you had such a strong punch." He complained, snatching the towel away from me and placing it on his nose. "And to answer your question; I was waking you up. Gandalf's orders."

I stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked slowly. Kili waved his hand lazily and growled a quiet "Gandalf said we should leave without him. Don't ask me why." As soon as he said that I felt a ping of pain in my heart. We're leaving? Already? But I was enjoying this so much. And I won't have Belle to talk with me anymore…

"Oriana..." Kili shook me lightly by the shoulder, noticing my grim look. "What is the matter?" He asked softly, frowning. I blinked a few times and then stared up at him, a small smile spread on my lips.

"Nothing, I just- I'm really going to miss bathing." I said with a sad sigh to which he laughed. That wasn't a lie. I really was going to mess the heavenly baths.

"I'll be ready in a minute." I said smiling up at him. He nodded understandingly and after a couple of awkward seconds, gave me a tight hug before scattering out of the room. I stood there for a short while, gazing at the direction he went and then proceeded to get ready. Good thing I was still in my clothes from last night.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for everything Belle" I had mumbled in to the female Elf's hair, while she was awkwardly patting my back. I succeeded in convincing the dwarves to give me a couple of moments to say goodbye to Belle but not after they made me promise to not complain about the lack of baths and proper food. Those tricky little dwarves.<p>

"You are quite welcome Oriana," Belle said with a sad sigh. She placed an arm on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "I am sure we will see each other again but until then, I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

I sniffed and waved at her one last time before starting forwards towards the impatient dwarves who were all ready to go.

"Also, I am expecting an invitation to your wedding!" she called from behind me with a teasing tone. I choked on my breath a small blush forming on my face. Unfortunately, KIli had heard what Belle said and he was now staring at me in disbelief.

"_You're going to be wed? To whom?_!" he asked in shock and disbelief while Fili barked out a loud laugh and I covered my flushed face with my hands. This was going to be a very long trip.

Looking one more time behind us we moved on with our journey. Going high and low, under and over the giant mountains we have crossed a hell of a long way and I'm pretty sure I had mumbled something along the lines of "Stunning" and "Bloody amazing" every time a tall mountain or a waterfall came in sight. And trust me; that had happened a lot of times.

"Keep up Oriana" Fili teased, a little in front of me. Panting I glare venomously at him as last-nights memories suddenly became more clear. It's time to get some payback. I walk over to Fili and nonchalantly smack him across the head, causing the other dwarves to laugh and Fili to yelp in surprise.

"What was that for?" he hissed, stopping in his tracks. I shrugged but didn't stop walking.

"For ruining the moment." I mumbled quietly. Fili looked at me in confusion and suddenly reached out for my hand, pulling me back. He leaned closer to my ear.

"You mean, for ruining the possible kiss between my brother and you?" he whispered, a smug smile on his lips. I inhaled sharply and looked around to see if anyone heard. Luckily, no one was near us and Kili was in the very front of our group. I swiftly pull my hand away and start forwards muttering a quiet "No". I could clearly hear him laugh behind me as he quickly caught up with me. Damn these small dwarf legs!

"I am terribly sorry for ruining your romantic kiss-"

"_We didn't kiss_!" I hissed, sharply stopping. Fili also stopped, finding my anger amusing.

"Because I ruined it." He exclaimed brightly. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Great, let me just add this to the never-ending list of Fili's teasing.

"Fili, Oriana!" Kili's voice suddenly called for us. We turned our heads to the front, noticing Kili making his way towards us.

"This is just bloody great!" I groaned in frustration. Fili chuckled and bumped his shoulder playfully against mine.

"Let us hope my little nephews won't get their mothers rage." He teased before starting forwards. It took me longer than needed to process what he said and when I did, the color of my face turned from flushed to crimson red. One minute he was teasing me about Kili and now he's talking about baby Oakenshields!

"Oriana."

I might as well write "I'm in love with Kili" on my forehead because I'm never going to get the end of this.

"Oriana, are you listening to me?"

How am i supposed to look Kili in the eyes again and-

"Have you gotten a fever? You're quite flushed." Kili suddenly spoke up, placing a hand over my forehead. Only now I noticed that he was by my side. I shook my head frantically and started forwards while avoiding his gaze, him following shortly after me.

"What did Fili and you talk about?" he asked, a ping of jealousy in his voice. I gulped and laughed nervously.

"We were…err… talking about… girl stuff?" I said hesitantly. That sounded more like a question than a statement. I'm a crappy liar. Kili narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me but thankfully didn't push the matter any further.

"Oriana, there is a matter we need to discuss…" Kili suddenly said, staring at me with his dark eyes. I flinched and blinked a couple of times at him.

"Y-yeah?" I asked shakily. "About what?"

"About last night…" He said with a sigh. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat really loudly as both of us stopped walking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger :D<br>**_

_**Enjoy reading! Until next update! xoxo**_


	15. Random facts and loving acts

I gawked at him while chewing nervously on my bottom lip. He's going to mention the kiss, I just know it… What if I screwed up and thought that we were about to kiss but in reality it was just my drunk self falling forwards? Ugh, I'm so not ready for this.

"Last night you-"

"-Sang really terribly?" I asked really quickly cutting him off and putting a finger on his lips so I could shush him. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." I continued with a sheepish grin. He raised his eyebrows questionably at me and moved my finger away.

"No, you sang wonderfully." he said slowly making me blush. "That is not what I wanted to talk about. What I wanted to talk about is-"

"-_It's physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky!_" I said bluntly, cutting him off again. This time Kili stopped talking and stared at me in utter confusion.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"What?" I repeated, playing dumb. If I could slap myself now I would gladly do it. But I can't because it'll make me look even more idiotic. Kili shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but not before I spoke up first… again.

"Did you know that slugs-"But this time he covered my mouth with his large hand. I mumbled in to his palm and narrowed my eyes at him. Rude.

"For the love of Durin," he huffed in frustration, a small, amused smile present on his lips. "Can you just please listen to what I have to say?" he asked me, still covering my mouth. Although I didn't want to talk about it I had decided to listen to him. I couldn't just hit him with a bunch of stupid, random facts that pop in my head and expect him to drop the subject. Actually, I could but I decided to take the hard way.

"Well?" Kili asked while I frantically nodded in confirmation. He sighed and slowly removed his hand from my mouth, leaving me to keep my lips tightly sealed.

"Alright," he breathed out, looking me straight in the eyes. "Last night you-"he stopped and his gaze flickered briefly to my lips and then to my eyes again. Here it comes. He took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Last night you had said to me that you were not of this world. I do not know if it was the drunken side talking or if it was true but that is what I wanted to talk about." He finished, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I stood there just staring blankly at him. _THAT_'s what he wanted to talk about? So, in conclusion, I made a fool out of myself for nothing… Well, that's just great. On the brighter side, there was no mention of the "possible kiss" of ours… or at least I think it was like that…

"Oriana?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and stared up at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, urging me to explain. I sighed in frustration. If there was anybody I trust than that is Kili. He might be a pain in my arse but I can completely rely on him.

"Actually, it was both my drunk and sober side talking," I said with a small laugh. "I didn't make it up. I'm sorry I lied about being Gandalf's daughter…" I continued, averting my gaze from him. I felt really ashamed and bad for lying to the dwarves. Kili sighed and turned my chin towards him so I would be looking in his eyes. I gulped as his face turned from serious to gentle.

"You do not have to apologize to me Oriana," he said softly. "I will not think any differently of you nor does it matter if you are of another world."

I smiled sadly at him and lunged forwards, embracing him in a tight hug while burring my face in his soft hair.

"Thank you for understanding." I mumbled softly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"After all," he started. "No one could be of this world if they're talking about "magic boxes" and other strange things." He said with a laugh. I huffed and punched him playfully, a smile on my lips. When I backed away from him, he was grinning amusingly at me.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Who is _SpongeBob Squarepants_?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Oh for the love of god, now I have to explain this to him. I fell in a fit of uncontrollable laughs while Kili patiently waited for my answer. When I finally calmed down a bit I started explaining it to him. But, of course, someone had to interrupt me. In this case it was Thorin.

_"Kili, Oriana!"_ he had shouted from the front of our group that was now far away. Oopsy. "Stop with your pointless chatting and move along! There is a storm ahead of us!" he added grumpily, pointing forwards. Well, someone's in a bad mood. Both Kili and I looked at the direction he was pointing and I could feel my breath hitch. Whoa, that was one hell of a storm.

"Perhaps you could tell me about it another time?" Kili suggested with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded as both of us started forwards, catching up with the other dwarves. Fili gave me a knowing look and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at me. I would have flipped the bird at him if it wasn't for the loud sound and flash of thunder, emerging from the dark clouds above the large mountain. It totally ruined my mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, this is kind of a shortfiller chapter or "foreshadowing"for the next one (which, if everything goes according to my plan, will be up ****very**** soon) :D  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :3 I really love reading them. Also, I wanted to add that "the kiss" will take a little bit time. Kili and Oriana are both oblivious when it comes to their affections towards each other so it will take time for them to work it all out. But on the brighter side, that means there will be more awkward fluffy moments between them! :D **_

_**Until the next update you lovely, beautiful people! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	16. The oncoming storm

"_Hold on_!" Thorin roared from the front of our group as we desperately clung on to the slippery and rocky walls of the mountain, the harsh and cold wind hitting us like ocean waves. I placed one hand on my hair keeping it in place while gripping tightly on to the wall with the other one.

Trying not to slip on the narrow and uneven path and end up at the bottom of the mountain pit, I cautiously walk behind Ori who was quietly whimpering. Poor guy, I can fully sympathize with him. If it wasn't for the cold wind that literally paralyzes my whole body or the bloody rain in which I'm currently drowning in, I would also cry out in frustration.

There was a noise at the front of our group and I only managed to see a glimpse of Bilbo who was falling forwards, towards the mountain pit. Thank goodness he was quickly pulled backwards by the dwarves who were near him. I breathed out in relief but it came out as an angry huff.

"You know what?" I asked, talking more to myself than to the others. "This is the best bloody idea you guys have had so far. Really, it is!" I muttered sarcastically, shaking from the cold. God knows there'll be more of these moments if not even crazier and dangerous! Although, if you're in a company of 13 dwarves and you're on a quest that requires facing a freaking fire-breathing dragon, everything's going to be dangerous. I should have realized that by now.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin exclaimed, moving his hair out of the way. It looked manageable even in this weather condition while my hair resembled a rat's nest. The dwarves, including myself, nodded and shouted in agreement.

"_Look out_" Dwalin suddenly roared.

Soaked in rain and confused I stared at the dwarf in confusion and averted my gaze above him. Up until now I could cope with everything that happened but in that moment… I think my mouth dropped, almost reaching the floor. It was a rock, a really large rock flying right over us. I was so startled that I couldn't move or make any kind of sound. Thankfully, I was immediately pulled back against the wall by Kili who wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around me. The rock collided with the surface of the mountain and it started crumbling in to various pieces, falling down on us. The dwarfs raised their weapons above their heads and used them as shields, waiting for the large pieces to fall down. I kept my eyes tightly shut until I felt Kili's hot breath on my face.

"Are you alright?" He yelled, trying to overpower the sound of the thunder. I took in a large breath and nodded sharply, although I wasn't alright. This was bloody insane!

Kili smiled briefly and squeezed my hand tightly, trying to comfort me.

"This is no thunder storm!" yelled Balin, looking upwards in horror. "_It's a thunder battle_!" He exclaimed, pointing forwards.

All scared and exhausted we looked at the direction he pointed and I swear I could feel my heart rise to my throat. That… that thing was a large _stone giant_ who separated itself from the mountain and started moving around freely!

"_What_?!" I hissed. "How is that even possible?!" I screeched, looking horrifyingly at the stone giant.

"Bless me," mumbled Bofur, approaching the edge of the mountain cliff. "The legends are true after all._ Giants. Stone giants_!" He said, looking at them in astonishment.

"Oh, well of course!" I huffed angrily. "Of course that something like this would happen to us!" I hissed, glaring at the giant through the thick rain.

The stone giant broke a large piece of the mountain and threw it on, apparently, another freaking stone giant that emerged from the right side of our mountain, very close to us.

"_Keep close to the wall_!" Thorin roared. Once again I was pulled back against the wall by Kili, feeling the world under my feet crumble into pieces. And I mean literally! The small path that we were standing on was breaking itself because of the large impact of the stone.

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed Kili's hand even tighter, if it was possible. At least I'm going to die by his side. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He stared in to my eyes for a couple of seconds before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on my wet forehead.

"**_Forgive me_**." He whispered softly. I opened my mouth to speak but I was suddenly pushed by him towards Fili and away from the growing crack that was forming below me. Fili caught me with ease and pushed me behind him in to safety. Baffled, I leaned over Fili who was stretching his arm towards Kili.

"_Kili, grab my hand_!" Fili yelled, desperately reaching for his brother but there was no use. The mountain split in half and separated us from the other dwarves. I pulled Fili away from the edge, my eyes welling up with tears. Kili had saved my life by risking his own.

We were standing on the knee of one of the stone giants who just started fighting each other. We were in the middle of a freaking stone giant battle! The force of the hit our giant received sent me flying forwards but I was quickly pulled back by Fili.

I don't know how hard I was screaming but I'm sure that I had reached the point where I could no longer produce a single sound, but only breathe in and out heavily. My hair was scattered all over my face and it was flying back and forth as the giant moved. My body and fingers were bloody, cold and numb, and I'm pretty sure that I'll have big bruises when all of this is over. Actually, if we even get out alive. I really doubt that option in this very moment.

I look to my left side and my eyes meet with Bilbo's terrified ones. I think we're both probably thinking the same thing right now: Screw this adventure and Gandalf with his constant disappearance! That damn wizard is never around when shit like this happens! And he calls himself my father! Ha, great parenting Gandalf, really!

Our stone giant was smacked by the other one and it started falling forwards, towards the mountain. I screamed loudly and held on to Fili's hand who squeezed my hand with the same force. We caught a glimpse of the other group while falling forwards. They made it safely on the ledge across from us. I smiled briefly, happy that at least some of them were going to make it out alive. And Kili, he's safe.

I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip as we crashed in to the mountain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did I not say that the update will be soon? :D<strong>_

_**This was very heartbreaking to write :(  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, the next update will be on Wednesday and until then i leave you with this chapter! :)**_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo **_


	17. Aftermath

_I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip as we crashed in to the mountain._

* * *

><p>To my great surprise and joy we didn't die.<p>

The knee of the giant collided with the mountain surface and we somehow fell forwards in to the dent it made. I would be lying if I say that it didn't hurt. It did. It hurt like hell but at least we're alive. We were stacked on top of each other like a bunch of pancakes, groaning in pain. My face was currently buried in someone's beard as I mumbled a few colorful words and groaned in pain.

"Bloody hell," I murmured, inching my face away from, as it seems, Bombur's beard and moving my hair out of the way. "We're alive…" I continued breathlessly. Then I was struck by realization that, in fact, we didn't die and my body was now pumped up with adrenaline and energy.

"We're alive!" I repeated through a relieved laugh, hugging the dwarves who were the closes to me. Ori squealed in joy and hugged me back with the same amount of happiness.

"Fili!" I called the older Oakenshield, looking around. His blonde head popped up as he raised his hand a little away from me, groaning in pain. He's alive too!

"No!" We heard Thorin roar from the other side. "Fili!"

Soon after that we were surrounded by the other half of our group who breathed and laughed out in relief when they saw us alive and unharmed.

"They're alive!" Dori breathed out happily as he pulled Ori in to a hug. "They're alive!"

Thorin pushed his way through the dwarves and embraced Fili in to a tight hug.

I smiled and somehow managed to pull myself up with the help of Bofur.

"Are you alright lass?" he asked, helping me regain my balance since I was quite light-headed. I waved my hand around and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. " I mumbled, dusting myself off. Bofur nodded his head and looked around with a frown.

"Where's Bilbo?" He suddenly questioned. Everyone's head snapped up, looking frantically for any traces of the small hobbit.

"I don't understand," I mumbled. "He was just-"

And then I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Bilbo desperately holding on to the edge of the cliff. I gasped in shock and lunged forwards, stretching my arm for him to reach.

"Bilbo, take my hand!" I cried out to him. Bilbo tried to grab my hand but I was too far away. I glanced downwards and I almost stopped breathing. We were so high on the mountain. With a touch of determination I suppressed my fear of heights and suddenly leaned forward, holding out my hand even more. But luck was not on my side.

Part of the stone on which I was kneeling started to crumble into small pieces and I was sent to fall forwards. The dwarves yelled and gasped in shock, lunging forwards to garb me. I screamed and waved my hands in all directions, in hope of grabbing on to something. Luckily I was able to grab a hold on to a large rock that was sticking out.

I shared a horrified look with Bilbo who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Thorin had immediately jumped in to action and swung himself over the edge, grabbing Bilbo by his coat. He pulled Bilbo back to safety and then helped me, but he slipped on the rocky edge causing the other dwarves to yank him back to safety. My back was pressed against the mountain wall with Bilbo by my side, both of us shaking and breathing heavily.

"I thought we almost lost our burglar and our lady" Dwalin said, smiling softly at us. I smiled sheepishly and gave him a thumb up.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never come." Thorin spat, glaring at Bilbo. I felt the need to stand up for the small hobbit but I stayed silent, not wanting to make things worse. And then Thorin turned towards me. I gulped and pressed my back further into the wall.

"And her," he said firmly. "This is no place for a weak and defenseless girl."

I winced and squeezed my fists so hard that I couldn't even feel the pain as Thorin turned his back and entered in a cave they had found.

Blinking away the tears that were forming in my eyes I turned towards Bilbo and patted his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up to me, his own eyes glossy, and smiled briefly before scattering inside of the cave.

"Oriana!" someone called. I raised my head up as my eyes met with Kili's worried ones. From all of the things that happened and the shock I was in I had forgotten about him.

"I thought you-" But he was heavily cut of when I flung myself into his arms and wrapped my hands tightly around his neck. He was startled for a moment but then wrapped his own arms around me.

We didn't speak. We just stayed in each others arms while I chocked on my tears. Everything that had happened to me up until now caught up. It was too much to handle. I had died in my previous life and I almost died today.

Kili backed away slightly and moved the pieces of hair that were sticking to my wet face.

"I thought I had lost you." He breathed out. "You shouldn't do foolish things like that!" he said, pressing his forehead against mine. I wept, biting down on my lower lip to stop the tears from falling.

"Please do not cry Oriana," Kili said, stroking my cold cheek. "It breaks my heart when you cry."

I sniffed and tried blinking the tears away.

"I- I'm… s-sorry." I choked out. He quickly shook his head and embraced me in a hug.

"There is no need to apologize to me Oriana. You have done nothing wrong."

I nodded weakly, my entire body shaking from exhaustion and pain. Kili backed away and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You're shaking."

I tried waving it off with my hand but a sudden surge of lightness and pain struck my knees, and just like that I had lost my balance. Kili winced and caught me by the waist before I collided with the hard ground.

"I can't f-feel my legs…" I mumbled into his chest, feeling my stomach toss and turn. Oh God, please don't let me throw up.

"You're exhausted." He exclaimed. "Let's get you inside." He said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me inside. This would have been a really beautiful moment if it weren't for my nausea and dizziness.

"Fili!" Kili called the older Oakenshield who was immediately by his brother's side.

"Is she alright Kili?" He asked with a worried frown. Kili quickly nodded and sat down against the cave wall with me in his arms.

"Yes, she is just exhausted." Kili told him. "See if you can find a cloak for her."

As he was told, Fili nodded and looked around for a cloak. I sniffed and snuggled myself up against Kili's warm body. I felt him chuckle lightly as he stroked my hair.

"Am I r-really weak and d-defenseless?" I mumbled quietly against his chest. Kili inhaled sharply and glanced down at me.

"You know you are not." He told me softly. "And you also know that my uncle did not really mean that."

I shivered and tried standing up but I was softly pushed down by Kili.

"Rest, you are exhausted Oriana." He ordered firmly yet his voice still had the softness in it. I groaned in annoyance but didn't oblige. I couldn't just throw away a chance to lay in Kili's embrace. Fili came back and placed a slightly damp cloak over my body. Instantly I felt a lot warmer. With a small sigh I snuggle in to Kili's chest and fall asleep, listening to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's another update! :D<br>**_

_**I'm so excited to write the next chapters! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading and until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	18. Hella long speeches

_"__Where do you think you're going?"_

_"__Back to Rivendall"_

_"__No, you just can't turn back now. You're part of the company!"_

I groaned and blinked a couple of times being awoken by the ongoing conversation between the dwarves. Either they're too loud or I have a major headache… or it could be both.

Rubbing my sleepy eyes I turned towards the ones who were talking, well, more like arguing.

"_-No, you don't!_" Bilbo suddenly blew, glaring at Bofur. "You don't understand!" he hissed. I frowned and somehow wiggled out of Kili's warm embrace. As opposed to the loud voices Kili was sleeping soundly with his lips slightly puckered. I smiled briefly to myself and then walked over to Bilbo and Bofur.

"You're dwarves! You're used to…this life, to living on the road!" Bilbo hissed at Bofur and immediately regretted it. He bowed his head slightly, looking ashamed of himself.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping closer towards them. "Why are you arguing?" I whisper-yelled, trying to stay quiet yet firm. I was amazed how these guys were still asleep.

"Bilbo's tryin' to leave." Bofur said, pointing at Bilbo. I gasped in shock and turned to glare at Bilbo who only sighed in frustration.

"Bilbo," I said, clutching my cloak. "You can't leave!"

He shook his head and looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"But I have to." He said slowly. "You heard what Thorin said; I should have never come." He mumbled quietly. I frowned and placed my hand on his shoulder, slightly smiling.

"No Bilbo, you don't have to go." I started slowly. "You know what Thorin's like; he's always cranky, moody, short-tempered, bitchy, angry… but that's not the point! The point is that I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. And if so, you shouldn't let it get to you. You have to believe in yourself. I mean, he told me that I'm a weak and defenseless girl ... It could be true but _I don't give a rats ass_ about it! I believe in myself and I believe in you." I finished, taking a deep breath. Wow. That was one hell of a deep speech I gave him.

He nodded, smiling at the floor but he still doesn't look convinced.

"Thank you for the encouraging words Oriana." he said quietly, his voice small like a mouse. "But I am still determined to go back. This is no place for a hobbit like me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he raised his hand to silence me.

"Oriana, please do not-"

Bilbo sentence ended when the ground beneath our feet began to vibrate and out of nowhere began to crack.

"Not again!" I muttered as Torin shot up and yelled _"Quick, wake up"_

But even that was too late. I was able to share a single horrified look with Kili when I suddenly began to fall down the hole. We tumbled and slid downwards hitting the large rocks. It hurt like hell! It seemed to me like it was an eternity before we all fell in to a basket type of thing, landing heavily on the ground. Unfortunately for Bilbo and me, we were hanging on the edge… again.

Then all of a sudden some ugly Goblin creatures started surrounding the dwarves, completely awoiding us. Huh, guess being petit did have its advantages. The goblins tackled the dwarves down and started pulling them away from us!

"Oriana!" I heard Kili's alarmed voice call. I squeaked out in pain as I barely held on to the edge, my hands shaking. The dwarves along with the goblins were now nowhere in sight. We were all alone.

"I can't- hold on- anymore!" I said in between breaths, biting down on my lip.

"Oh, yes you can!" Bilbo said firmly and stretched his hand out to me. With a bit of luck and Bilbo's help I was now back to safety.

"Grab my hand!" I said urgently, stretching my hand towards him. He shakily held out his own hand but lost the grip of the other one, resulting in him falling.

"Bilbo!" I screeched, trying to grab him by the coat but it was no use. He fell into the darkness, tumbling down the rock. I dropped down on the ground and screamed into my own hands, trying so hard not to cry. I can't cry. I need to do something and make sure that Bilbo didn't save me and fall down in vain.

With a dose of determination I took a deep breath and picked myself off the ground, grabbing my bow. Quietly, I snuck around the cave and looked for a way out or at least a way that leads me to the other dwarves. These goblins sure do love old wooden bridges.

"Ugh, it smells worse than the troll cave." I spat, gagging on the horrible smell.

"I think I'm going to throw- Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed loudly, taking out my bow as a goblin jumped in front of me. It hissed and glared, holding a rusty blade in his hand.

I gulped hard and held a firm grip on Silvergem.

"S-stay away o-or I'll use it!" I warned him, trying to sound tough. The goblin just did a nasty little chuckle and charged at me full speed. I made a loud yelp as his blade collided with my bow, making a clashing sound. He kept charging and swinging at me and I did my best to block the attacks, but I was slowly running out of energy.

"Can we… please… take…a… break?" I said in between exhausted breaths.

"Weak dwarf girl!" the goblin mocked. "I'll make you in to supper!" he spat, cutting my arm with his blade. I screamed in pain, but soon it turned into a scream of anger.

"I ... I'm not ... weak!" I screamed and started to hit him with my bow, kicking him as hard as I could. When he tumbled to the ground from the force of my kick, I walked slightly backwards and prepared an arrow.

"Just try to touch me and you'll see what this small, poor, defenseless girl can -Aaahh!" but I stopped when he jumped on me, causing us both to fall down the edge in to the darkness. Note to self: Don't give long speeches anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was just a quick filler type of chapter before the longer ones :)<strong>_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo ;)**_


	19. Hobbitsez and Dwarfsez

_"Just try to touch me and you'll see what this small, poor, defenseless girl can -Aaahh!" but I stopped when he jumped on me, causing us both to fall down the edge in to the darkness. Note to self: Don't give long speeches anymore._

* * *

><p>"Oriana!" Someone hissed shaking me by the shoulders. "Oriana, please wake up!"<p>

I groaned, feeling my head pound and my body ache. I'll have to remind myself never to give long speeches again. That is, if I'm alive. The last thing I remember was me preaching to the goblin and then BAM! The little shit jumped on me and now I guess I'm either dead or am going to die.

I blinked my eyes open and found a dark figure hovering above me. The goblin, he survived the fall! I screamed and picked up my bow, ready to smack the hell out of him.

"Oriana, it's me, Bilbo!"

I stopped screaming and grinned widely at him, dropping the bow. He's not dead!

"Bilbo!" I squeaked at the hobbit, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. "You're alive!"

He shifted in his place and patted my back awkwardly. I still kept my arms tightly around him, refusing to let go. I thought he died!

"Uh, Oriana-" he started uncomfortably.

"Not enough flesh..." a creepy sounding voice squealed out not far from us. I snapped my eyes open and backed away from Bilbo who looked slightly relieved.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. Who knows what these fowl caves are filled with?

Bilbo shrugged and got out his glowing sword, slowly tip toeing down a small path. I picked up my bow and arrows and followed his steps. Soon we were near a large underground lake where in the middle of it, on a large rock, stood an ugly, pale creature. He started singing in happiness while furiously smacking the goblin with a rock. The thing sings more horrible than me. And that's something.

We pressed our backs against a large stone and that's when Bilbo's sword stopped glowing. I started panicking and mumbled a shaky "Why'd it stop glowing?!"

"I don't know." He said, leaning over to spy on the creature. Shorty after that he turned back towards me, his face painted with fear.

"He's gone." Bilbo breathed out, clutching his sword tightly. I flinched and frantically looked around me. G-gone? He can't be gone!

"Where do you think he went-" but my words were lost in the hissing noise that came above us. I managed to let out a small squeak before the creature jumped in front of us.

I screamed, really high pitched and loud, kicking him with my leg. The creature also screamed and backed away from us, Bilbo standing protectively in front of me, his sword ready.

"It kicks! It kicks!" It hissed, charging towards me. I held my breath and prepared for the attack but Bilbo was there to the rescue. He pressed the tip of his sword against its neck, making it choke.

"Back!" Bilbo warned. "Stay back from us! I-I'm warning y-you!" He threatened, stepping closer to the creature. I did the same staying close by him.

"What are they?!" The creature hissed. "What are they precious?" It repeated quietly. I furrowed my bows and stared at it. It speaks weirdly? Precious? It's Gollum! I gasped quietly and gripped Bilbo's shoulder as Gollum neared us.

"My n-name is Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo exclaimed quietly.

"Bagginsez?!" Gollum mumbled, looking puzzled. His eyes then snapped towards me.

"And it?!" He asked, pointing at me.

"It's a she!" I barked, instantly stepping behind Bilbo and lowering my voice. "I'm Oriana Snow." I mumbled quietly as Bilbo glanced confusingly at me. I forgot he didn't know my real last name.

"Bagginsez and Snowzez... what is a Bagginsez and Snowzez, precious?" Gollum mused to himself.

"I'm a hobbit from the Shire and she s a dwarf." Bilbo told him nonchalantly.

Gollum's face lit up.

"Oh, we like goblinsez, batsez and fishez but we hasn't tried hobbitsez or dwarfsez before." He exclaimed, slowly crawling towards us. I gulped and started backing away with Bilbo.

"Is it soft... is it juicy?" He spat, basically drooling over us. I've had it with these bloody creatures trying to eat us!

Bilbo started swinging his sword around in hope of keeping Gollum away.

"Keep your distance" Bilbo warned him. "I-I'll use this!" He stuttered as Gollum hissed.

"J-just show us the way out of here and we'll be on our way."

"Why, are they lost?" Gollum sneered, glaring at us.

"No, of course not." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "We're just having a lovely stroll through a dark goblin cave... of course we're lost!" I hissed making Bilbo wince.

Gollum's large eyes lit up as he jumped around and cheered.

"Oh, we knowz!" He exclaimed happily. "We knowz a safe path for hobbitsez and dwarfsez!"

I narrowed my eyes at him entirely not convinced.

"Safe path in the dark- shut up!" He hissed and ducked behind a rock where he continued to talk to himself. I leaned towards Bilbo my eyes still on the rock.

"He's got some issues." I mumbled to Bilbo who nodded in agreement. He turned towards Gollum and started to speak.

"Look," he started. "I don't know what your game is-"

"Games!" Gollum yelled, interrupting Bilbo. He jumped up on the rock and smiled at us with his non-existing teeth.

"We love games, doesn't we precious?" He mused. "Does they like to play?" He asked us.

"No" I blurted out at the same time Bilbo said "maybe". We shared an amused glance before looking at Gollum. He raised his hands up like he was having a spasm attack and then started giving us riddles.

"What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up, it goes,

And yet never grows?"

"The mountain." Bilbo exclaimed in an "obviously" tone. I clapped lazily making him smirk.

"Let's have another one!" Gollum exclaimed. "No! Finish them now Gollum!" He hissed, turning towards us. Okay, forget this stupid game.

I pointed my finger at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Listen here you little piece of-"

"No, no!" Bilbo interrupted me, covering my mouth. "We want to play, we do. I can see that you're very good at this." He said, nodding towards Gollum. I mumbled in to his hand like a mad woman. Has he gone insane?!

"So why don't we have a game of riddles? Just the three of us." Bilbo suggested. "And if we win you show us the way out. Yes?"

Huh, that's actually a pretty good idea.

"Yes," Gollum agreed. "And if they lose we eats them whole precious."

Actually, bad idea! Bad idea! I opened my mouth to protest but got my mouth covered up... again.

Bilbo, however, was up for it. He shrugged at Gollum in agreement and then turned towards me.

"Follow my lead." He said, squeezing my hand. I sighed in frustration and nodded. Oh, to hell with it all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be in Kili's point of view :)<br>**_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	20. Riddles in the dark

_**KILI'S P.O.V**_

"Wake up!" Thorin shouted and I could feel the ground beneath me shaking. I snapped my eyes open and got a hold of Oriana's eyes. They were scared and panicked.

And then… darkness. We were suddenly falling downwards in to the large hole beneath us, bumping on to the stone walls in the process.

As soon as we landed on the hard ground inside of a large basket I pushed my way out on to the top and searched around for Fili and Oriana.

"Fili!" I called, spotting him not far away from me. He raised his hand and nodded towards me, assuring me that he is alright. My head snapped upwards at the sound of hissing and harsh footsteps. Then I saw them.

A pack of hideous goblins started surrounding us and taking our weapons. We were being yanked back and forth, their rough hands and fingernails scratching our skin.

"Oriana!" I called but there was no response. I felt the blood in my veins boiling as the familiar anger sensation started to reappear.

"Let go of me you revolting creatures!" I spat, kicking and tossing around. One of the goblins hissed and threw me forwards at the dwarves. With a quiet growl I charged at it only to be stopped by Fili. He swiftly grabbed my hand and yanked me backwards, telling me to calm down.

"Calm down?!" I asked, my voice getting higher. "There is no sign of Oriana!"

"Is that not good?" He asked quickly, moving with the other dwarves. "For all we know she might have found a way out."

A ping of relief crossed through my body as I considered that option but I still couldn't shake off the concern.

"Or she might be hurt." I mumbled, lowering my gaze.

"Kili," Fili started, squeezing my arm. "Fighting them alone will not end well. Besides, I am sure that she is not alone. Master Baggins is also missing."

I looked behind my shoulder and scanned our remaining company. There indeed was no sight of Bilbo.

"It's Oriana we're talking about Kili," Fili said as a small smile appeared on his lips. "If anyone is to get out of this place than it is her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>ORINA'S P.O.V<strong>_

"Oh my god we're never getting out of this place." I mumbled as Bilbo tried to come up with a good riddle. I don't know how we ended up having a bloody riddle-battle with Gollum but here we are.

Bilbo placed his thumb on his chin and pondered for a few moments before speaking up.

_**"Thirty white horses on a red hill,**_  
><em><strong>First they champ,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then they stamp,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then they stand still."<strong>_

Teeth, I thought waiting for Gollum's reaction. He opened and closed his mouth several times, blinked really fast and then said "teeth!"

"Oh bugger." I mumbled as both Bilbo and I slumped.

"Teeth, teeth, teeth!" Gollum cried happily. "Yes precious, we'll eat them whole!" He said, getting all up in my face and almost drooling all over me. I huffed and raised my clenched fist, glaring at him.

"If you don't move away from me you'll have no teeth to chew with!" I spat. Gollum hissed at me but moved behind the large rock. Yeah, that's better you hairless rat.

Bilbo shot me a disapproving look as I rolled my eyes at him. Kill joy.

"Now we!" Gollum said coming up with a new riddle.

**_"Voiceless it cries,_**  
><strong><em>Wingless flutters,<em>**  
><strong><em>Toothless bites,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mouthless mutters"<em>**

"Just a minute." Bilbo said as he turned towards me. "Any idea what it could be?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Dunno" I said as I bit my lower lip and shrugged. My brain can't function properly when I'm in stressful situations. Actually, it couldn't function properly when I'm in any kind of situation.

"Oh!" Bilbo suddenly exclaimed, his face brightening up. "Wind, it's wind!" He said, giving me a high five.

Gollum suddenly hissed and started charging at us but luckily Bilbo took out his sword and pointed it at him.

**_"A-A box without hinges, key or lid,_**  
><strong><em>Yet golden treasure inside is hid"<em>** Bilbo stuttered, holding a tight grip on his sword. Gollum puckered his lips and after a few seconds he started to groan in frustration, repeating the riddle.

"Well?!" Bilbo urged at him but Gollum didn't answer him. I smiled slyly at him.

"What's the matter," I teased. "Are you tongue-tied?"

"Give us a chance, give us a chance!" He cried out, smacking his own head. I raised my hands in innocence, putting on a bored expression.

Gollum hissed at himself.

"Gahhh-eggsez!" Gollum exclaimed as his eyes lit up. Bilbo and I groaned only making Gollum smile wider.

"Oh, we have one for dwarfsez!" He exclaimed, smiling smugly at me.

_**"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,**_  
><em><strong>Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It lies behind stars and under hills,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And empty holes it fills.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It comes first and follows after,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ends life, kills laughter."<strong>_

How lovely, I get a really long riddle. I glanced over at Bilbo, pleading with my eyes.

"I, uh, Bilbo?" I asked him for help but Gollum started throwing a bitch fit, hissing around.

"No!" He yelled, jumping in front of us. "The dwarfsez must answer!"

"That's not fair!" I spat, glaring at him.

"The dwarfsez didn't say anything so it has to answer!" He yelled. I stomped my foot on the ground like a spoilt child and muttered a quick "Okay." This wasn't fair! I'm so bad at riddles.

"Answer!" Gollum hissed, making me flinch.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pondering the riddle in my head. Can't be seen, can't be smelt, Ends life… death perhaps? No, no. Think, Oriana, think.

"Don't fail me now brain-" I mumbled moving around and that is what my brain exactly did. Being that my eyes were closed as I moved around the cave, I slipped on a rock and almost fell in the water.

"Who put that there?!" I hissed, picking up the rock and throwing it in the water. "It's so bloody dark in this hole!"

Then realization struck me.

"Empty holes it fills… Brain, you're a genius!" I said through laughter.

"Dark, the answer is dark!" I exclaimed happily as Gollum hissed in defeat.

"Last question, ask us!" Gollum hissed. Bilbo sighed and turned his back on us, gazing at the water.

I sighed and looked down at my bow. Kili's worried face suddenly appeared in my mind as I frowned, feeling my heart clench. He called my name before they took him away and I didn't even have a chance to answer… I wonder if he, along with the rest of the dwarves, managed to escape. The thought of something happening to him makes my heart rip in half.

"What have I got… in my… pocket?" Bilbo mused absentmindedly, fiddling with something inside of his pocket. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows at his unusual question.

"Not fair, ask us another!" Gollum protested.

"Nah-ah!" I said, smirking at him. "You have to answer."

"I'll give you 3 guesses." Bilbo piped in. Well, he's being overly nice to the thing that wants to eat us!

Gollum thought for a few moments and then said hands.

"No." Bilbo said, a smile on his face.

"Knife!" Gollum hissed, his voice angrier and higher.

"Wrong, again." Bilbo said, smirking in my direction. I bit my lip waiting for Gollum's last answer.

"String or nothing!" Gollum finally said and I could feel myself relax when I saw Bilbo's smile. We had won!

"Two guesses at once, both wrong." Bilbo said, slowly coming near me.

"Nice job!" I told him, patting his shoulder. He nodded in return as both of our heads turned towards an angry Gollum. He started screaming and tossing around, talking to himself. Then he turned towards us with a crazy look that I wasn't so fond of.

"What has it got in its pockets?!" He hissed at us.

"Does it matter?" I asked, puffing my chest out and acting all brave. "You lost and you promised to show us the ay out."

"Lost…" Gollum repeated frantically, slowly reaching for his Tarzan type of skirt. His face suddenly turned grim.

"Where is it?!" He kept repeating as he patted his hands all over the place. He even started splashing around the water. I gulped and backed away behind Bilbo.

"No, my precious is lost!" He cried out, burring his face in to his hands. I kind of felt bad for the hairless rat. He's stuck in this dark cave where he clearly lost more than his precious- his sanity.

"What have you lost?" Bilbo suddenly asked him, holding his right hand behind him. I glanced down and saw a flash of gold glittering in his hands.

"The ring…" I muttered under my breath, raising my head to look at Gollum. Of course, how could I have been so blind? Bilbo is the one who gives the ring to Frodo later on.

"It mustn't ask us, not its business!" Gollum spat and splashed the water again. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"So, uh," I started, fiddling with my bow. "How about you show us that SAFE way out?" I suggested.

"Yes." Bilbo agreed quietly, nodding with his head. Gollum stayed deadly silent before slowly turning around towards us, his face dark and evil.

"What… has it got… in its… nasty, little pocketsez?!" He asked, slowly crawling towards us.

"B-Bilbo, I don't like the crazy look in his eyes…" I stuttered, backing away.

"He stole it…" Gollum breathed out and that's when I knew that we were in deep shit.

"Get ready." Bilbo suddenly muttered to me as I looked down at him in surprise.

"Get ready?" I asked. "Get ready for what?"

"He stole it!" Gollum hissed, charging towards us.

"To run!" Bilbo yelled as I was yanked forwards through the halls of the dark caves. My life just turned in to a bloody game of Temple Run!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... did i say I'm sorry? Well, I'm sorry for not updating so long.<strong>_

_**I'm having a few issues with learning and on top of it all writers block has struck me. Basically, i fell in a phase where i have no desire to do anything else than eat, sleep and finally watch Merlin. But, now I'm hopefully back on track! **_

_**I hope you lke this chapter! :)**_

_**Sorry for the short Kili's p.o.v because well, writers block. Thank you for the lovely reviews and thank you for being patient with my uneven updating! Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	21. Now you see me, now you don't

_"Get ready." Bilbo suddenly muttered to me as I looked down at him in surprise._

_"Get ready?" I asked. "Get ready for what?" _

_"He stole it!" Gollum hissed, charging towards us._

_"To run!" Bilbo yelled as I was yanked forwards through the halls of the dark caves. My life just turned in to a bloody game of Temple Run!_

* * *

><p>"Bilbo," I breathed out, right behind his tracks. For a small hobbit he sure did have a fast pace and a lot of energy. "What now?"<p>

"Just…run!" He cried out, running around the cave and dragging me with him. We turned right and then left and then right again… or was it left? I don't know anymore! From all the long corridors and turns we were making I lost track of time and our whereabouts. It seems like there is no end to this wild goose chase!

Bilbo suddenly came to a sharp stop making me bump slightly in to him. I huffed and panted quickly as Bilbo observed our surroundings- well, if he even managed to see anything because it was almost pitch black down here.

He suddenly let out a squeaky, relieved laugh and pulled me forwards with him.

"There!" He said, pointing forwards at the small crack on the wall. "Let's go through it!" He urged, pushing me at it first. I barely slid through it mentally cursing myself for eating so much of Bombur's stew. Once I was on the other side I looked behind my back to see Bilbo preparing to go through it and being sure that he would follow behind, I started forwards going after the pale light from not far ahead.

Turning sharply around the cave's long corner I caught a glimpse of a light so bright it could have been mistaken for the bloody sun. It was coming in from a large stone door, widely opened. Then I heard the slightest sound of birds singing and that made my heart skip a beat.

Could it be that we found a way out?

I let out a quiet squeak of joy and start forwards feeling the cold wind hit my face the more I go near the exit, and then I came to a sudden and sharp stop.

_Goblins_; A bloody pack of ugly, armed and vicious looking goblins surrounded our only way out of here and carefully watched their surroundings.

Before I could stop myself a small but sharp gasp escaped my lips and made one of the goblins turn his head towards me, immediately raising his swords. He was much closer to me than the others but the gasp caught their attention too. They all turned their heads towards me as we engaged in to an intense stare-off.

No one dared to move a muscle so we kind of just… stood there and stared at each other awkwardly, looking bemused. It somehow looked funny at that time but that was until one of the bloody creatures yelled "Get her!"

"Bilbo-"I said, quickly turning to my side but the hobbit was nowhere in sight.

"Oh bugger!" I muttered with my eyes wide opened and quickly ran back down the corridor, hearing their angry shouts and the sound of swords clashing.

"Bilbo!" I yelled, looking frantically around for the Halfling but there was no response. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. It was like he disappeared in to thin air!

I looked through the small crack we came through and I still couldn't spot him. Not to mention that my eyesight wasn't that great either. That's when a shrieking and miserable shout came from the other side.

"Bagginsez, Snowsez!" Gollum screeched, his voice echoing through the cave and becoming louder and louder.

Okay, now I was panicking. How the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess?! I couldn't go through the crack because Gollum is there, and I certainly couldn't go around the corner because there is a pack of goblins chasing after me! At that time the only option that was left for me was to hide behind a rock, so I did exactly that. A few seconds later one of the goblins, the one that was closest to me, came running and hissing.

"Come out, come out defenseless dwarf!" He spat, looking around the corridor. "There's nowhere to hide!"

I narrowed my eyes as the blood inside of me boiled but I knew that he was right. There was, indeed, nowhere to hide. But if couldn't hide from them maybe I could somehow disguise myself and by any luck fool them. It was worth a try because there was no other way out of this.

I grabbed a handful of dirt so I could make my skin look more nasty and goblin-like but when I looked down at it I felt literally like puking. There were small worms that were wiggling in it and I'm pretty sure that I saw some bits of insect crap in it. Disgusting!

"Come on Oriana," I mumbled to myself, taking a big gulp. "It's just like a mud mask... with… slightly more organic materials." I said and smeared the dirt all over my face.

When I was done having a spasm attack I took a deep breath and gripped my bow tightly, counting 'til three.

_"One-"_

"Little dwarf…" The goblin mused, his shadow near the rock.

_"Two-"_

"I know you're in here. I can smell your fear…" He whispered, slowly leaning towards me. That's not fear you're smelling buddy, that's sweat.

_"Three."_

And with that I jumped up and released my bow piercing him through his forehead. He lout a quiet growl as he dropped cold on the ground. I would have felt guilty but there was no time to waste; I quickly dragged his rather heavy body behind the rock and took off his helmet and armor, putting it on myself and making sure to put my hair up.

"Over here!" There were suddenly shouts. Soon the corner was filled with goblins making me all anxious and scared.

"Where's the nasty dwarf?!" One of the goblins asked, looking around. I coughed a few times making my voice sound rough and harsh.

"That way!" I said, pointing at the crack and making sure to keep my legs crouched and my face behind the armor so they wouldn't fully see me. They gave me a quick glance and then all of them started going through the crack. I was thankful that goblins weren't the smartest creatures on earth because this wouldn't have been possible if they were.

Once I was sure that they were all gone I picked up Silvergem and turned down the corner. There were two goblins left. I peered around the corner and slowly let one of my bows kill the first one and then the other one. I smirk and bolt forwards spreading my arms as the sunlight blinds my vision and I breathe in the fresh air. Finally, I'm free.

But then I suddenly stop. Bilbo, he's still in the cave. With a shaky breath I lean on the stone wall and peer inside, biting my lower lip.

There, on the inside, I saw Gollum's silhouette drop down to the ground as he yells out a terrible shriek.

"Baggins!" He screeches, looking towards me. I furrow my eyebrows at him as our stares meet. Mine confused and his full of anger.

He was about to charge at me when I suddenly felt something grab my hand, pulling me away from the exit. I looked forwards seeing that my hand is being pulled by basically thin air! There was no one there!

"What the bloody hell?" I hissed with my eyes and mouth wide open. I took a sharp stop and yanked my hand away turning around in circles like a dog chasing after its tail. W-what was pulling me?

And then, just like that, Bilbo appeared in front of me with the ring on his finger. Of course, that's why he was nowhere in sight!

"Bilbo!" I hissed, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. "Jesus, don't do that again!"

"Yes, yes I'm glad to see you too." He said patting my back. "Now come on; I think I saw Gandalf and the others go this way." He says as he puts his ring back on and pulls me forwards. It felt weird being pulled by thin air but it also looked cool. I wondered how it felt to be invisible but then I remembered how the ring has a bad influence on the person who puts it on.

After a minute of walking we began to hear voices.

"The dwarves!" I breathed out, feeling my heart pound louder. They're alright and alive, Kili's alive!

"We have to go back!" Kili's angered voice rang through the forest.

"They're most likely still inside." Fili added.

They must be talking about Bilbo and me. Well, they won't have to go back because we are well and alive!

I put on a huge grin and starts forward but I feel myself being pulled backwards by Bilbo. I frowned and looked at him-at least I think I was looking at him since he was invisible. Why weren't we jumping in front of them and announcing that we're still alive?

"Gandalf, she's your daughter!" Kili pleaded the older wizard as he looked sympathetically at him.

"We can't risk it," Thorin obliged. "There are too many goblins inside."

"But Oriana-" Kili started but was immediately cut off by Thorins voice.

"The girl, along with mister Baggins, is either dead or far away from here." He said sternly. "They had their chance and they took it. We will not be seeing them."

Now I see why Bilbo wanted to stay. He knew that Thorin would say this. My blood boiled as I let go of Bilbo's hand and take a big breath.

Time to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew, finally done :D<strong>_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update as soon as i can, and until then enjoy reading! **_

_**Lots of love xoxo!**_


	22. Into the fire!

_"The girl, along with mister Baggins, is either dead or far away from here." He said sternly. "They had their chance and they took it. We will not be seeing them." _

_Now I see why Bilbo wanted to stay. He knew that Thorin would say this. My blood boiled as I let go of Bilbo's hand and take a big breath._

_Time to prove him wrong._

* * *

><p>Bilbo was the first one to step forwards. After he took of the ring he stepped forwards in front of the dwarves as I took off the goblin armor.<p>

"No, I am most certainly not far away or dead." Bilbo exclaimed proudly, pocketing the ring away from the dwarves' view. The company gasped in shock as they started mumbling amongst each other and looking bemused at the sight of the small hobbit.

I shook off the last piece of armor and stepped forwards next to Bilbo putting my hands on my hips, a determined look on my face.

"The same goes for me." I said, looking directly at Thorin. The dwarves let out another pair of loud gasps and I had honestly felt like we were in one of those tacky soap operas.

"Oriana!" Fili and Kili breathed out in relief, their smiles growing wider by the minute.

I tore my eyes away from Thorin and focused them on the grinning Oakenshield brothers, particularly the younger one, as my heart started to beat loudly against my chest.

I let out a shaky, weak breath and lunge forwards landing in to Kili's strong embrace, making him stumble backwards from the impact. The other dwarves chuckled at my silliness but I didn't care. All that mattered now was Kili.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I buried my face in to his chest as he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. I couldn't describe the feeling of joy, relief and the warmness of his embrace as I breathed in his scent, getting lost in his soft touch. It had felt like we were in each other's embrace for an eternity before Kili inched his head away and pressed his fore head against mine as we just gazed at each other's eyes, a huge grin plastered on our faces.

"Master Baggins, Oriana, we've almost given up on you." Fili said, smiling softly at Kili and I.

"I never gave up on you." Kili mumbled softly to me, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I bit my lower lip and buried my face in to his chest, hiding the rising flush that was slowly making its way on to my cheeks.

"How'd you two get past the goblins?" Fili asked curiously, turning to look at Bilbo.

I inhaled sharply and inched away from Kili sharing a concerned look with Bilbo. He was basically pleading me with his stare not to tell the others about the ring. And I didn't.

"Oh, why does it matter how they got out?" Gandalf huffed. Something tells me that he knows exactly what's going on. "What matter is that they're back." He said, giving Bilbo and me a knowing look.

The dwarves mumbled in agreement and continued to congratulate and pat Bilbo on the shoulder as I felt a soft nudge on my side. I looked up to see Kili grinning down at me. I raised my eyebrow curiously at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked bluntly, narrowing my eyes.

Kili chuckled and crossed his arms, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Care to explain why exactly do you have dirt with bits of worms smeared all over your face Miss Oriana?" He asked, his smile getting wider as my facial expression turned in to a horrified one.

I let out a small squeal as I frantically starts wiping the dirt off of my face.

"Not that it doesn't look good on you." He said. "It brings out your eyes." He teased seductively, winking at me. Good thing that my cheeks were still covered with mud because they were on fire.

I rolled my eyes nudging him playfully by the arm, a wide smile on my face.

"It matters." Thorin suddenly exclaimed making everyone stop talking and turn towards him. "I want to know; why did you come back?" He asked, mostly looking at Bilbo.

"Look." Bilbo started, taking a big breath. "I know you doubt me, I know you always have. You're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my book and my armchair and my garden." He admitted shamelessly.

I let out a small sigh as I took in what he said. I can honestly, a hundred present relate with that. I miss my home, my parents and my younger sister above all.

"See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, 'cuz you don't have one, a home." Bilbo said. "It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back, if I can." He finished, looking directly at Thorin who lowered his gaze shamefully.

"Also," He started, turning to smile at me. "Someone once told me that you don't leave your friends behind and I'm not planning on leaving mine." He finished.

My smile grew wider as I wiped the small tears welling up in my eyes. That was truly a beautiful speech. So touching, very emotional.

But, as all nice things this moment had to end. There was a loud howl in the distance making all of us tense up. Just when I thought that things were getting better.

"Out of the frying pan-" said Thorin.

"-And in to the fire." Gandalf finished Thorin's (_SANDWICHES! Sorry, I couldn't resist_) sentence. He looked around our worried company before signaling for us to move. "Run!" He yelled and that is exactly what we did.

We charged forwards the howls behind us becoming louder and louder by the second.

"Up in the trees, all of you!" Gandalf ordered.

I was basically standing there awkwardly beside Bilbo as everyone else climbed up the trees, except the two of us. I felt my sleeve being tugged by Bilbo and I glanced down at him seeing that his face looked pale as a ghosts.

"I-Is that-" He stuttered, pointing forwards. With a curious look I glanced in the direction he had pointed, feeling my heart climb up to my throat.

Not far away from us there was a pack of Wargs with Orcs on top of them but one of the Orcs stood out of the mass. He was much bigger than an average Orc his skin deathly pale and covered in scars. He was riding a huge Warg that looked like it could eat Bilbo and me in one move.

"The pale Orc." I breathed out, feeling my body begin to shake from fear. Upon noticing that we were the only ones still left on the ground the pale Orck smirked at Bilbo and me, yelling something in a strange language. That's when they charged at us.

I yelped and grabbed Bilbo's hand frozen in my spot as the Wargs' mouth neared us.


	23. It's going down, I'm yelling Timber!

_"The pale orc." I breathed out, feeling my body begine to shake from fear. Upon noticing that we were the only ones still left on the ground the pale Orck smirked at Bilbo and me, yelling something in a strange language. That's when they charged at us. _

_I yelped and grabbed Bilbo's hand frozen in my spot as the Wargs neared us._

* * *

><p>Just when Bilbo and I were about to become puppy kibble to the Wargs we were pulled up on the tree by Kili and Fili. Thank God for that. I grinned smirking at the Warg.<p>

"Ha!" I said, flipping the bird at it. "Take that!"

"Come on, climb!" Kili said, helping me up. I weakly grabbed the branches and pulled myself up, one by one. As you could probably tell I wasn't the strongest and physically active person on the world so it was fairly hard for me to climb up. Some people were finding it hard to remember that.

"Will you hurry up?!" Fili snapped at me, dragging Bilbo behind himself. I stopped and glared down at him.

"Do I look like a bloody squirrel to you? I'm trying!" I snapped, continuing to climb up. With their help we climbed almost to the top of the tree which was pretty high up. I quickly grabbed the tree wrapping my arms around it and breathing very fast. I don't like heights.

I peeked one eye open and glanced down to the ground seeing that the Wargs circulated our trees snarling and leaping at us with their sharp teeth showing. At this height, they looked so tiny and harmless, but whenever they jumped up and opened their mouths I had convinced myself that they are 3 times bigger than me and could probably eat me in one bite.

The pale Orc stood a little something away from our tree and started to talk in some strange Orc language that I once again didn't understand. I'm pretty sure it's nothing good for us. A little over us Thorin almost growled in anger as he spat Azgog 's name. He was Thorin's mortal enemy.

When Azgog turned toward us a smug smirk appeared on his ugly face as he again shouted something in the Orc language. This time, the Wargs rushed toward us jumping and shaking the tree we were standing on. It started to shake moving back and forth, and all I could do was hold tight onto Kili and watch in fear. The next thing I knew our tree had started to fall backwards in a domino effect, hitting a tree next to it where the rest of the dwarves were.

I vaguely remember as we skipped from one to another tree while the twigs and leaves scratched our faces, and the Orcs on the Wargs cheered for us to drop down. We were all now gathered on the last and largest tree that was, to our great misfortune, on the edge of a large cliff.

I was between Fili and Kili when something shiny and sparkly flew past me falling to the ground and erupting into fire. Soon, a bunch of flaming cones started to fall down. The Wargs squealed and growled beginning to back away from our tree as they were afraid of the fire. I smiled and looked above me seeing Gandalf, along with the rest of the dwarves, tossing burning cones on the Wargs. This is brilliant!

"I want one!" I cried like a little kid who wants a candy, looking at the lighted cones held by Gandalf. Dwalin, bless his sould, who was close to me smiled and threw me one of the cones as I barely caught it.

"Make it count lass!" He said, winking. I smiled crazily and turned to the Wargs. It's time for revenge.

I'm pretty sure I had looked like a mad woman while I rapid-fired the flaming cones at the Wargs and the Orcs who were riding them while yelling _"Suck on that, Fido!_" and _"Bite this!"_

While all of us cheered as the Wargs started fleeing away from us, thinking that we have succeeded, the tree started to fall forwards. Thank God it didn't completely fall but only spread across as an extension to the cliff. I saw Dori and Ori desperately holding on to Gandalf's stick thing while he was barely holding the two of them.

Kili turned to me.

"I'm going to see if I could help, stay here." He ordered me, climbing towards the others. I nodded and sighed.

"Not that I have a different choice!" I muttered, holding on to a branch.

Thorin, in all of his majestic glory, rose up from our tree surrounded by fire like a freaking phoenix and charged at the Pale Orc. I watched in horror as he raised his sword at the pale Orc but his chances were little. The Pale Orc's Warg stood in the way knocking Thorin down.

"No!" I screeched, my eyes welling up with tears. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end!

Thorin tried standing up only to be bitten by the Warg. It held him in its mouth and then threw him away. I could basically hear and feel my heart break when the younger Oakenshields and Dwalin yelled Thorins name. It was agonizing.

No, it won't end like this. I gulped and turned towards Bilbo with a determined look on my face.

"Bilbo, I know he's been an ass to you but he doesn't deserve to die like this! We need to help him!" I told the small Hobbit who had looked like he had already made up his mind.

"I know." He said, looking determinately ahead. He held out his hand for me to take with a small smile.

I smiled back and took his hand as we both started forwards. I could hear Kili and Fili shouting in the distance but I zoned out their voices focusing on our mission; saving Thorin.

"Ready?" Bilbo asked, glancing over at me while clutching his sword.

"Ready." I said with a dose of bravery even though I wasn't at all ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short-ish chapter, the next one will be longer. I promise :)<strong>_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	24. Fly away with me

**_Here's another chapter! :)  
>You should, if possible, listen to this watch?v=KtJF3dLjVgk&amp;list=PL263677A4D1B673E4 while reading this chapter because it really sets the mood :D<em>**

**_Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo_**

* * *

><p><em>I gulped and turned towards Bilbo with a determined look on my face.<em>

_"Bilbo, I know he's been an ass to you but he doesn't deserve to die like this! We need to help him!" I told the small Hobbit who had looked like he had already made up his mind. _

_"I know." He said, looking determinately ahead. He held out his hand for me to take with a small smile._

_I smiled back and took his hand as we both started forwards. I could hear Kili and Fili shouting in the distance but I zoned out their voices focusing on our mission; saving Thorin._

_"Ready?" Bilbo asked, glancing over at me while clutching his sword._

_"Ready." I said with a dose of bravery even though I wasn't at all ready._

* * *

><p>The Pale Orc said something to one of the larger Orcs in the same strange language, and he immediately smirked going towards Thorin with a sword in his hand. I began to feel the panic build inside of me. I turned towards Bilbo and we both nodded slightly to each other in a sign that we are ready to go. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and tightened the bow in my hand and an arrow ready in the other, and then we both ran forwards.<p>

"Aaaahhhh!" Bilbo and I screamed, charging at the Orc. Both of us jumped as high as we could, knocking him to the ground. We fell and rolled around and the Orc pushed me off of himself turning his attention on Bilbo, while they both wrestled each other. The Orc managed to pin Bilbo to the ground, raising his sword so he could slaughter him. Well, not on my watch.

I reacted pretty quickly. I raised my bow and released an arrow that hit the Orc 's hand forcing him to drop the sword and giving Bilbo the opportunity to pick up his own sword. He took it and stabbed the Orc several times until he dropped his last breath. When I was sure that Bilbo killed the Orc, I ran to Thorin and kneeled next to him, checking his pulse. He was barely alive.

"Hang on Thorin," I muttered, gently shaking his shoulder. "We won't let your majestic ass to die. "

Bilbo soon approached us, trying to keep the Pale Orc away from the wounded Thorin. He worriedly glanced at me and then at the pack of Orcs that were slowly forming a circle around us.

"Oriana ! " Bilbo squeaked in a panicky voice, pointing his sword defensively at the Orc but it was madly shaking along with his hands. Immediately, I got up and stood next to him, glaring at the enemy. Although, my hands that were shaking like crazy gave away my condition. I was scared but I had no intention to withdraw.

The Pale Orc, seeing a tiny girl and hobbit that were going against the pack of them, began to laugh loudly with the rest of the Orcs joining him. His laugh echoed through the meadow sending chills through my body. I narrowed my eyes at him and stomped my foot on the ground.

"You won't be laughing when we kill your pale ass!" I hissed at him. He stopped laughing and smirked at us, having a tiny star-off with me. Then he started to approach us. Not knowing better, Bilbo and I started sloppily to swing around with our weapons, our eyes tightly closed. We looked like those retarded mechanical machines which moved like they had a stroke attack. That was a lighter description of our performance.

The Pale Orck muttered something on the strange language and the Warges started chasing toward us, growling and showing their sharp teeth. I opened my eyes and looked towards Bilbo.

"Bilbo," I exclaimed. He stopped swinging his sword, turning toward me. "I'm not good at these shitty goodbyes, but it was a pleasure to go on this bloody adventure with you and it's a pleasure dying by your side!"

"Likewise Oriana!" he exclaimed, returning to the waving of his sword. I nodded and did the same. Well, if I'm going to die I'd rather like it to be this kind of cool heroic act than falling off of that damn tree. The Wargs were getting closer and closer to us. My body stiffened and strained when they opened their mouths targeting right at me and then ... then The Warg collapsed on the ground, an arrow pierced through its head.

I stopped, opened my mouth in shock and turned around. Kili. He had saved us. A big smile spread across my lips as I watched the rest of our large company jump into the action. They shouted jumping at the Orcs and all that could be heard were shouts, arrows and swords hitting against each other... and now and then came an occasional curse in the language of the dwarves.

I stood next to Kili as we both rapid-fired our arrows at the Orcs, killing them quickly. One of them got exceptionally close to us and managed to scratch my arm with its sword, making my lovely ripped and blood-stained. That made me pissed off.

"Never mess up a girls outfit," i hissed, kicking the Orc where the sun don't shine. He groaned and bent down as i pierced an arrow through his head. "Or you'll end up dead." i finished, smirking.

We were all so busy fighting that I didn't noticed at all a group of large eagles that flew above us, right until one of them flew down in front of me and grabbed the Orc with whom I fought, throwing him off a cliff. I stood confused and then I waved at the eagle.

"Thanks, dude!" I yelled, smiling. Then they started to pick us up. The same eagle who dropped the Orc off the cliff started flying towards Bilbo and me. My eyes widened and my smile dropped when I murmered a hundred times in disbelief a "No, no, no.". Squealing I hid behind poor Bilbo, who just opened his mouth. He was not satisfied with becoming a Hobbit-shield.

"I think they're helping us." Bilbo told me but I refused to listen.

"But I'm afraid of-" I started when a huge eagle grabbed us with its claws, rising into the air. "-Height" I finished with a high-pitched scream. No, this is not happening!

"We will not hurt you-" But the eagle could not finish his sentence because I kept screaming like a banshee.

"Let me down, let me down!" I yelled, resisting the claws. The eagle made a mad sound and said "If you demand so" ... And then he really let go of us. I screamed, waving my arms around as I fell towards the water. Why the hell can't I keep my mouth shut?! Bilbo, on the other hand, was calmer than I expected.

"Lift me up, lift me up!" I pleaded desperately. The eagle laughed and flew below us arranging for us to fall on his back. As soon as I felt that I was on to something, I immediately wrapped my arms around the eagle and started to hyperventilate. Damn birds!

"This is amazing!" Bilbo shouted, laughing. Amazing my ass, I almost got a cardiac arrest. But I decided to see what was so "amazing."

Backing away I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a wonderful sunset. If you thought that it was nice seeing it from the ground wait until you see it from the air. It was really amazing. I took a deep breath and muttered a quiet "Wow" when I turned slowly behind me.

The Pale Orc screamed in anger when we flew as far away from him and into safety. I laughed and flipped him the middle finger and then turned forward. Victory was ours!


	25. Safe and Sound

_The Pale Orc screamed in anger when we flew as far away from him and into safety. I laughed and flipped him the middle finger and then turned forward. Victory was ours!_

* * *

><p>"Thorin!" exclaimed Fili looking anxiously at his uncle who was lying unconscious in the eagle's claws. I frowned and tightened my grip. I felt sorry for Thorin because he really did not deserve such a death, but I felt even more sorry for his nephews, Fili and Kili-especially for the older Oakenshield. From Fili, in case of Thorin's death, is expected to assume the role of the ruler and become the new king under the mountain, and it would be too much for him. Not that I doubt Fili, on the contrary, I know that he would make a great king but he is too young to put so much responsibility on his shoulders.<p>

I move my eyes from Fili and my stare meets Kili's- equally concerned as his older brother's stare-if not even more. I try to hide my nervousness and made a reassuring smile in Kili's direction.

"He'll be fine." I tell him, trying to overpower the sound the wind. "He's just unconscious." I continue, although I'm not sure of my own statement. Kili smiles lightly and noddeds his head in gratitude turning toward Fili so he can comfort him. I feel my heart being torn in two while watching this.

I was too busy looking sadly at Fili and Kili that I did not even notice that the eagles began to circle around a rock, going down lower and lower. It was only when I was yanked by Bilbo that I had noticed that it was time to jump, but it was too late. Thank God that the distance between the eagles head and the ground was not too big otherwise I would have stumbled and broke every possible bone in my body. We jumped, lightly landing on our feet. I took a few seconds to regain balance happy that I can feel the land underfoot.

The Eagle slowly lowered Thorin to the ground making sure that it does not hurt him in the process. Gandalf had immediately rushed to him going down on his knees and putting his hands over Thorin's head, mumbling some strange words. The dwarves were circled around them, me and Bilbo in the background, waiting for some kind of response from Thorin. I bit my lip to the point where I could already taste the blood, so instead I started to mess with my fingers, praying that Thorin would be good.

At the beginning of the group I heard a faint laugh from Gandalf accompanied by the words, "Yes, they are alright." The dwarves gathered around Thorin and then I saw him being raise to his feet, and he was conscious. Immediately I felt relief as if a weight was lifted off my chest so, suddenly filled with happiness, I grabbed Bilbo and pulled him into a hug.

"He's alive!" I squeaked, jumping.

"That he is." Bilbo said, patting me on the back with a smile. I saw by his face that it was the same weight that had lifted from his chest. He cares about Thorin, just like me but it's much harder for him to admit it.

We turned to our company, huge smiles on our faces, and saw Thorin who's watching us with a strange look.

"You two ..." He uttered in a deep voice on the verge of bursting. Our smiles immediately disappeared and were replaced by grimaces and a surprised look. "What were you two doing? You almost got yourselves killed!" he continued, slowly limping towards us. I was frozen in place squeezing Bilbo's hand for support. From his firm grasp, I concluded that he was equally surprised, and a little scared as I am.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you had no place amongst us?" He asked Bilbo with a stern look, and then turned to me. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and looked behind Thorin's shoulder where my eyes met with Kili's. I think I saw a hint of encouragement on his face, but I was not sure because I was immediately brought back by Thorin's stern voice, making me look at him.

"And you," He began, looking me straight in the eyes. "Did I not tell you that you would be weak and defenseless?" He asked. Bilbo and I lowered our gaze down towards the floor, clutching each other's hands for support. Then we had the biggest plot twist in the history of the plot twists;

"I have never been so wrong." Thorin said with a sigh, suddenly hugging me and Bilbo. I was so shocked that my mouth was half open, and my eyes looked blankly at dwarfs. Kili caught my stare and smiled at me, and then a smile also spread across my face.

The dwarves all celebrated and cheered while Thorin backed away from us, smiling at Bilbo.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He said to the little hobbit who just shrugged.

"I would have doubted myself too." admitted Bilbo. "I'm no hero, I'm not a warrior ... I'm not even a thief."

I smiled at Bilbo and patted his shoulder and he smiled back.

"Oriana," Thorin said, motioning for me to come closer. I awkwardly walked over to him as he leaned closer to me, his mouth near my ear.

"There are many things that still have to learn but you've earned my approval." He whispered to me, a smirk on his lips as he stepped away and crossed his hands behind his back. My face was completely flushed while I watched in complete shock.

Thorin continued to smirk until he looked over our shoulders, and then his face became totally awestruck. Bilbo and I both turned to the direction where he was looking and I could feel my the air disappears from my lungs. The view was literally a "breathtaking" one.

"Wow," I muttered, glancing over the view. "That's a really big mountain."

"Is that-" Bilbo began, looking at Thorin who nodded slowly.

"Erebor," he said. "Our home." he added. You could hear in his voice that he was proud of his home and you could even hear the determination to regain their homeland back from Smaug the dragon. That was something I admired a lot. At that moment, I truly believed that we will succeed in this goal.

"All right," said Gandalf. We turned to him and saw that he spoke with one of the eagles-The Eagle king.

"Take us where and how far you can! We're already deeply grateful to you. But at this very moment we're starving," said Gandalf, shifting his view to us. I nodded and put my hand on my stomach that was making a sound of a dying whale. I was very hungry.

"We can do something about that." Said The Eagle King, taking off with his Eagle friends. At first, I thought that they had blown us off and left us to starve to death, but when they returned after a few minutes with the meat, a satisfied smile spread across my face. Bombur, bless his soul, cooked the meat and we ate until we could no longer breathe.

I got up and approached the edge of the cliff (but not too close, because knowing myself I'd tripped on thin air and fall) and stared at the mountain. So there hides the big scary dragon we'll have to kill. From this it doesn't look so scary nut I know as we approach it that it will get more dangerous.

"Are you alright?" I heard Kili's voice. I looked beside me and I see him looking at me worriedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just tired." I say. He nods and then his smile turns in to an amused grin.

"What did Thorin whisper to you, when he talked to you and Bilbo?" He asks. I freeze in place while my face slowly flushes and my eyes widened.

"He, uh, thanked me for what I did." I quickly said. Kili looked at me suspiciously but thank God did not ask anything more. Together we went to the rest of the company where we settled comfortably and fell asleep- at least I did.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON VIEW<strong>

Little did Oriana and Bilbo know that the rest of the company was still awake, smoking their pipes and talking about the two of them.

"Who knew," said Balin. "That one little hobbit and a petit girl would be the bravest ones amongst us."

"Aye," said Dwalin. "Mr. Baggins and the lass continue to surprise me by the day."

Kili smiled and looked at Oriana whose head lay still in his lap. She was long asleep with her lips slightly pursed, muttering unrecognizable words in her slumber. He laughed softly and moved away her hair that fell on her face, stroking her cheek. Aside from his mother, Oriana was the most beautiful she- dwarf he had ever met. She was not like the rest of the girls from his village and he likes that about her, she was different.

"I think we can all agree with one thing." Gandalf said with a small smile as he watched Kili. "We are all very pleased that Mr. Baggins and Oriana joined the company."

The dwarves nodded and mumbled a quiet "Yes , of course. " between them.

"That we are." Kili mumbled with a small smile, and then he leaned against the wall sinking into a deep sleep, with his hands wrapped securely around Oriana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is another long-ish chapter! :D<br>**_

_**I really had fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed reading it! As always, reviews are hugely welcomed and appreciated! ;)**_

_**Until the next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	26. Plans and Interupptions

_"I think we can all agree with one thing." Gandalf said with a small smile as he watched Kili. "We are all very pleased that Mr. Baggins and Oriana joined the company."_

_The dwarves nodded and mumbled a quiet "Yes , of course. " between them._

_"That we are." Kili mumbled with a small smile, and then he leaned against the wall sinking into a deep sleep, with his hands wrapped securely around Oriana._

* * *

><p>"You're not going to die Oriana." Bilbo comforted me with a small laugh as we sat together on the back of the Eagle who was currently flying us away. They agreed to take us as far as they could which was great but it also meant spending more time flying.<p>

"You can just open your eyes," Bilbo told me. I heard what he said, but the sentences didn't go all the way to my brain because I was busy muttering 10 different prayers in 5 different languages. I was somewhat religious but at this moment I had remembered every single prayer I know.

"No way!" I hissed, keeping my eyes tightly shut. "I will not open my eyes!"

Bilbo sighed wearily as I continued to hold tightly to the Eagle's feathers. The Eagle looked quite angry and agitated with me.

"You don't have to pull on my feathers so hard!" The Eagle said. I huffed and opened one eye to glare at his big head.

"Well, you don't have to fly so fast!" I snapped back. The Eagle made a strange sound, and for a moment I thought I won restatement of ours. And then he started to fly downwards, accelerating. The inside of y stomach started to twist and turn while my hair flew back and forth, tangling in the wind. I wrapped my hands around the Eagle's neck and buried my head in its feathers.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" I confessed to him, breathing quickly. "Now, please, slow down for God's sake!" I continued to plead, feeling nauseous. It seems to me that the meat we ate last night threatened to come out. I was hoping that it wouldn't happen.

Thankfully, the Eagle was not a complete asshole and slowed down with a laugh to which I growled quietly. A moment after that, I felt the Eagle go downhill and I let myself stand back a little and opened one eye. It was not that bad. Then the Eagle spoke to us.

"You have to jump." He informed Bilbo and me. To that sentence my eyes were completely wide open, looking at Bilbo who had a small smile on his face.

"J-Jump?" I stuttered, swallowing a lump that formed in my throat. "You mean, you're going to lower down and we'll SAFELY jump off from a small distance? Right?" The Eagle had ignored my question and it started to count and that surely wasn't good. I panicked and started to shake my head.

"No, don't." I warned him, narrowing my eyes. Slowly he began to lean on its side. "Don't you bloody dare!"

**_"2 ... 1 ... Good luck."_** The Eagle said.

"Oh shit-" And here's where my sentence stopped when the Eagle turned and let us fall down, sliding down a rock. Shortly after, we landed safely on the ground. I was left to sit on the ground my eyes still closed as I was clutching my fists feeling my hair fall over my face.

Slowly I opened my eyes shaking like a drenched cat, and when I saw that we were safe on the ground I let out an eased sigh. Damn those bloody birds! I will never see the eagles and other birds in the same way! Ever!

Kili slowly walked up to me giving me a hand, barely restraining his smile.

"Come on love," He said slowly. "Up on your feet." He pulled me to my feet and put one hand on my back aiding me to walk because I was completely disoriented, and I probably looked like a crazy person.

Seeing my wild messed up hair, Fili and Ori coughed out a laugh which made me glare at them quite viciously but they were only motivated to laugh even more. I sighed and rolled my eyes and we joined the rest of the company near a stone passage where we are all waiting for Thorin's next command.

When I stopped shaking and when I calmed down I raised my hand and smoothed my hair down so it would be a little less frizzy and more decent-looking. If we have a chance to stop somewhere and rest I'll have to ask the dwarves to teach me how to make braids as cool as theirs. I bet that, if they were in my world, they'd have a fancy hair salon called "Thorin and Co. beauty and hair salon for all kinds of dwarves", and then there would be little sign that would read "Filthy elves are not welcomed. " I smiled a little and joined in the current conversation.

"I have always wanted to lead you unharmed, if possible, over the mountains," Gandalf said. "And that I did, due to good leadership and luck. We reached further to the East than I had intended to go with you, because this is not, after all, my adventure. Perhaps, I'll stop by again before it is all over, but in the meantime there are e few other tasks waiting for me and they cannot be delayed. "

"What?" I shouted along with the other dwarves. All this time he was planning to leave us?

"You can't leave us!" Bofur said. "Not after what happened last time!"

We all nodded and agreed with Bofur. Whenever Gandalf "mysteriously" leaves we'd get ourselves in some deep shit which would be very difficult to get out. I felt the need to express my opinion.

"The last time you left, we almost ended up as lunch for the Trolls, we were chased by bloody Orcs and Goblins, and not to mention that Thorin almost died!" I said loudly, pointing towards Thorin. The others agreed and shouted.

"After all, who else can summon these freaking large birds? Certainly not any of us, if you ask me." I added, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oriana, my dear," Gandalf began with a small chuckle. "I will not leave you this instant. I can stay a day or two and help you to get out of the current troubles, but-"

"Gandalf!" Bilbo cried, suddenly appearing and running down the stone passage. Huh, I didn't even notice he was gone. I wonder where he was at? "Gandalf, we have a problem." he said, breathing fast and looking very scared. Even Gandalf looked upset.

"Did anyone see you?" He quickly asked Bilbo.

"No, it's-"

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse!" Gandalf said laughing in relief along with the others. I looked at Bilbo and saw that he had something important to say but could not get a word.

"No," Bilbo said. "Look, it's-"

He tried to talk again but the laughs of the dwarfs were too loud. He huffed stumping his foot on the ground like an angry child. I could not help myself so I giggled quietly, feeling sorry for the poor hobbit.

"Will you just listen to me?" Bilbo yelled, being fed up with the whole thing. Everyone shut up and listened to him. "I'm trying to tell you that there's something out there." he said, pointing to the way they came. All of a sudden everything became more intense. The dwarves began to whisper among themselves shuffling nervously in their spots.

"Was it Orcs?" asked Dwalin.

"No, it was-" Bilbo tried to say but was interrupted again.

"Goblins?" Balin piped in.

"No," Bilbo huffed. "It was-"

"Elves!" Thorin spat like the Elf-racist he was. I snorted and Bilbo threw his hands up in frustration.

"For the last time, no!" He hissed. "It was-"

"Did it take form of a bear?" Gandalf suddenly asked.

"No-Yes ... yes .." said Bilbo, looking at Gandalf with a confused look. "But it was bigger, much bigger."

Gandalf made a grimace and turned his back on us looking like he was in deep thoughts. I spent enough time with him to know that it means something bad and that we are in deep shit. Meanwhile, the dwarves decided to argue about what to do and where to go, leaving Bilbo and me to look at them awkwardly.

"There is a house," Gandalf suddenly exclaimed, turning toward us. "It is not far from here where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" asked Thorin suspiciously. "Friend or foe?"

"Neither," said Gandalf. "He will help us or he will kill us."

"Well, that's not very helpful." I said, frowning. Suddenly there was a loud roar and we were all scared-especially me. Squealing I stood next to Kili who squeezed my hand protectively.

"We have no other choice." Gandalf said, frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sick with the flue so that means no school and more writing! :D <strong>

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**


	27. Let's get physical!

_"There is a house," Gandalf suddenly exclaimed, turning toward us. "It is not far from here where we might take refuge."_

_"Whose house?" asked Thorin suspiciously. "Friend or foe?"_

_"Neither," said Gandalf. "He will help us or he will kill us."_

_"Well, that's not very helpful." I said, frowning. Suddenly there was a loud roar and we were all scared-especially me. Squealing I stood next to Kili who squeezed my hand protectively._

_"We have no other choice." Gandalf said, frowning._

* * *

><p>"If ... I ... want ... to ... run ... every… single… day ... I would have joined ... the gym!" I said in between breaths as we once again ran for our lives. Yup, it's just another typical activity for our company. "Seriously! I'm burning more calories than-"<p>

"Save your breath lass and keep runnin '!" Dori told me pushing Ori forward. I huffed and wiped the sweat that was slowly dripping down my fore head. My clothes were soaked and I felt like I was in a bloody swimming pool!

"You would think ... that ... I'd ... get used to… these things… happening..." I hissed, feeling my strength dried up and slowly I was staying behind the group. Thankfully, Kili grabbed me by the arm and he had to literally drag me with him because I was on the verge of unconsciousness and vomiting. Behind us came the loud roar of the monster that was chasing us and we all stopped suddenly, bumping into each other.

"Run!" Thorin shouted, running after Gandalf, and we instantly followed them.

"To the house!" Gandalf roared, pointing to a wooden gate thing with a house behind it. I inhaled sharply and speed up as much as it was possible.

"There better be food in there!" I breathed out. As soon as I said that Bombur speed up and ran past all of us almost outrunning Gandalf himself. I was so astonished that I was having second thoughts whether to laugh or to throw up, so I ended up just gasping for air.

"Come on," said Gandalf. "Get inside!" he continued, pointing to the wooden door of the house. The dwarves charged at the door not even bothering to stop which was, of course, a very bad idea.

"Wait!" I yelled, my eyes wide. "You have to open-" But my words were lost somewhere when my face collided with Bombur's back and he hit right in the door. Ouch, that must have hurt a lot. And the rest of the dwarves continued running into each other and slamming into the door until we had a bunch of dwarves who were shouting and pushing each other.

When I managed to barely get out from the mass of dwarf my eyes snapped up and looked towards the gate. Suddenly, from the bushes jumped out a large, and I mean a freaking large bear growl at us. I was so shocked that I just stood there for a few seconds and then, when it all came to my head, I started to scream and dug back into the group, banging on the door like a maniac.

"Open the damn door!" I screeched. Thorin suddenly pushed through the dwarves and unlock the door with ease. Why didn't we think of that obvious thing to do?!

I was pulled inside by Kili who immediately pulled me back to safety and away from the roaring monster. Gandalf was the last one who entered but right behind him came the bear. His massively thick head was stuck between the door and he snarled and roared while the dwarves pushing the door toward him. Bilbo and I stared at it with our mouths nearly touching the floor.

Finally, after a lot of pushing and yelling the dwarves were able to close the door, leaning on them and breathing deeply.

"Good God," I said, putting a hand over my heart. "What was that?"

"That was our host." Gandalf said. At that moment, every sound in the room stopped and everyone's head was turned to Gandalf with a face full of surprise.

"I'm sorry, I must have gone deaf from all the yelling and Bombur's spit in my ear, but ... It seemed to me that you said that that was our host ...?" I said bluntly, looking at Gandalf who quietly laughed.

"You're not deaf my dear, that indeed was our host." confirmed Gandalf and we all gasped at the same time. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear and sometimes he's a great strong man."

"But most of the time he'll eat the people who trespass!" I said angrily, crossing my arms.

"He can be unpredictable," said Gandalf, giving me a knowing look. "But the man can be reasoned with." he continued. For your sake Gandalf, I hope that's true.

"I think he's gone ..." said Ori, placing his head on the door. He was immediately pulled back by Nori.

"Get away from there!" he said to Ori. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious that he's under some dark spell!" Nori continued, looking up at Gandalf.

"Don't be a fool!" Gandalf scoffed. "He's under no enchantment but his own."

"Now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here for tonight ..." said Gandalf. I felt a little better because we're inside, and that thing's out.

"I hope ..." Gandalf added quietly but I heard it because he was the closest to me. I yelped and he looked at me. I bit my lip and he gave me a small encouraging smile at what I had to smile back.

"Wait a minute," I said, looking at the hay that was lying around. "Where will we sleep?"

"With the goats." Kili said, looking at me with an amused smile.

"Do not worry Oriana," started Fili. "You'll get on quite well with them." he added, falling in a fit of laughs with Kili. I snorted and rolled my eyes crossing my arms.

"I put up with the two of you every single day surely I can manage to sleep next to a goat." I mumbled, smirking. They stopped laughing and began to glare at me which caused me great satisfaction. Ha! That should teach them a lesson. I sat on the floor covered with hay and began to pet one of the goats.

"Fili" I called the older Oakenshield brother who sat across from me with Kili. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"This one looks just like you." I said with a laugh, pointing to the fair- haired goat next to me. "Just add two braids on its sides and it's the spitting image of yourself." I added finally drop down in a fit of laughs with Kili. While we laugh our hearts out Fili glared at me quite unpleasantly.

"Brother, perhaps it is your long lost twin." Kili said in between laughs. I covered my mouth with my hand muffling my laughs and Fili quickly turned to Kili.

"Or perhaps brother," Fili began angrily. "My long lost twin should be my only brother."

Kili stopped laughing and his face turned into a mixture of confusion and seriousness, making me giggle like a school girl. Fili shot me an annoyed look as he made himself comfortable and turned his back on us.

I rolled my eyes and lay down on the hay. Kili, who was across from me, muttered a quiet "Good night," and smiled at me.

"Good night," I said, smiling back at him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of various animals and the horrible smell.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! :) Firstly, Happy Easter Hristos Vaskrse! :)  
><em>**

**_This is a short-ish chapter but the next one is much longer! :) I hope you're all having a great day/night and until the next update! Lots of love! xoxo_**


	28. Goat attack

"Should we poke her with a stick?" The first voice asked in an attempted whisper tone but it was loud enough to wake me up from my sleep. Not moving a single muscle I pretended like I was still asleep.

"No, that is too easy." The second voice said. "Maybe we should try pouring water on her?"

"Yes, that is brilliant!" The first voice exclaimed happily.

I mentally rolled my eyes as I listened to the ongoing conversation about the plans of my awakening and frankly none of them were my cup of tea. I turned to the two Oakenshield 's that, as soon as I moved, automatically backed away from me and pretended as if nothing had happened, whistling nonchalantly and looking around.

"This is starting to become a daily routine to you guys, isn't it?" I asked in a sleepy voice, taking off the hay straw stuck to my face. Fili and Kili grinned brightly at me pretending like they had just noticed me.

"Oriana!" Exclaimed Fili joyfully.

"You're awake!" Kili added.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. Most of the dwarfs are already up and judging by the sound of plates they're probably having breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, I could grab a bit or two because I'm starving. While I gazed thoughtfully at particularly nothing Fili and Kili were giggling like school girls, looking at me.

I snapped out of my trance and turned to the two of them frowning. What the hell was so funny?

"Cut it out!" I snapped angrily at them. It only made them, if possible, laugh even harder. After a few minutes of me staring puzzled and confused at the two and them laughing hysterically at me, Kili finally calmed down and smirked.

"Shall we tell her brother?" Kili asked Fili, smiling at me. The older Oakenshield shook his head holding his stomach while laughing hysterically. Seriously, and he's supposed to be the mature and older one of the two?!

"What is it?" I asked, frowning. "Tell me what?"

Fili finally stopped laughing and share an amused glance with Kili before they both turned to me with huge grins spread across their faces. I raised an eyebrow in anticipation for them to tell me what the hell was so funny?!

"Goat." Fili said simply, struggling to hold his laugh.

I frowned and looked at him in confusion.

"Goat?" I asked, inclining my head to the side. Fili apparently couldn't endure keeping his mouth shut and broke into laughter while Kili just grinned at me. I looked at him, hoping that he would tell me what's going on. He didn't have to say a single word as I had soon found out.

I felt my head suddenly tilt to the right and then a gentle tug on my hair. In wonder I turned to my right side coming face to face with a goat. It started "meh -eh-eh-eh-ing" and chewing on my hair while its eyes stared directly in to mine.

Startled, I gasped and pulled my hair away from it only resulting in me stumbling backwards with my legs in the air. And as if that wasn't bad enough I fell in a pile of goat poop! If Fili and Kili were laughing hysterically back then well now they were completely cracked up.

Okay, I admit it was funny but I reacted quite differently to it. I let out an angry scream and quickly rose up and marched past the two laughing brothers, towards the front door. I should mention that I had, at that time, completely ignored the fact that I nonchalantly walked past a huge hairy man who had watched me in confusion, and I didn't notice him at all. That says a lot about how I am when I'm angry.

I picked up the board that held the door closed and marched straight outside. I put my hands on my hips and stared angrily at a blank point until a thought occurred to me. Weren't we locked in the house to escape from the huge beast thing that was chasing us? And doesn't the beast thing live here? That means ... it might be out here ... near me...

Within a few seconds I squeaked weakly in fear and ran towards the front door only to knock into something very hard ... and hairy. I fell right on my butt and groaned in pain. Did I just run into a bloody door? Wait a minute, did I say hairy?

Oh-uh…

Swallowing a lump that formed in my throat I slowly lifted my head up where I found a tall, and I mean really tall, hairy man who was looking down at me in confusion.

Dumbfound, I blinked a few times at him and then I started hysterically laughing. It wasn't exactly a smart thing to do but at that moment it was the only thing I could do.

The tall man crouched down on my eye level and calmly offered his big hairy hand to me, a friendly smile on his face. I stopped and closed my mouth staring up at him like a lost puppy, shifting my gaze between him and his hand. Is he offering to help me up?

I hesitantly took his hand as he helped me up on my feet and smiled at me. I was still looking at him suspiciously.

"Thank you?" I told him cautiously, wrapping my arms around myself. He nodded and just looked at me.

"You're a very strange she-dwarf." He said. "The strangest one I've met so far."

I of course took it as an insult. Letting out an angry huff I poofed out my chest at him like one of those fish with barbs that swells up when it's in danger. Not to mention that I was on the verge of shitting my pants because he was at least 5 times bigger than me ... and hairier.

"Listen, buddy," I began stubbornly. "I don't know how many she-dwarves you've met but pal, I'm not that strange ... sort of." I said.

He smiled and raised up.

"You are indeed strange." He said with a chuckle, which made me just get more frustrated. "Even the way you speak is peculiar. However, I do not mean that as an insult, on the contrary, you should be proud of being different."

He had caught me off guard. Flattered by his compliment I smiled happily and bowed my head.

"Thank you!" I said. "I'm Oriana" I added, trying to make a small courtesy but it was not exactly graceful.

"Hello Lady Oriana, I am Beorn" He told me. Fitting name being that he turns into a large bear thing.

"I reckon that this is your house then." I said, feeling a little weird because we basically crashed into his house like some barbarians and slept through the night without his approval. Not that I'm complaining, the man tried to eat us!

He nodded and looked back at his little house and then at me.

"Tell me," He began. "Why did you run out of the house screaming, Lady Oriana?"

My cheeks turned red when I remembered how I was madly screaming and ran out of the house like a crazy woman. Everybody probably saw and heard me. No wonder that Beorn thinks I'm strange.

"Hahaha, well, funny story," I started laughing. "Your pet goat kind of chewed on my hair and then I fell in its pile of poo." I said pouting and turning around so he could see the poop stain. I heard that he started to laugh which caused my cheeks to burn even brighter.

"I know, I know," I muttered. "It's ridiculous."

After a while of laughing Beorn had recovered and looked at me sympathetically.

"I apologize," He said with a small smile. "If it is some kind of significance to you, there is a stream not far from here where you can freshen up."

As soon as he said that all my moodyness and anger disappeared in an instant. I grinned and I was now looking at him in hope. Water! Finally I will be able to take a bath!

"But of course, you will need to bring someone to stand guard. To ensure your safety Lady Oriana." He added. And just like they overheard us Fili and Kili got out of the door with big smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and turned my back on them. I was still mad.

"Ah, the younger Oakenshields," Beorn said. "Would you be so kind to escort Lady Oriana to the nearby stream for she wishes to freshen up."

"A stream?" Fili asked sounding happy. "Very well, we also need a cold splash of water. Oriana, come, let us go."

I mumbled a few colorful curses below my breath and bowed to Beorn before I quickly passed by Fili and Kili.

"Oriana!" Kili called. I ignored him and continued to walk in a fat pace.

"Oriana!" He tried again. I ignored him again.

"For the love of Durin, Oriana!"

"What?" I snapped, turning to look at him. Fili and him were smirking at me.

"You do know that the stream is this way, right?" Fili asked his eyes lighting up in entertainment.

I froze in my spot looking at them dumbfound. Way to go Oriana.

"I knew that." I lied, raising my head up. "I was just testing you. Congrats, you passed."

They shared an amused glance and then looked at me with a "Yeah right" face.

"'Course you did." Kili said grinning.

I let out a frustrated huff and march past them, ignoring the girlish giggles, even though I didn't have a clue where I was going. Ugh, men.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just love this chapter so much! :D (Probably because i wrote it while eating lots of sweets)<em>**

**_Until the next update! Lots of love! xoxo_**


	29. In which I can't think of a good chapter

_"Ah, the younger Oakenshields," Beorn said. "Would you be so kind to escort Lady Oriana to the nearby stream for she wishes to freshen up."_

_"A stream?" Fili asked sounding happy. "Very well, we also need a cold splash of water. Oriana, come, let us go."_

_I mumbled a few colorful curses below my breath and bowed to Beorn before I quickly passed by Fili and Kili._

_"Oriana!" Kili called. I ignored him and continued to walk in a fat pace._

_"Oriana!" He tried again. I ignored him again._

_"For the love of Durin, Oriana!"_

_"What?" I snapped, turning to look at him. Fili and him were smirking at me._

_"You do know that the stream is this way, right?" Fili asked his eyes lighting up in entertainment._

_I froze in my spot looking at them dumbfound. Way to go Oriana._

_"I knew that." I lied, raising my head up. "I was just testing you. Congrats, you passed."_

_They shared an amused glance and then looked at me with a "Yeah right" face._

_"'Course you did." Kili said grinning._

_I let out a frustrated huff and march past them, ignoring the girlish giggles, even though I didn't have a clue where I was going. Ugh, men._

* * *

><p>"Come on you two; stop dragging like a bunch of slugs!" I yelled at the two Oakenshield who were following shortly behind me. They decided, after ten minutes of arguing with me, to let me lead the way. With my scouting skills I was sure that we're going to get to the stream in a matter of a few minutes ... but I've never been a scout, so we were walking pointlessly in circles. No surprise there.<p>

"This is ridiculous!" said Fili frustrated. "Obviously you have no idea where we are going, so if you want us to arrive there by nightfall I shall guide us." He said stubbornly, starting forwards.

"Be my guest." I mumbled and followed him in another direction. I was feeling moody and I wasn't up for arguing right now. A few seconds later, I felt Kili's presence walking beside me, openly staring.

"You're still mad at me." He exclaimed with a sigh.

"Did you figure that one out all by yourself Sherlock?" I asked, feeling annoyed. Okay, maybe I was acting like a total brat but I was still tired and hungry and it made me super sassy.

Kili sighed and ran his hand frustratingly through his messy hair which made him ten times more hotter if possible, but I had reminded myself to keep my hormones in their place otherwise I would have drooled all over him. Literally.

"What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" He asked, sounding quite serious.

"Go back in time and prevent me from falling in goat poo." I mumbled under my breath. He stopped and grabbed my hand pulling me to a sudden stop.

"Oriana," He said seriously. "I am determined to earn your forgiveness and I shall do it even if it means asking for it a hundred times."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do not believe me?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me..." He kept repeating cupping my hands in his.

"Kili-" I started but was cut off when he started saying "forgive ne" in a faster pace whilst kissing my hand with every word. My cheeks flushed as I restrained myself from giggling.

"Kili, you can st-"

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me..." He said, pulling me closer to him.

"Stop-" I said giggling.

"Not-until-you-forgive-me." He said, leaving kisses on my cheek. "Where was I? Ah, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me" He kept repeating with a laugh, raising me up in the air and spinning me in circles.

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I laughed out loud wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Alright, alright." I giggled. "I forgive you."

He grinned and spun me around one more time kissing me on the cheek again before lowering me back on the ground. My arms were still wrapped around his neck as we both smiled at each other.

"I found it!" Fili yelled, totally ruining the moment. "I found the stream!" He exclaimed proudly, walking towards us.

Both Kili and I let out a frustrated sigh as we backed away from each other and turned to look at the older Oakenshield.

"If it were not for my skills Oriana, we would be still going in circles." He told me, smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes growling under my breath. He's doing this on purpose. "What are we waiting for? Let us go!" He exclaimed starting forwards.

"God help me I'm going to murder him." I mumbled.

"Not if I do it first." Kili grumbled as we both chuckled at each other, following Fili.

When we finally slipped through the mass of shrubs and trees that scratched our faces-I even managed to get a few branches tangled in my hair-we finally got to the water source. My eyes widened as soon as I saw the water imagining how I'm going to swim in it. I let out a happy squeal and headed towards the water but I was pulled back by Fili. I groaned in annoyance and turned to glare at him.

"What now?" I snapped, crossing my arms. Fili smiled and moved his finger in front of my face as if scolding a small child.

"Not so fast, Oriana," He said in a teasing tone. "Since we are obliged for your safety, we will have to check whether the water is safe." He said looking at Kili who smiled back.

"For your own safety of course." Kili added with a wide smile.

I snorted rolling my eyes as I looked at him with an annoyed look. Really? They'll have to check the water? It's not like a giant creature will jump out of the water and swallow me whole.

"Really?" I challenged them. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple," Fili said, shrugging. "Kili will be the first one to enter the water and then me, lastly, when we have determined if it is safe enough, you shall have your bath." He said with a smirk. I opened my mouth and frowned at him, ready to argue. They can't do that! Don't they know how much I yearn for a nice bath? There is no way I'm passing this one!

"Hey, that's not fair!" I said. "Do you know how long I have waited to wash up? Plus, I have goat poo on my back!"

Fili rolled his eyes and leaned forwards sniffing me and then he suddenly backed away, covering his nose. I frowned at him, my mouth in a tight line.

"By Mahal," started Fili. "Maybe we should let her bath first. She smells worse than a troll." He said with a hint of a joking tone. I gasped hitting him on the arm. I don't smell that bad! At least I hope I don't ...

"Alright, alright," said Fili with a laugh. "You can have your bath first, but try to be quick. I want to be refreshed."

I snarled and lazily swung his arm walking towards the water. He sounded like a snob.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I muttered and reached the water. I bit my lip and turned in the brothers' direction. Although their backs were turned to me I still felt awkward about taking off my clothes, so I went to a nearby bush and started to undress behind it. It did not take me that long because I was in a hurry to get to the water and when I glanced at the ground wherei neatly placed my clothes a garden snake was crawling near my feet. I've never liked reptiles and small slimy creatures.

At first, I was just looking at it blank as if it wasn't there and then, like a damn cannon, I burst into a fit of screams. I screamed like a banshee looking at the snake that was now somewhere in the pile of my clothes.

One thing I have not thought about is that Fili and Kili immediately thought that I was in danger and then rushed toward the river looking around if there's danger.

"Oriana!" Kili called. "Where are you? Are you alright?" He asked. I recognized the concern in his voice and I immediately wanted to hit myself on the head because I got him worried for nothing.

"I'm here!" I said, waving my hand in the air and crouching behind the bush. "I-uh-I'm fine, false alarm!"

Fili and Kili exchanged a suspicious look, then turned towards the bush slowly walking closer to me. I panicked getting all red in the face.

"Hold up!" I squeaked, wrapping my hands around my body. They suddenly stopped and their facial expressions looked even more confused. "I-uh-I'm fine. Feel free to return to your positions."

Fili snorted and went back muttering something about "nerves and false alarms" while Kili remained in his position frowning at the bush behind which I was.

"Oriana," he began doubtfully. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, a little too impatiently. "Now, please, follow your brother and go back to doing ... whatever you were doing before this."

He stood there for several minutes looking all hesitant whether to stay or go, but after a few seconds, he nodded and joined Fili. I exhaled lowering my hands down and with a silent squeal I moved the snake away from me with a stick I found. Well, that could have been a very awkward situation.

I quickly walked to the water entering in the same second. The water was cold and refreshing, soothing my sore kin. I noticed that my body was pretty bruised and covered in wounds but it was no big deal. I take a deep breath and then dunk my head under the water washing my messy hair. I got my head out of the water I immediately began to scrub the dirt from my skin and hair.

When I finished, I took the corset which was stained with goat poo and washed it in water, leaving it out to dry. I dressed and left my hair down so it could air-dry, walking over to the Oakenshields.

"Finally," Fili grumbled. "What took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Just shut up and go take a bath." I told him with a smirk. Fili huffed, flipping his hair dramatically and walking towards the stream leaving me to smirk smugly. When he was out of my sight I let out a small sigh and turn towards Kili who was looking at me with a worried look.

I frowned and gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked weakly. He walked over to me and ran his finger over my right shoulder, where I felt a little pain.

"You're hurt." He said, looking at me and then at the wound. Ah, that must be from the goblin blades. I gently shrugged and smiled.

"It's nothing," I said. "Just a scratch."

Kili smiled, glancing over my face. I do not have to mention that my cheeks were burning since I figured that by the look he was giving me.

"You were very brave back then in the goblin caves and when you and Mr. Baggins saved Thorin." He said gently. I smiled.

"It was not bravery." I told him with a sigh. "Crazy and dumb luck maybe, but not bravery."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I admit that it was kind of foolish of you and extremely stupid in deciding to attack. I mean, you could have lost your life-"

"Hey!" I laughed while punching him playfully on the arm.

"But," he began with a smile. "In addition to the foolishness and stupidity there was bravery. Do not forget that Oriana."

I smiled feeling as if I could fly. I think this is the most beautiful compliment I've ever received from someone.

"But you are still clumsy and reckless as ever." He said with a smirk. I gasped in fake offense by putting my hand over my heart.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Take that back!" I said with a laugh.

"Forgive me, my lady," He said, taking my hand and placing a light kiss on it. "Shall I begin to apologize?" he asked. I blushed and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"That will not be necessary," I said. "Besides, I'll be the one to apologize to you when I'm winning in archery." I told him with a sly smirk. He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh," he said teasingly. "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Only if you can take it." I said.

"Then it is settled, my lady." He said with a wide smile. We both laughed. When Fili returned from his bath, Kili went to bathe and then all three of us headed back to Beorn's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooooo another update is here! :D<br>The next update will be in a week because I've got tests I have to study for. Also, I wanted to ask you guys if I should write the river scene in Mirkwood from the book(Those of you who read it will know what I'm talking about) or should I stick to the movie plot? I'm really having second thoughts about it. Anyway, until next update!  
><strong>_

_**Lots of love! xoxo**_


	30. Home is where the heart is

_"That will not be necessary," I said. "Besides, I'll be the one to apologize to you when I'm winning in archery." I told him with a sly smirk. He raised his eyebrows in amusement._

_"Oh," he said teasingly. "Is that a challenge?" he asked._

_"Only if you can take it." I said._

_"Then it is settled, my lady." He said with a wide smile. We both laughed. When Fili returned from his bath, Kili went to bathe and then all three of us headed back to Beorn's house._

* * *

><p>Since the return to Beorn's house was quite long, I decided to start a conversation and make the time pass a little quicker.<p>

"So, guys," I began, putting my hands behind my back in an innocent manner. "I was wondering, what's the deal with dwarves and braiding their hair and beards? Is there, like, a secret code or something?"

Fili and Kili shared an amused glance and then they looked at me. I smiled sheepishly at them waiting for an explanation.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Asked Fili, suddenly pausing and turning towards me. "I'm not sure you're ready for this kind of information." He continued in a serious tone. I didn't expect him to pause so suddenly and I accidentally bumped into Kili. I let out a painful groan my cheeks burning red and then I slowly moved away, looking at Fili with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I'm sure," I told him sullenly, huffing. "You're going to explain to me how you braid your beards and hairs for God's sake! It's not bloody rocket science!"

Kili let out a short laugh while Fili shot me an annoyed look.

"Firstly, do you even know anything about dwarves and their culture?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow. "And secondly, what in Durin's name is" Rocket Science "? Honestly, Oriana, your odd babbling does not cease to amaze me."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. I keep forgetting that they don't understand the words from "my world" which sometimes sucks.

"Do I look like a person raised by dwarves?" I told him, avoiding explaining what "rocket science" means. They'd think that I'm crazier than usual.

"Nothing at all?" Kili asks me, looking shocked. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Looks like he had forgotten I'm not actually from here.

"Well, by the vulgar way you speak it is certain that there were no dwarves involved in your raising." Fili said dryly with a hint of joking. I gasp in shock while Kili coughed out a laugh. How dare he?

"Excuse me ? " I huff, crossing my arms stubbornly. "Are you calling me a barbarian?" I ask him, glaring. Fili coughed and looked up in the air.

"Of course not," He says, and I relax a little. "That would be insulting the barbarians. " He continues with a smug smile on his face.

This time Kili completely burst out laughing and Fili joined him, and I just gave him a dry look, tightening my fists. I growl under my breath while mumbling a few colorful words, glaring at Fili .

"Don't push it blondie! " I hiss at him. Fili and Kili stopped laughing and looked at me with wide smiles. I just breathe out and shook my head. How did I end up with these two idiots?

"We should get going," said Fili , wiping tears from his eyes. "We've spent a long time here."

"But - But what about my explanation? " I asked them, slightly pouting. "I still don't know why and how you guys braid your braids!"

"And you may never know. " Fili says mysteriously with a smirk, starting forwards and leaving me alone to stand with my arms crossed and a frown on my fface. I look at Kili teasingly and just smiles at me and winks, going after Fili.

"Jerks. " I mumble following closely behind them.

* * *

><p>When we passed Beorn 's fence, I had noticed something that, when we were running away from him, I missed. Near the fence there was a large pole stabbed in the ground with a Goblin's head on it, and Warg's fur was nailed on a nearby tree. It was really creepy.<p>

"See that? " I said to Fili, placing my hands on my hips . "That 's how you're gonna end up because, you know, that's what we who are worse than the barbarians do. "

Kili broke into laughter and Fili snorted rolling his eyes. That should teach him a lesson.

"As Oriana would say, " burn " brother ." Kili told him. I barked out a laugh and high- fived while Kili . Fili continued to be a sower - puss and walked alone ahead of us. We giggled until we came to Beorn 's house where the rest of the dwarves were gathered outside, smoking pipes and talking. Fili and Kili joined Thorin, and I decided to join Beorn who was petting the horses and ponies.

"Hello," I said to him with a small smile and began to caress a pony. He was so small and cute with black dots all around his white body. It reminded me of a Dalmatian.

"Thank you for telling me about the stream. I really needed that bath." I told him honestly.

Beorn smiled kindly and offered his horse an apple which the horse swallowed up immediately. Now when I think about it, Beorn has a lot of animals. On the outside and inside of his house.

"You really love animals, do not you?" I asked. I still looked at the small pony and scratched him on the ear. He made a quiet squealing noise in approval and I giggled.

"These are living creatures and I have an obligation to protect them. They deserve to live and move freely without threat." he told me wisely. I smiled brightly and nodded.

"I agree." I told him. "Back st my home I had a hamster as I pet. I never liked to keep him in a cage and I used to let him run freely around the house." I told him with a laugh, remembering "Lord Muffin pants." Ah, he was a great hamster.

"Of course, Mom was pissed because he was pooping everywhere on our furniture and she threw him out of the house." I muttered with a sigh. "I didn't forgive her about that, and I probably never will. But I hope that Lord Muffin Pants is now in a better place."

"And where exactly is " home "?" Beorn asked after a few minutes of silence. I stopped and remembered that I actually don't come from this world. If I tell him he'll think I'm crazy ... but, then again, he did say I was weird. Oh, what the hell, I'll tell him where I'm from. It's not like he'll go gossip it around Middle-Earth.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but ... I'm not from here. I come from a completely different world where there are a lot of strange things, and even the people are weird. There are no Orcs, Goblins, Dwarfs and any other creatures that exist here, just your ordinary people. " I told him. "I used to be human but then I ... uh ... got drunk…err… intoxicated and the next thing I know is that I'm here. I mean, not here as in now but in-Anyway, you get the point." I told him, waving my hands around.

"I knew that there was something peculiar about you." He told me with a small smile. I huffed and crossed my arms, smiling playfully.

"Do you miss home and family?" he asked me. This time, I frowned. My family. Mom, dad and my younger sister, Elizabeth. I wonder, how are they? How many days/months/years has it been since I'm gone? Finally, after a long silence I spoke up.

"Not a day passes that I don't miss home and my family. Frankly, I yearn to go back to them so much, but when I'm with these guys," I said and looked at the dwarfs. Everyone laughed at Bombur who was chasing a little pig in circles with a piece of bread in his mouth. Then my eyes drifted to Kili. He looked so casual and at ease with his harmonic laugh like a melody to my ears, making my heart flutter. He was my home now. I smiled and looked at Beorn.

"When I'm here with them, I feel loved. It's like having another family. A slightly hairier and louder family but still we manage. I know that they can't replace my parents and sister, but I care about them and I do not intend on leaving them."

Beorn was quiet for a long time, just observing me quietly. I felt a little uncomfortable and then he finally spoke up.

"That was a very moving and honest story, Lady Oriana. I see your family and the dwarves mean a lot to you. Perhaps, one day, you will have the opportunity to be reunited with your family again." He told me with a little twinkle in his eyes. I grinned up at him.

"That is, if I don't die in here. The dwarves and I tend to fall in a lot of trouble. Constantly." I told him. "Especially me. Sometimes I think that I'm just a burden ..."

"Do not doubt yourself Lady Oriana, I'm sure you're here for a reason." He told me.

"Yes, but what's that reason?" I asked with a sigh. "I'm no fighter, I'm not so brave either. Heck, I'm the clumsiest person in the world ... I don't know how to help them…."

"That only you can know." He told me and then smiled. "Perhaps your friendship and company is what will help them Lady Oriana. Friendship is the most powerful weapon in existence, remember that." He told me, and went back to his house. I laughed and looked again at the dwarfs. My new family.

As much as we were having fun as staying at Beorn's house, we had to move on. But Beorn was very kind and gave us each one pony- He even allowed me to pick one for myself! And that's not all. He packed us a bunch of food such as nuts, jars of dried fruit, honey, cakes, and all of it can withstand weeks… well, if we can help ourselves and not eat it all at once.

Before we left Beorn gave us some useful advice.

"You will not need to carry water." He had told us. "Along the way you have streams and springs, but there is only one stream, dark and fast, which crosses the track. From it you can not drink or bathe. I had heard somewhere that it brings drowsiness and forgetfulness."

"And never stray from the path." He said, in a deep voice full of warning. It was the last thing he said before we thanked him and went on the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's n update one day earlier because i aced my chemistry test! :D<br>Thank you for reviewing and telling me your opinions! I love you all! I have decided to do both the movie plot and book since they are both amazing. Also, the river scene will be in there :)  
><strong>_

_**As always, enjoy reading, review if you like it, and have a wonderful day/night! **_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo ;)**_


	31. Depressed forest

_Before we left Beorn gave us some useful advice._

_"You will not need to carry water." He had told us. "Along the way you have streams and springs, but there is only one stream, dark and fast, which crosses the track. From it you can not drink or bathe. I had heard somewhere that it brings drowsiness and forgetfulness."_

_"And never stray from the path." He said, in a deep voice full of warning. It was the last thing he said before we thanked him and went on the road._

* * *

><p>"So this is Mirkwood. The greatest forest of the northern world," Gandalf said, after three exhausting days of riding we finally arrived to the forest that was sticking out like a dark cloud. It just gave you the chills when you looked at it.<p>

The uphill climb was steeper, there was no sign of any kind of animals, and even the singing of bird was rare. Per edge of the forest were rotten branches and large trees that towered into the sky like a skyscraper. If this is the greatest one, then God knows what the other ones look like.

"Wow, it doesn't look depressing at all." I said sarcastically, frowning at the forest.

"This forest," began Bilbo. "It feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Can we go another way?" asked Bilbo. Gandalf huffed and looked at the small hobbit with a frown.

"Not unless we go three hundred miles north or twice that distance." said Gandalf. My eyes widened at the thought of riding so much. I had though that riding horses was fun and easy, but turns out that the cowboy movies i watched were wrong! I barely survived these three days!

"Through the depressed forest it is then!" I said, patting poor Bilbo's shoulder. He sighed in defeat and shook his head.

"And now you have to send back the ponies." Gandalf informed us with a slight ordering tone, and I knew exactly why. When we were traveling these past three days I Bilbo told me that he saw a bear-like figure following us. And I could have sworn that I saw a large man hiding behind a tree and spying on us the other night.

"We can pretend like we forgot." I said, smiling sheepishly. The dwarves shouted in agreement and that's when Gandalf turned towards me and shoot me the most disapproving and scolding parent type of look ever.

"Or not." I mumbled, looking away shamefully.

The dwarves were a little skeptical about it and tried to persuade Gandalf to let them keep the horses but the wizard wouldn't have it. So, eventually, they agreed to return them back to Beorn.

When we sent back the ponies I caught a glimpse of a large silhouette not far from us, slowly disappearing. I smiled and looked at the dwarves who were all looking puzzled at Gandalf. It was because he was still on his own horse, and it looked like he wasn't intending on giving it back.

"And your horse?" Thorin asked Gandalf with a frown on his face. "Are you not sending it back?"

"I am not sending it back because I'm not going with you." Gandalf said, and then everyone started freaking out, including me. "We have already been over this. I've got a job that cannot be delayed in the south, and I'm already late."

I have to admit that I did feel a ping of disappointment and a bit of fear in my heart. Gandalf was the one who literally swept me off the streets and made me join the company. Without him, I would have been God knows where now. I frowned and looked toward my feet.

"Do you really have to go?" I muttered, feeling very sad. Gandalf faintly smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do not fret my dear Oriana," He started sadly. "We'll meet again and until then, take care of the dwarves and the small Halfling. I know you will do an excellent job at it. You are my daughter, after all." He told me with a small smile. I let out a faint laugh and smiled at him sadly. I'm going to miss that old bastard. Gandalf then proceeded to say goodbye to everyone including Bilbo to whom he had whispered something. To this day on I have no idea what it was.

He greeted us one last time and then rode off to the south and yelled, "Do not leave the path!" and then we could not hear or see him.

I was standing there just waving towards Gandalf's direction, hoping that he'll turn around and come back to us but that was not the case. From now on we are alone in this adventure. I sighed and turned towards the dwarfs with raised eyebrows and hands on my hip.

"So," I began. "Shall we?"

They nodded their heads affirmatively and after taking the necessary materials, we headed into the forest in a colon. Believe me, I'm not exaggerating when I say that the difference between the part where we were a few seconds ago and the one where we are now is pretty huge.

The very air was more humid, denser, and it smelled like death. It made the hairs on the back of my neck raise up. The direction in which we were going was uneaven and narrow, with rotting leaves that had covered the ground and the light was dimmed by the branches that were intertwined above us.

We have been long on the move that our eyes got used to the darkness that surrounded us. Sometimes, a ray of sunshine would make its way through the branches and illuminate the way, but that didn't happen very often. Almost at all. God, I miss modern technology.

I've also noticed that there are a lot of small, strange animals that run around us, and there are those strange sounds. Spatter, growling, howling… it was just plain creepy. The more time I spent in this forest the more I realize how depressing it actually is.

One sound was so strong and scary that we all fell silent for a moment and stood in fear, but in the end it turned out that it was Bombur's stomach that was growling in protest, demanding to be feed. This has eased the tension a bit and we laughed, while then proceeding to move along.

"I wonder; where would we end up if we strayed from the path ..." I mused quietly in my mind, my eyes wandering off the path. I know it's dangerous, that's obvious but I remember Gandalf mentioning something about elves. Maybe there were like the elves from Rivendell which means they have baths and food!

"We would probably end up being eaten by some kind of dangerous animal, and you should not think about it." Kili whispered softly behind me, a smirk playing on handsom face. I snapped out of my trance when I realized that I was thinking out loud. I shook my head and sighed.

"I know but I was just wondering," I told him, frowning. "Not that I was planning on straying off the path or something. Psshh, not me." I continued quickly, frowning at the bush that was moving.

When night fell - Somehow we interpret that it was night because it was not much different from the days in the woods-we decided to stop and rest. The ground was cold, wet, and hard with twigs spread everywhere. We had rested against a bunch of large trees and it wasn't really comfortable but it could do for the night.

We were all crushed between one another and agreed to take turns on the night watch. I was the first because, in Thorin's words, I would fall asleep if I had a later shift. I was a little offended and I grumbled, but I accepted it because I knew it was probably true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating for so long but there's been a problem with the area where i live. It rained for three days straight and all of the rivers overflowed, making a huge flood! It's horrible, all of the houses are flooded and i basically have a pool in my backyard! So, I'm sorry if the next update isn't on time.<br>**_

_**Anyway, enjoy reading and until next update! xoxo**_


	32. Nightwatch

_When night fell - Somehow we interpret that it was night because it was not much different from the days in the woods-we decided to stop and rest. The ground was cold, wet, and hard with twigs spread everywhere. We had rested against a bunch of large trees and it wasn't really comfortable but it could do for the night._

_We were all crushed between one another and agreed to take turns on the night watch. I was the first because, in Thorin's words, I would fall asleep if I had a later shift. I was a little offended and I grumbled, but I accepted it because I knew it was probably true._

* * *

><p>After keeping a watch for about ten minutes I realized how much I actually hated this forest, because I was glaring at it with furrowed brows. It's so dark that I can't see a living thing, and even if something jumped in front of me now I wouldn't be able to see it! Actually, that's not completely true. One thing you could see were the small different colored and shaped eyes, staring at me from all angles. The fact that many of them belong to insects made me gag in disgust. I hate insects.<p>

The dwarves have tried to make a fire but have concluded that it is a bad idea because it attracts tiny horrible creatures and insects, so much to my disappointment we decided to spend the night without the soft crackling and warmness of the flames.

After a while I heard snoring sounds and I knew that they were fast asleep. Now I'm the only one awake. Well, me and the hundreds of insects and animals around me. I sighed and crossed my arms glaring back at the small eyes that were watching me.

I stood there, listening to the horrible sounds of Mirkwood and then I felt something moving behind me. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and took the bow that I held in my hand, slowly turning around. Okay, take it easy Oriana . I'm sure it's just a small insect ...

Just as I took a deep breath I felt a weight drop on my shoulder, and that was the last strike for me to make a scene. I yelped, clutching the bow in my hand and with such speed I started smacking the thing behind me, not caring if I wake anyone up.

"Drop dead bug! " I hissed, smacking it repeatedly.

"Oriana! Ow!" Someone yelped. "By Mahal, would you stop hitting me?!"

I stopped swishing with my bow and gasped silently. Oh no, I just beat the crap out of Kili. Oopsy, my bad.

"Kili ?" I asked, lowering my bow. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" I hissed.

"Would you calm down ?" He mumbled grumpily. "I came to bring food in case you were hungry, and you missed dinner."

"Oh ..." Was all I could say, feeling my cheeks turn red. At least it was dark and he couldn't see me. He sighed again and handed me the food that I willingly accepted. We were silent for a while and just stood still, listening to the sound when Kili spoke up, his voice louder than a whisper.

"Oriana ... have you," He began uncertainly, and then paused. "Are you, uh, alright? If you want, we can talk..."

I stopped chewing and looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I muttered quietly. "I, well, I feel ... fine, I guess..."

"Oh, I just ..." He said softly, taking my hand in his. "When we were at Beorn's house, I saw you talking to him and ... you've had such a sad look on his face, as if your heart was broken. And it made me sad. So if you have something you want to get off your chest, I'm here."

I was left speechless. I didn't know what to tell him or how to react. I wanted to burry my face in his chest and cry out because I missed my family, because this adventure was a little too overwhelming for me, but I just squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"I miss them. I can't even remember what they look like. My mom, dad, my sister ... I'm starting to forget my childhood, my home, and friends!" I said, my voice slowly starting to crack. "What if all of a sudden it's gone and I won't be able to remember it?"

Kili quickly pulled me into his arms and wrapped his hands around me, leaning his cheek on my head. My eyes began to get teary and I bit my lower lip as not to let the tears fall. It was hard, it was hard to realize that I may never have the chance to see them, or that I can't even remember anything about them. I'm going to forget about the world in which I once lived. I did not want to, I really didn't.

"Do not think too much about it Oriana." Kili told me gently, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Maybe yur memories are just blurry from the shock and excitement of this adventure. But I am sure that you will eventually remember. Here;" He said reaching for his pocket and getting out a beautiful looking stone with something written on it. He placed on my palm, kissing the back of my hand. I smiled weakly and looked at the stone.

"It's beautiful," I said. "What is it?"

"It's a rune-stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise." He said and my smile dropped.

"What was your promise?" I asked him softly and he smiled sadly.

"That I would come back to her…. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." He said with a chuckle. I let out a small laugh and shook my head.

"You are." I said and he winked at me. "Kili, this is really wonderful but I can't take this. Your mother-"

"My mother gave this to me so I would remember my promise, and now I'm giving it to you so you can think of your family every time you see this." He told me. "And, if we ever get lost on this journey I want you to promise me that you will come back to me. That you will find me, and I will find you again. Promise?"

I sniffed a couple of times and nodded.

"I promise Kili." I said and gave him a tight hug. "And because I don't have a fancy-looking rune stone with me, I shall give you this hairband because I feel bad for not giving you something in return." I said taking the hairband off of my ponytail and giving it to him. Kili let out a laugh and took the hairband, putting it as a bracelet.

"I shall cherish it with all of my heart." He said softly and i blushed. "Now, regarding your childhood and friends, if it makes you feel better you can tell me about something that you remember and maybe it can refresh your memory. Alright?"

I smiled weakly nodding and Kili smiled back, wiping the tears from my cheek that escaped my eye. He was right. I was probably too overwhelmed by recent developments that my old memories were buried beneath them. I love that he always knows how to comfort me.

And so we sat next to each other, and I talked to him about my house, my childhood, and friends. He even told me about his childhood. He talked about how Fili and hm liked to cause trouble around the village, how they liked following Thorin around, and most importantly how they liked to imagine going on a big adventure like this one.

We talked and talked until the end of my shift and then Bofur took the next one.

"Wait a minute; so when you were 6 years old you wore your grandmother's fur coat in this school of yours?" Kili whispered with a smile as we lay next to each other. My cheeks flushed red and I put my cold hands on them to keep them cool.

"Hey, give me a break!" I told him grumpily. "I was 6 years old and I watched the hell out of 101 Dalmatians! Cruella was my fashion role-model."

Kili quietly laughed and eventually I joined him because it was really funny. When we stopped laughing there was a silence but not one of those awkward silences. The kind of silence where you just enjoy the presence of the person next to you. And I did enjoy.

I felt my body slowly going numb and my eyelids dropping down by themselves but before that, Kili's hand found mine and I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my hand clutching Kili's.


	33. Overboard

It's been two days since we entered this forest and we have already noticed that slowly but surely our water and food supplies were disappearing. We were able to catch some animals and when we cooked them they tasted awfully. I think a goblin would have tasted better- Not that I want to try a goblin. We also couldn't make a fire because it would attract small and nasty creatures that were prowling around. God knows I hate those things.

Midway on our journey the path was blocked by a running water. It flowed fast and strong and it was very dark- almost black and it creeped me out. If Beorn had not warned us against it, we would have bathed and drunk from it, no matter of its nasty looking color.

"How do we get across the water?" asked Ori, looking at the water that flowed nearly at the speed of light. It would be a really sticky situation if someone fell into it.

"Well, certainly not by swimming across it." I said, looking at the rest of the company. There had been a bridge made of wood across, but it had rotted and fallen leaving only the broken posts near the bank, so it was of no use to us. Just our luck.

"There is a boat against the far bank. " Bilbo said, breaking the silence. I gulped and I got nervous at the thought that I have to sail in a small boat across the dark water. What if the boat rolled over and we fell into the water? I'd have to use Bombur as a life boat!

"How far away do you think it is? " asked Thorin.

"Not at all far. I should not think above twelve yards. If we threw a rope at it, perhaps we could drag it to the side of the river." Bilbo said.

"Dori is the strongest, but Fili is younger and still has the best sight, " said Thorin, motioning for Fili to come closer. "Fili, come and see if you can spot the boat Mr. Baggins is talking about."

Actually, I was the youngest amongst them all but I was not that strong and by all means did not have a great eye- sight, so I stayed quiet, letting the pro's do their work.

After staring at the boats direction the others brought Fili a rope. They had several with them and honestly I don't know how they managed to carry them because they looked freaking heavy. On the end of the longest rope they tied one of the large iron hooks so it would stick to the boat. Fili took it in his hand, stood there for a moment, and then flung it across the stream.

We all watched in anticipation as the rope fell in the water with a loud splash and the dwarves let out a sigh dissapointed.

"Weakling." I coughed out, making Fili turn around and glare at me. Ori and Kili stifled a laugh and I smiled sheepishly raising my hands in the air in innocence. I'm being really supportive here.

"Not far enough!" said Bilbo, peering forwards. "A couple of feet and you would have dropped it on to the boat. Try again."

"But this time actually try to aim for the boat." I piped in.

"_Shut up_." Fili said and picked up the hook pulling it back, he glanced at me with a glare and then back at the boat.

"_Psst, Ori_ ," I said to the smaller dwarf. He looked up at me with a smile. "Remember when everyone was betting whether or not Bilbo would join the company? " I continued in a whisper. He thought for a second and then nodded his head. I smirked and looked at Fili who was doing some kind of weird meditation for concentration.

"One golden coin that he misses again." I said, smiling smugly. Ori and Kili giggled quietly while Nori and Dori let out a snort not far behind us, making Thorin shoot us a stern look and Bilbo stare at the dwarves in disbelief. We hushed down and turned our attention towards Fili.

This time he threw it with much more strength and it flew right at the boat.

"Carefully! It is lying on the boat, let's hope the hook will catch." Bilbo said. And to our great luck, it did. But the rope was tied up, and Fili had been pulling in vain. Kili came to his help, and then Oin and Gloin joined them. They tugged and tugged, and suddenly with one last tug they all fell over on their backs with the rope slowly disappearing.

I scrambled for the rope, my feet slipping on the ground, and caught it in the last second. I was pulling on the rope desperately keeping the boat from being yanked along the stream. I was a petit girl, not very strong and I couldn't hold it much long.

"Feel free to help me any time now!" I shouted, clenching my teeth. "It 's not like I can't pull it back myself!" I hissed and Balin was just in time to pull back the boat before it floated off down the stream.

"Well, that was... enough... physical activity... for me... today." I said in between breaths. Kili patted me on the back and I felt like I actually accomplished something today.

"That was a good pull, my lads; and a good job at keeping the boat from floating away Oriana." Thorin said with a small smile. I smiled brightly feeling quite proud of myself.

"Well, who'll cross first?" asked Bilbo. I fell stiff glancing at the dark water.

"I shall go first," said Thorin. "and you will come with me, and Oriana and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time."

Great, just what I was hoping not to hear. So we'll all be "smushed" in that one small boat. How lovely.

"Bombur and Dwalin will be the last ones to go." Announced Thorin. Bombur huffed and crossed his arms across his large stomach, his red cheeks puffed out.

"Why do I always have to be the last one?"

"You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be with the last and lightest boatload. Don't start grumbling against orders." Thorin told him.

The chubby dwarf huffed again and glared at the ground. I sighed and patted his back.

"Tough crowd." I told him but he was still glaring at the ground, so I decided to give up and awkwardly step away from him.

"There aren't any oars. How are you going to push the boat back?" Asked Bilbo.

"We shall use branches that are long enough as oars. Quickly; get some." Thorin said. We did as we were told and then it was time to get on board. I was the first on who was being helped into the boat by Balin. I took a large breath and then with a big jump landed in the boat which started to shake, sending me forwards. I grabbed the edge of the boat and stopped myself from falling over, staring at my reflection in the dark and gloomy water.

"Damn, that was close." I mumbled, pushing myself up.

"Is everything alright lass?" Balin asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine!" I said shakily, grinning. Soon enough the others followed my steps and we were all in the boat. The atmosphere was pretty awkward and intense since the space between us was really tight. Like, I had my right cheek pressed against Bilbo's and my knees against Thorin's back. It was extremely uncomfortable but we somehow managed to get to the other side.

After us came Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur followed by Fili and Kili and then lastly, Bombur and Dwalin.

Dwalin had just scrambled out with the coiled rope on his arm, and Bombur, still glaring and grumbling, was getting ready to follow, when we heard a sound of hooves on the path ahead. Suddenly, a deer jumped out of the trees, charging right at us.

This time, Kili and I changed the roles in life-saving. I quickly grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away from where the deer jumped, tumbling on the ground. The deer sprang high and I shit you not, jumped across the water. It would have been really majestic if it wasn't trying to kill us.

"That was close." Kili breathed out, his face inches away from mine. I blushed and nodded.

"I'll say." I mumbled quietly. "You owe me."

"I am sure that I can find a way to repay you." Kili said with a smug smile his tone teasing. My breath hitched and I rolled my eyes, looking at the deer.

Thorin was the only one who had kept his cool in this situation. He got out his bow, ready for any kind of threat coming our way but first he sent a swift shot into the deer. As it reached the further bank it stumbled and the shadows swallowed it up.

Before I could protest to why he killed the poor thing Bilbo suddenly cried out.

"Bombur has fallen in! Bombur is drowning!" he cried desperately. In a bolt all of us turned towards the water, seeing Bombur in it and the boat flowing away. Oh no, this was very bad!

They quickly flung a rope with a hook towards him, he caught it, and they pulled him to safety. He was drenched from head to toe. When the dwarves laid him on the ground Bombur was already fast asleep with a smile on his chubby face, as if he no longer cared for anything else in this world. Actually, it looked quite funny but by the looks of it, I was the only one to have that opinion. Everyone else was cursing our luck and Bombur's clumsiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys :) <strong>_

_**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I have a lot of school work and grades to fix so you'll have to bare with my un-regular updating. As soon as I finish all of it I promise that I'll update every 2-3 days :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for the reviews! keep them coming! :3**_

_**Until next update! xoxo**_


	34. Breathe me in

_"Bombur has fallen in! Bombur is drowning!" he cried desperately. In a bolt all of us turned towards the water, seeing Bombur in it and the boat flowing away. Oh no, this was very bad!_

_They quickly flung a rope with a hook towards him, he caught it, and they pulled him to safety. He was drenched from head to toe. When the dwarves laid him on the ground Bombur was already fast asleep with a smile on his chubby face, as if he no longer cared for anything else in this world. Actually, it looked quite funny but by the looks of it, I was the only one to have that opinion. Everyone else was cursing our luck and Bombur's clumsiness._

* * *

><p>That night we ate our very last scraps and crumbs of food. Bombur had suddenly woken up still stuck in his daze and thinking that he was still at home, eating his stew and drinking wine. He almost forgot everything up until the now and it was hard for him to believe all we've been through. Honestly, I would have found it hard to believe too since we've been through a lot.<p>

I sighed and patted him on the shoulder, smiling in sympathy.

"I'd offer you some food but we ran out of it," I said sadly, pouting. When he heard that there was nothing to eat, he went rigid and sat down and wept, shaking his chubby little legs in the air like a baby.

"Why did I wake up!" he cried, burying his face in his hands. "I was having such a beautiful dream. I was walking in a forest just like this one but it was lit with torches on the trees and lamps, and there was a great feast going on forever. A woodland king was there with a crown of leaves, and there was merry singing, and I could not count or describe the things there were to eat and drink!"

I muffled my laugh with my hand and shook my head at him. I too would rather sleep than travel through this dark and damp forest filled with nasty little creatures. So, after getting our stuff, we continued to go on the path and this time we were walking slowly and carefully.

I walked in the very back again, next to Bombur, playing absently with the strands of my hair. That was my activity to make the time pass faster until Bombur spoke.

"I cannot go on any further!" He cried, crossing his chubby arms. "My legs cannot take it. I need to lie down." He continued, stopping abruptly. I was looking at the ends of my hair not paying attention to what was going on when I knocked into his hard back. I groaned, feeling like I'm about to faint from the smell of sweat and soil. I slowly backed away from him, breathing in the air.

"I'm going to need therapy after all of this is done." I breathed out.

"You great dope," huffed Bifur, pulling Bombur up by the arm. "We've carried you far enough, now let your legs take their share."

Bombur shook his head and suddenly dropped heavily to the ground, spreading his hands across it.

"Go if you must." He told us stubbornly. "I'll stay here to sleep and dream about a great feast."

And then everyone started to complain at the same time. They started to argue and say why it's a bad idea, and I stayed back, just looking around. And then I noticed something important and frightening; The path on which we walked a few minutes ago was now gone.

"Ah, guys," I began hesitantly, biting my lower lip. "We have a… little problem."

They suddenly stopped talking and all of them turned to look at me with an annoyed look, thinking that I was joking.

"What is the matter?" Asked Thorin.

"We turned off the track." I said simply, pointing to the ground. Everyone looked to their legs and at that moment everything became quiet.

"We have to find the path." Thorin said, panic evident in his voice. " Immediately!" He roared, looking arpund. We nodded our heads and spread into groups of two, searching for the bloody path that seemed to evaporate.

"Are you guys even sure that we were walking on a path in the first place?" I mumbled wondering, feeling dizzy in the head. I blinked several times and everything around me became fuzzy and light, feeling like I'm floating.

"Stop babbling Oriana," Fili started and looked at me, his own lids slowly dropping. "And look for the, uh, look for the…"

"…path?" I chuckled, patting his back tiredly.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." He laughed loudly, a huge smile on his face.

"Who cares about the path? How bout 'we lay down and rest?" Bofur suggested, sitting down on the ground.

"You know what Bofur?" Started Gloin, plopping down next to him. "You're right. I'll join you."

I smiled sheepishly and grinned at them, tilting my head to the side like a lost puppy. That' s when a blue butterfly flew by me and it caught my attention, immediately turning my head and looking at it with wide eyes in amazement.

"Oriana!" Kili said, snapping his fingers in front of me. I turned my head towards him and saw that he was looking more tired than usual, but handsome as ever. "Stay focused ... we need to ... uh ... something about the path?" He said questionable, furrowing his brows. I giggled like a child and pouted and then something snapped in Kili's head, making him blink in confusion.

"I cannot remember the last ten seconds. What about you Oriana?" He asked me. I smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground, feeling a wave of tiredness. "Oriana?" He asked, looking at me as i was slowly closing my eyes. He quickly cupped my face with his hands and shook me lightly.

"Oriana, stay... stay with me." He said weakly, leaning his forehead against mine. He grabbed my hand with his own, intertwining our fingers. "You need to... you need to stay..." He mumbled quietly, his own eyes closing. I chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on his cheek, moving away.

"Okay, but I'm going to catch the butterfly." I told him dreamily and headed for the butterfly, our intertwined hands breaking apart. Kili blinked a couple of times as he stared at our hands and then smiled and nodded thoughtfully, turning to the rest of the group.

"The air," said Thorin weakly. "It is ... making us ... forgetful and enchanted." He breathed out, hardly managing to speak, but it was already too late. The dwarves started to move forward and I went back, running after the butterfly with a broad smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a long time since I updated. So, to make it up someone special will be appearing in the next longer chapter ;)<br>**_

_**Until then, enjoy reading and lots of love! xoxo**_


	35. Spiders and Butterflies

_"Okay, but I'm going to catch the butterfly." I told him dreamily and headed for the butterfly, our intertwined hands breaking apart. Kili blinked a couple of times as he stared at our hands and then smiled and nodded thoughtfully, turning to the rest of the group._

_"The air," said Thorin weakly. "It is ... making us ... forgetful and enchanted." He breathed out, hardly managing to speak, but it was already too late. The dwarves started to move forward and I went back, running after the butterfly with a broad smile on my face._

* * *

><p>"Fly, fly, fly, the butterfly!" I chuckled stretching my arms towards the butterfly and jumping up and down so I could catch it. He had such a beautiful color that reminded me of the small stars that twinkled in the night. Stars? I thought the stars were on the sky? Maybe I'm in space!<p>

"Come here, space butterfly!" I giggled, jumping up and down. The butterfly was flying around me, and I stared open-mouthed at it until it drifted out of my reach. Then I frowned and crossed my arms like a little child who dropped a lollipop.

"Bad space butterfly." I muttered angrily, glaring at the ground. When my mood changed from sad to abnormally happy I lifted my head and smiled cheerfully.

"Guys, let's just-" And then I stopped when I saw that there was no one around me. Where'd everyone go?

"Yoo-hoo!" I called happily, wandering around the space forest. "Where are you my friendly little dwarf dudes?" I giggled, twirling my hair around. I don't know where I wandered off to but I know it was getting darker and darker, and I was happier and happier by the minute.

When I came to a big tree, I heard some kind of hissing above me. I grinned, thinking that it was the dwarves and started waving around with my hands. The hissing noise was louder and louder until I finally heard it next to me.

My gaze was blurry and I was not really sure what I was staring at, so I reached out and patted the person on the shoulder- or whatever.

"Ah, Bombur," I said happily, hugging the large dwarf. He was much bigger and thicker than I remembered, and more slimy and hairy. "Where are our other dwarf dudes?" I continued.

He said nothing and just started to hiss even more viciously making me frown. Why wouldn't he talk to me? Is he mad? Oh no! Maybe he was cross with me because I ate the last bits of food? I pouted and tried hugging him again but this time, he pushed me on the ground and for a short moment I swear that I could have seen a giant spider instead of Bombur.

But it was probably my imagination.

"Oopsy daisy," I mumbled tiredly, a smile on my face. "I fell." I said giggling to myself. Vaguely, I saw "Bombur" come closer to me, and then came the sound of arrows shooting and "Bombur" fell to the ground with a loud "Thump". I only know that I saw a glimpse of blonde hair and for a moment I closed my eyes to stop the dizziness in my head.

When I opened my eyes again I found someone I could only see on TV or at the movies. I smiled broadly and my eyes welled up in amazement.

"Whoa dude," I began breathlessly. "You look just like Orlando Bloom, like, I'm not even kidding."

The Orlando look-alike raised an eyebrow at me, raising the bow in his hand so that it was pointed at me. I smiled sheepishly at him and blinked like a school girl, touching the pointy end of the arrow with my finger.

"What are you?" He asked me carefully, looking me up and down with narrowed eyes. I inhaled deeply and looked up at him.

"I'm a girl." I told him proudly, my face beaming with happiness. He sighed and shook his head at me.

"Besides that, you're a dwarf, are you not?" He asked, his muscles tensing up. I blinked at him a few times and the looked at the ground in utter confusion.

"I'm a dwarf?" I mumbled quietly in disbelief, staring at my hands. When realization hit me and was beaming with joy. "I'm a dwarf!" I repeated, my voice dripping with sweetness and happiness. The Orlando look-alike stared at me in confusion and the he chuckled quietly. He looked quite nice smiling.

"You must have breathed in too much of the forest air." He told me, offering a hand. I stared at it for a couple of seconds and then took it, pulling me up on my feet.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows in thought. What was my name? I cannot seem to remember. Was it Clara? Was it Anna? No, no. Something Doria ... Oria ... Orian...

"Oriana!" I exclaimed loudly, making the Orlando look-alike flinch away from me. He smiled and nodded at me.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf." He told me and I attempted to do a small curtsy which ended in me stumbling forwards and Legolas catching me. I giggled and thanked him.

"Why are you alone in these woods? They are dangerous even for someone who knows them." He told me. I sighed sadly and pouted.

"I was not alone. I was here with my friends but I lost them when I went to chase a space butterfly." I told him, a dreamy look on my face. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"There is more than one of you?" He asked a shocked tone evident in his voice. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I'm the only girl in the group."

"I see ..." He mumbled quietly, appearing to be in deep thoughts. I smiled and looked around happily until he finally spoke up.

"Well, I cannot leave you here alone." He said hesitantly. "We shall return back to my village, my father will not be pleased with me but we shall see."

"Roger that." I said with a wide smile. I started forwards but fell flat on my face with the first steep I took. Looks like I'm still drowsy.

Legolas chuckled and helped me up. "Do you need any assistance?" He asked me with an amused smile as I balanced myself out.

"Thanks man but no," I told him, awkwardly patting his shoulder. "Alright; onwards!" I said and stepped forwards, once again falling to the side but this time Legolas caught me. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"You are barely standing on your feet, you cannot possibly walk on your own Lady Oriana," he told me.

"You called me lady." I exclaimed with a giggle.

"Here, I shall carry you back." He continued, picking me up and throwing me on his shoulder. I giggled and spread my arms shouting "weeeeee!"

"Do you speak Spanish? Neither do I but no sélo que está pasandoaquí!" (I don't know what's happening here) I said loudly. Legolas just sighed with an amused smile walking forwards.

"They're taking the Oriana to Isengard-gard-gard-gard!" I sang, playing with the ends of Legolas' hair. It was so long and pretty confirming my theory that only Elves and Thorin have great hair. Thorin… that was someone familiar to me? Legolas kept laughing at me and I kept saying silly things in return.

"Legolasssss!" I sang.

"Yes Lady Oriana?"

"What do your elf eyes see?" I asked, giggling uncontrollably. After that I remember nothing because I blacked out. Thank goodness for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIRD PERSON VIEW<strong>_

The dwarves were drifting away from the path and Oriana and they found themselves lost in the never ending forest.

"Is there no end to this damned forest?" said Thorin, the effects of drowsiness still kicking in. "Somebody must climb a tree and… and see if he can have a look round. The only way is to choose the tallest tree that overhangs the path."

That "somebody" was, of course, Bilbo. He pushed his way through the tangled twigs and poked his head out, being greeted by hundreds of little butterflies of all colors. It was truly an amazing sight and Bilbo almost lost memory of why he was up here. Below him, the dwarves were having a discussion.

"Blimey," Started Nori. "I have a feeling like we have forgotten something."

"Something important." Ori piped in, making Dori shoot them a strict look.

"Oh, quit nagging the two of you." He huffed at them. "The only thing we forgot is the way out of this forest."

Near them, Kili was staring at the ground in deep thought. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had a feeling just like Nori and Ori. Like they had, indeed, forgotten something very important. Something very important to him.

"Brother, what is the matter?" Fili spoke up, putting a hand on the shoulder of his younger brother. "Is everything alright?"

Kili's head shot up and he offered a small smile to his sibling.

"Everything is in fine order Fili." Kili said reassuringly. "I was just-" Kili stopped talking, and his sentence was lost in the night air when a blue butterfly flew by him, landing on a nearby branch. Kili froze in the spot feeling his heart start to flutter for some reason. Then a memory that was cast away rose up, only for a brief second, and he could foggily see a girl with brown, long hair and a bright smile on her face.

"_Or-iana._.." He mumbled subconsciously.

And then the picture disappeared before his eyes and he was left staring at a blank spot.

"Kili? Kili, what is the matter?" The older brother questioned his younger sibling, worry evident in his voice. Kili blinked a couple of times and then turned towards his brother with a smile.

"Nothing," He reassured him. "Just lost in thoughts." He told Fili, his mind trying to remember the girl and why she made his heart flutter. The older brother, though not convinced, nodded at Kili and they turned their attention towards the company who were talking amongst themselves.

"Should we see what it is?" Bofur asked, referring to the small lights that were twinkling in the distance.

"We should." Said Thorin, starting forwards. When they came so close to the light that everything could be seen clearly, the dwarves all gasped in shock. The feast that they were looking at was magnificent. At the head of the feast sat a woodland king with a crown made of leaves resting on his golden hair, like the one Bombur had described in his dream. The elves were passing bowl across the fires, playing the harp and singing.

Dead silence fell and all of the lights went out. The fires turned into black smokes and the dwarves were crying for help and shouting. Poor Bilbo found himself running in circles and crying desperately for the dwarves.

Soon enough, all of the cries for help were no longer heard and Bilbo was left standing alone. A great spider suddenly came from behind him and attacked Bilbo who was swift and stabbed it right in the eyes with his sword. He stabbed it right until he was sure the creature had died.

Bilbo was scrambling all over the place, trying to free all of the dwarves and when he freed Kili, the younger Oakenshield grabbed his collar.

"Bilbo," He breathed out, his voice full of worry. "I remember. I remember everything."

"What are you talking about?" The hobbit asked.

"_Oriana_." Kili said. "We have lost Oriana." He repeated.

At the mention of that name Bilbo's eyes went wide as the memories of his friend started coming back and he found himself wanting to weep.

"Oh no!" He cried. "We have got to find her!" Bilbo cried, running forwards to free the rest of the company.

"We will." Kili muttered.

"_I will find her. I will always find her_." He muttered before heading over to help the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, a cheesy ending but yeah :)<br>I hope you liked this chapter! Only one more week of school left and I'm so happy right now!  
><strong>_

_**Until next update guys! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	36. Sass-off with Thranduil and a promise

_"Legolasssss!" I sang._

_"Yes Lady Oriana?"_

_"What do your elf eyes see?" I asked, giggling uncontrollably. After that I remember nothing because I blacked out. Thank goodness for that._

* * *

><p>I woke up at my old home, surrounded by my loving family. Mom and Dad flashed me a kind smile, the one that made my heart ache while my younger sister Elizabeth gave a strong hug, almost knocking out the air out of my lungs. I huge grin started to form on my face, tears starting to fill my eyes.<p>

"Mom ... Dad?" I stuttered looking from one to another. Dad smiled at me and nodded while mom winked at me.

"Ellie?" I turned to my younger sister who in return hugged me even tighter. I let out a choking laughter, hugging her back with so much force.

"You're all here. You're really here! Oh, how I missed you, mom, dad, and Ellie!" I cried while I was at the same time laughing with joy. Mom smiled and gently caressed my cheek.

"Oh, my brave little girl. My brave, smart Oriana." She said sweetly as I sniffed.

"I had such a strange dream! I-I was on some sort of adventure with the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins from J.R.R Tolkien's" The Hobbit "! I was in the book!" I told them with a laugh and then my heart suddenly clenched. I was in the book ... something that was invented ... It means ... it means that I will never see the dwarves again. I won't see Kili again.

"N-no," I mumbled with a shaky voice. "The dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo... Kili. It can't end like this. It just can't…" I continued, while tears streamed down my face. Dad came closer and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Don't worry dear, your adventure is far from ending. You've got a lot to go through." He told me and I looked at him in confusion.

"But ... I'm now with you. I-I came back-"

"Are you?" My mother quickly asked. I looked at her, and then all around us. We weren't in our lovely home but on one of the large Eagles, soaring through the sky.

"Oh, come on!" I hissed, clutching Ellie tighter. "It had to be the bloody bird!"

The Eagle let out a screeching noise and I huffed in response.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes while everyone erupted into laughter. I grinned at them, missing these kinds of moments. Missing home, missing them.

"You'll have to wake up soon honey." My mom told me gently. I frowned and said that I didn't want to, that I wanted to stay with them. At least one part of me didn't want to wake up.

"You have to. Your friends need you more than you need us." Dad said. I sniffed turning to Elizabeth.

"Ellie?" I said hoarsely.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Dad's right. Your friends need you." She told me with a sad smile. "Remember how you used to tell me never to leave friends behind? Now I'm saying it to you big sister. Go to them."

I laughed and patted her on the head.

"When did you become so wise, midget?"

"Me?" She asked with a smirk. "I'm not the one with a boyfriend ... cough, Kili, cough." She said and my cheeks were flushed.

"Ellie!"

"I expect an invitation to the wedding, sis! Take care!" She told me and grabbed mom and dad's hands while they all waved towards me.

"Ellie!" I hissed, and then they disappeared leaving me to fly by myself. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Great…" I mumbled grumpily, looking downwards only to find my hamster, Lord Muffin Pants.

"Lord Muffin Pants!" I said with a huge grin, picking him up. "Oh, where have you been you little rasca-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as his face soon morphed into an Elvish looking one, with golden long hair, pointy ears, and a pointy crown that resembled a deer.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, the same tall elf was hovering above me, his eyebrows raised. I blinked a couple of times and then huffed, narrowing my eyes. Who the hell was this?

"Have you ever heard of personal space? Move blondie!" I spat and he looked at me in utter shock, placing a hand over his chest.

"Excuse me?" He asked me and I sighed in annoyance.

"What good are those pointy ears of yours if you can't hear well with them?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

The elf gasped dramatically narrowing his eyes on me, and just as he was about to say something someone else spoke up, making him look behind me.

"Lady Oriana." A familiar voice said and I turned around to look at the person. Legolas stood straight with his hands crossed behind his back, a look of unease on his handsome face. I made a grimace as I vaguely remembered how I acted while intoxicated from the air.

"Legolas," I said clearing my throat. "What got your knickers …err… fancy robes in a twist?" I asked him with a low chuckle and the corners of his lips raised up a bit.

"Lady Oriana, I would like to present you king Thranduil, my father." Legolas said and I froze in my spot. King… Thranduil? Legolas'… father?

"Oopsy." I said, grinning sheepishly up at Thranduil who raised his eyebrows.

"Oopsy?" He repeated blankly. I gulped and got up from the floor, bowing.

"Err- I apologize for being so… rude. I wasn't feeling quite well." I said, my cheeks burning. Thranduil swished his majestic gown as he sat on his glorious throne, that seemed to match his crown, with a sigh.

"You are forgiven." He said lazily. Legolas let out a relieved breath, standing next to me. "Dwarves can be oafs when it comes to manners, after all." Thranduil added and I could feel my blood boil. That pretentious, majestic haired, Elven jerk! How dare he?

"Listen here you p-" But I was shut up by Legolas who squeezed my hand and shot me a warning look to which I just rolled my eyes and glared at the floor.

"If I may ask, what were you doing in my forest and where were you heading?" He asked dryly, playing with his hair. I stayed quiet looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oriana…answer him." Legolas told me in a whisper but I ignored him.

"I was informed that you traveled in a group, is that true?" He asked again and I was still refusing to talk. His face slowly twisted into an annoyed one and I smirked in response.

"I shall remind you that you are in _MY_ kingdom, and that it is now _MY_ decision what will become of you." Thranduil warned me.

"Either way you won't be getting _MY_ answer." I said and then he lost his shit for a brief second while Legolas covered up his laugh with a cough. Thranduil inhaled deeply massaging his scalp and then looked at me coldly.

"Very well then," He said. "If you do not wish to co-operate now then I shall be keeping you here until you do. Legolas, lock her away in one of the rooms for our guests and treat her properly." He said dryly.

"We're not dwarves, after all." He spat and I was immediately dragged away by Legolas. As soon as Thranduil was no longer in our sight, Legolas pulled me to a stop.

"Do you wish a death sentence?" He asked, a small smile on is lips even though his voice was serious. I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully.

"Relax blondie junior. I'm fine aren't I?" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but what if he was not so merciful?" He challenged. _You call that merciful?_ "You could have answered those questions and be free! You-"

"There is no bloody way that I'm going to betray my friends for the sake of my freedom!" I cut him off. "I would be dead anyway because the forest is freaking scary! It has bugs and- and ugly creatures and did I mention bugs? I'd rather rot in this place than tell him anything!" I huffed, crossing my arms stubbornly. Legolas stared at me with both confusion and admiration and then a chuckle left his lips.

"Your loyalty towards your friends is to be admired Lady Oriana, but your stubbornness has no end." He said with a smile. "Guards! Escort Lady Oriana to one of the guest rooms and do not let her out. King's order." He said and then shot me an apologetic look to which I just shrugged.

"But you shall make sure that she has everything she need and desires." He added and I smiled kindly.

"I shall be visiting you. Until our next meeting Lady Oriana." Legolas said with a bow and then walked away. Shortly after two guards came by, escorting me towards the guest room. I was glaring at every inch of this place.

The guards opened the door of the guest room and let me tell you, I almost fainted. In relation to the damp and dark forest the guest room is like a paradise. There is a bed and oh, a bathroom! I watched open-mouthed at the room until one of the guards spoke.

"Do you need anything else my lady?" He asked me. I made a sound as if I was thinking and then smiled slyly. If Thranduil had ordered to keep me locked up in here, and to treat me well, why not to use it? I might be able to succeed and to get away and find the dwarfs. I turned to the guards.

"Now, since you ask," I mused, tapping my index finger against my lips. "I'd like something to eat and drink. As well as some new clothes because these are dirty, and something that can tie my hair." I said, passing my fingers through my hair. The guard nodded and started to go out but I spoke again.

"And after that, if you can bring me something sweet!" I added and he nodded with a strange look.

"And some wine!" I piped in the last time and then the door was closed. I frowned and slid my back down the door, frowning. I wonder where the dwarfs are now? Are they even alive? Did they forget about me or are they searching for me?

I exhaled wearily, and wrapped my arms around my waist when I felt something hard in the pocket of my trousers. I slipped a hand inside and pulled Kili's rune stone. I smiled feeling my heart flutter with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Do not think too much about it Oriana." Kili told me gently, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Maybe yur memories are just blurry from the shock and excitement of this adventure. But I am sure that you will eventually remember. Here;" He said reaching for his pocket and getting out a beautiful looking stone with something written on it. He placed on my palm, kissing the back of my hand. I smiled weakly and looked at the stone._

_"It's beautiful," I said. "What is it?"_

_"It's a rune-stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise." He said and my smile dropped._

_"What was your promise?" I asked him softly and he smiled sadly._

_"That I would come back to her ... She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." He said with a chuckle. I let out a small laugh and shook my head._

_"You are." I said and he winked at me. "Kili, this is really wonderful but I can not take this. Your mother-"_

_"My mother gave this to me so I would remember my promise, and now I'm giving it to you so you can think of your family every time you see this." He told me. "And, if we ever get lost on this journey I want you to promise me that you will come back to me. That you will find me, and I will find you again. Promise?"_

_I sniffed a couple of times and nodded._

_"I promise Kili." I said and gave him a tight hug._

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>I pressed my lips to the stone and kissed it gently, placing the same hand to my heart.<p>

"_I promise Kili_." I mumbled closing my eyes. "_I will find you. I will always find you."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm officially school-free! Yaaaaaay! So to celebrate here's a chapter that I personally loved writing! <em>**

**_Thank you so soooooo much for the lovely comments! Hopefully now that I'm free from school I'll be updating much more often! ;)_**

**_So, until next update! Lots of love!_**

**_Oh, I also made a slight change to chapter 32. that Kili gave her the stone (as read above)_**


	37. Dwarf rights

Although I hated Thranduil because he had ordered for me to be locked in this guest room all by myself, I have to say that I'm quite grateful to have a bath in the room.

I took all of the dirty clothes off giving them to the lady Elves to wash them, and then I walked into the bath and sunk into hot water. You have no idea how I feel at ease with clean hair and skin. It's like I'm a new person.

To my great displeasure the clothes that I received back were a pair of moccasins and a white, long dress on which I, surprise surprise, stumbled every time I made a move. Not that I expected anything else because, to be honest, I'm pretty clumsy without a long dress.

After that I just fell on the bed and the warms sheets and sleep took its toll, sending me into a dreamless slumber.

And right now I'm lying on my back, staring at the ceiling and protesting about my rights and wishes as a free dwarf.

"This is injustice!" I yelled, raising my hands in the air. "You have no right to keep me locked up in here against my will. I, as a free dwarf, have every right to walk and to go out of this room! And I also need some fresh air!"

Not long after came the soft sound of annoyed murmur from the front door and then one of the guards spoke.

"I'm sorry my lady, but the king has strictly ordered us not to let you out until you are ready to talk."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, glaring at particularly nothing.

"Well, you can strictly say to the king to kiss m-"

"Lady Oriana" Legolas interrupted, entering the room. I snorted and crossed my arms angrily, frowning at the ceiling. Upon seeing my expression Legolas chuckled, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked me teasingly, a smirk spread across his lips. I sat up in a sitting position and narrowed my eyes at him, glaring daggers.

"Yes," I muttered. "You interrupted my rotting in this room. Ah, it's been years since I'm here!" I whined, dramatically dropping down on the bed. Legolas let out a laugh, sitting down on a chair across from me and shaking his head.

"It has barely been a day since you arrived Lady Oriana." He said with a light laugh. I peeked one eye open to look at him and then closed it again, pouting.

"Same thing!" I whined.

The room became quiet and all you could hear was Legolas' breathing and my angry huffs. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Lady Oriana -"

"Oh, please," I quickly said. "Just call me Oriana."

He smiled and nodded, correcting himself.

"Oriana," he began. "Before, when we were still in the woods, and while you were still under the influence of the toxic air, you mentioned to me that you were not alone, that you were in a group ..."

I sat up and looked at him suspiciously. What's he playing at?

"Yes, I remember ... sort of." I said, though I wish I didn't remember those embarrassing moments. "What of it?" I asked carefully. He shifted nervously in his seat and bit his lower lip. Holy hell that was attractive.

"How many of you, exactly, were in that group?" He asked me and I frowned. Was he being nice to me just so he could get an answer? Is it Thranduil who sent him to question me? If this is the case then God help him!

"Why does it matter?" I bit back angrily. "I am locked in here until further notice, and all my chances of escape and seeing them just got thrown in the water. No thanks to your father."

"That's not entirely true." Legolas said quickly.

"How so?" I asked him sadly. He sighed and then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"The reason I asked the question," How many of you were in that group? " is because my guard just locked a group of 13 dwarves in our dungeons. I thought that you should know-"

"What?" I quickly asked, feeling my heart pounding. "When? How ? Where? Who? What did they say? Are they okay? Does-"

"Calm down Oriana," he told me, laughing. "One question at a time."

I nodded and slowly inhaled, trying to calm myself.

"Are they alright?" I asked and he nodded. Oh, thank goodness.

"Yes, as far as I could see none of them had serious injuries." He said. "We found them and saved them just in time before the spiders got them."

"That's great!" I said happily, standing up and walking toward the door. "You have to take me to see them. I'm-"

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Legolas said, standing up in front of me. I knocked into his body and nearly fell if it weren't for him to catch me.

I moved away slightly and looked at him with a sad expression, nearly tearing up.

"B-But," I began as my voice cracked up from grief. "They are my friends."

"I am aware of that Oriana," He said softly. "But you have to understand that there is so much that I can do and this would be crossing my own and my father's line. I do want to help you, and I will help you, but one step at a time"

"Alright," I muttered.

I sniffed and nodded weakly going over to the bed and plopping down. He was right. I was overreacting. The important thing is that they're alive and here.

"I will be going to the dungeons soon. Is there some sort of a message you want to send and to whom?" Legolas asked me and I nodded quickly. I got up and picked up Kili's rune-stone, giving it to Legolas.

"Give this to Kili Oakenshield," I told him. "He's the youngest Oakenshield with messy brown hair, warm brown eyes, and he usually has a goofy grin on his face."

"Tell him that ... that I will see him soon, he needn't to worry and that I intend on keeping my promise." I said and Legolas nodded.

"Anything else?" He asked and I smirked.

"Not unless you want to give him a kiss for me." I said and Legolas' cheeks got slightly flushed.

"I shall make sure that he gets this." Legolas mumbled, quickly slipping through the door. I let out a small laugh and plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

They're alive. They're all alive and breathing.

"I'll see you soon guys." I said, closing my eyes and smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's another quick update guys! :)<strong>_

_**The next one will be in 3 days because I'm going to a summer music festival with my friends and I don't know how much I'll be able to write after that. But I will be updating on Wednesday most certainly!**_

_**Until then enjoy reading! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	38. Elf messenger

_"I will be going to the dungeons soon. Is there some sort of a message you want to send and to whom?" Legolas asked me and I nodded quickly. I got up and picked up Kili's rune-stone, giving it to Legolas._

_"Give this to Kili Oakenshield," I told him. "He's the youngest Oakenshield with messy brown hair, warm brown eyes, and he usually has a goofy grin on his face."_

_"Tell him that ... that I will see him soon, he needn't to worry and that I intend on keeping my promise." I said and Legolas nodded._

_"Anything else?" He asked and I smirked._

_"Not unless you want to give him a kiss for me." I said and Legolas' cheeks got slightly flushed._

_"I shall make sure that he gets this." Legolas mumbled, quickly slipping through the door. I let out a small laugh and plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling._

_They're alive. They're all alive and breathing._

_"I'll see you soon guys." I said, closing my eyes and smiling._

* * *

><p>The day after the battle with the spiders the dwarves and Bilbo tried to searching for Oriana and the way out of the forest, but they only managed to get attacked by another group of spiders.<p>

When the dwarves were almost ready to give up and be defeated by the spiders, out leaped a bunch of wood elves with their weapons and bows, killing the beasts and then pointing them at the dwarves. They were unable to fight against them and having no other option, the dwarves gave up.

But not Bilbo Baggins, no.

Bilbo swiftly put on his ring and disappeared in thin air, unnoticed by the Elves. That's why, when the elves lined up the dwarves, they never knew that there was in fact a fourteenth member.

The dwarves were brought before the Elvenking who sat mighty and proud at his throne and after a while of questioning, much to their displeasure, he had ordered for them to be locked away.

* * *

><p>Kili Oakenshield pressed his forehead against the gate and stared at the hair band on his wrist, his heart breaking into pieces. It was given to him by Oriana and he had cherished and looked after it ever since.<p>

"I had promised to you that, no matter how far apart, I will find you Oriana," Kili mumbled tiredly, letting out a sigh. "But look at me now. I cannot even free myself from this damned dungeon!" He growled, kicking the gate which only resulted in him hurting his foot and cursing in dwarf language.

Kili slid his back against the wall, burying his face into the palms of his hands and feeling more hopeless than ever. He had lost her. He had lost his Oriana once again and what killed him the most was the fact that he may not be able to find her again. And that made him angrier than ever.

"What troubles you dwarf?" Came a voice from the other side of the gate and Kili snapped his head up, his angered gaze meeting with Legolas' nonchalant one. The dwarf scoffed at him, lowering his gaze at the ground and glaring at it.

"Mind your own business Elf," Kili retorted back grumpily, playing with the hair band around his wrist. "It is none of your concern."

At that Legolas simply raised his eyebrows and took in the dwarf's appearance. He was much like the one described to him, only grumpier.

"You are Kili Oakenshield, are you not?" Legolas asked him and the dwarf huffed in response.

"Why does it matter? I do not answer to your kind, anyway." Kili growled at him, the anger inside of him growing. Legolas unnoticeably rolled his eyes and bent down so he was at eye-level with the dwarf.

"It matters," Legolas started in a whispering tone. "Because I was sent to deliver a message to Kili Oakenshield by Lady Oriana, but if you do not answer to my kind I shall simply go away." Legolas said walking away, a sly smirk appearing on his handsome face as Kili shot up from the ground with a baffled look.

"What?" Kili mumbled frantically, his eyes wide opened. He gripped the gate and leaned his forehead against it, looking at the Elf. "Did you say Oriana? Is Oriana here? Is she hurt? Is she safe now?" Kili asked him, one question after another.

Legola stopped in his track, his back turned to the dwarf and yet he couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his lips. He could clearly see why the two of them were attracted to each other. One of the reasons being their common way of asking a lot of questions in a short amount of time.

Legolas was never fond of dwarfs being that his father, king Thranduil, had told him to despise them from a young age. But Legolas had found himself being attached to Lady Oriana. Yes, she was a dwarf but he had never met someone of such live spirit and freely spoken as her. He had enjoyed her company and friendship, despite his father's attitude towards dwarfs.

"Lady Oriana is here and she is being properly taken care of." Legolas told him, turning towards the dwarf. Kili felt as if a huge weigh had been lifted off of his chest and he found himself smiling in relief and happiness. She is alright. His Oriana is alive and alright.

"What was the message?" Kili asked him and Legolas started forwards, taking out the rune-stone Oriana gave him and placing it on Kili's palm.

"She wanted you to know that she will be seeing you soon, and that you needn't to worry about her, and that she intends on keeping her promise." Legolas told him, folding his arms behind his back as he stared at Kili who clutched the stone in his hand and smiled.

"I will always find you..." He mumbled quietly, staring at the stone. Kili quickly took off the hair band around his wrist and looked at Legolas with pleading eyes.

"Give this to her," Kili told him. "Tell her that I intend on keeping my promise as well."

"I am not your messenger, dwarf." Legolas sneered, but he still took the hair band from him and placed it in his pocket. As Legolas turned his back to leave, he could her Kili quietly muttering.

"Thank you, for keeping her safe and everything."

A small smile spread across Legolas' lips as he went out of the dungeon and towards Oriana's room.

Maybe dwarfs weren't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I'm back from the music festival and I'm ready to write! :)<strong>_

_**The next few chapters will be a hell of a ride! _**Also, I think, when it comes to me writing about Kili, third point of view suits best. :)**_**_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	39. I spy with my Elf eye

_"She wanted you to know that she will be seeing you soon, and that you needn't to worry about her, and that she intends on keeping her promise." Legolas told him, folding his arms behind his back as he stared at Kili who clutched the stone in his hand and smiled._

_"I will always find you..." He mumbled quietly, staring at the stone. Kili quickly took off the hair band around his wrist and looked at Legolas with pleading eyes._

_"Give this to her," Kili told him. "Tell her that I intend on keeping my promise as well."_

_"I am not your messenger, dwarf." Legolas sneered, but he still took the hair band from him and placed it in his pocket. As Legolas turned his back to leave, he could her Kili quietly muttering._

_"Thank you, for keeping her safe and everything."_

_A small smile spread across Legolas' lips as he went out of the dungeon and towards Oriana's room._

_Maybe dwarfs weren't that bad after all._

* * *

><p>Kili was smiling absently to himself, watching the rune stone while he tossed and turned it in his hand. He felt overjoyed and relieved when the elf had brought him news that Oriana was alive and safe. She was alright and that was all that was important to him.<p>

He chuckled and gently running his fingers over the inscription on the stone, he remembered that he had made two promises with it. One to his mother and the other to Oriana.

**_Flashback _**

_Dis was standing in front of her house, looking at her two sons who were preparing to leave her home. Her two boys who were already grown up and preparing to go to the big world- that is, to a great quest. She still remembers when they were young and darted around the yard, and now they're going to go to the still unexplored regions, using real weapons, and fighting. Oh, her boys._

_But Dis knew that they had already grown up and were able to make their own decisions, no matter how much she thought of them as her little boys. And she was proud of them. She was very proud of her brave sons who were, along with their uncle, going to take back their homeland._

_Of course, Dis could not let her older brother go without giving him a few of her threats. Oh, you are greatly mistaking if you thought that Dis Oakenshield would miss the chance to give a lection to her brother. He, naturally, promised her that he would return them safe and sound to her and Dis was relieved, finding truth and importance in his words._

_"Take care mother," Fili, her eldest son, said while kissing his mother on the forehead. Dis smiled and stroked her son's cheek, blinking away the tears._

_"You be careful out there Fili," she told him gently. "And look after your younger brother, alright?"_

_"All right mother." He told her gently, and with another kiss on the forehead gave way to his brother._

_Kili clumsily spun in place, avoiding looking his mother's eyes. Dis smiled at that and firmly embraced Kili._

_"My little boy," muttered Dis, stroking his hair. "Don't you dare cause any trouble out there or I will personally march over to you, alright?" She said and Kili smiled hugging her back._

_"Nah," Kili winked. "You know me, mother. Always staying out of trouble."_

_"You better be." Dis warned him, pulling his ear jokingly. They both sighed and appeared a little quiet when Fili said that they should go. Kili kissed his mother on the forehead and went forward when Dis grabbed his hand and pulled him back._

_"Kili," She started opening his hand and putting something in it. "I want you to take this rune stone with you and promise me that you will come back to me safe and sound. Both you and your brother." Dis said, looking him in the eyes._

_Kili looked from the rock in his hand to the eyes of his concerned mother, sensing a big responsibility. He closed his fist with his mother's hand still on it placing a kiss on it._

_"I promise mother." He told her. "I promise that we will come home to you alive."_

_"Good." She said to him and he grinned widely._

_"And who knows;" Kili started jokingly. "We might both bring home a girl of our own."_

_Dis laughed at the statement of her son and kissed him on the cheek one last time._

_"If you get back alive and healthy to me you can come home with Elf maidens as long as I'm concerned" Dis said with a smile._

_"Kili! Come on!" Fili shouted and Kili smiled at his mother one last time before he left toward his brother._

**_End of flashback _**

Kili quietly laughed and started throwing the stone into the air immediately grabbing it.

"The stone in your hand; what is it?"

Kili was quick to raise his head in the direction of the soft voice and saw a female Elf standing and looking at the rune stone. Her eyes glowed in the darkness as she watched it and Kili could not miss the chance to crack a joke with her.

Shedding the smile off of his face Kili frowned and looked mysteriously at her.

"It is a talisman," he said, glancing at the stone. "A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on the stone, they will be forever cursed!" He exclaimed, showing her the rock. The female Elf faintly gasped, turning away from the gate and Kili could not stop the small smile that he created on his face.

"... Or not." He added quickly, and the female Elf stopped watching him suspiciously. "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token ... a rune stone. It was given to me by my mother and it belonged to someone… very dear to me. They made me make a promise to them." Kili said and the female Elf questionably raised an eyebrow.

"What were the promises?"

"I promised my mother that I would come back to her. She worries." Kili said. Then he sighed and looked at the stone. "And the second promise ... I promised her that, wherever she is, I will find her. I will always find her..." He mumbled quietly.

The female Elf looked sadly at him and she sighed.

"She must be very dear to you if you speak of her in that way."

"She is." Kili said with a small smile. The female Elf looked thoughtfully at one point, and she herself smiled sadly.

"I also have someone dear to me." She murmured, and a blonde-headed prince popped into her mind. "But we are not meant to be." She added with a sigh. Kili frowned and looked at the Elf.

"I do not understand," he said. "If you care for each other than what is the problem?"

"He is royalty and I am just a lowly Sylvain Elf," she said with a sad sigh. "It is just not meant to be."

Kili quickly got up from his seat and grabbed the Elf's hands firmly, looking her in the eyes.

"That is not true." Kili said sternly. "Your title should not have to determine who you can and who you cannot love. If you truly love him and he you, then it shall not be a problem."

The female Elf let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"You are very wise for a dwarf," she said jokingly. "And tall," she added. Kili smiled and winked at her.

"I hope everything goes well for you and your beloved." she told him and he smiled.

"Me too," Kili murmured, squeezing her hand.

Far in the back of the cave, Legolas was standing with the hair band in his hand, observing Tauriel and Kili talk. He stood there for some time and he could not hear them very well, but when he saw that they held hands, anger overcame him.

He felt hatred towards the dwarf and great jealousy. Moreover, he was angry that he lied. Legolas was really convinced that the dwarf loved Oriana, but now, when he sees this ... He will not let that happen.

Legolas sighed, and turned his back on them, walking to Oriana's room. He had to say this to her, no matter how much the truth hurt.

Little did he know that he was going to tell her something far from the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Plot twist! <strong>_

_**What do you guys think? How will Oriana react when Legolas tells her what he saw?**_

_**Find out in the next update! Lots of love! xoxo **_


	40. XOXO Gossip Elf

_Far in the back of the cave, Legolas was standing with the hair band in his hand, observing Tauriel and Kili talk. He stood there for some time and he could not hear them very well, but when he saw that they held hands, anger overcame him._

_He felt hatred towards the dwarf and great jealousy. Moreover, he was angry that he lied. Legolas was really convinced that the dwarf loved Oriana, but now, when he sees this ... He will not let that happen._

_Legolas sighed, and turned his back on them, walking to Oriana's room. He had to say this to her, no matter how much the truth hurt._

_Little did he know that he was going to tell her something far from the truth._

* * *

><p>After Legolas had left me to sit in my locked guest room and expectantly wait for Kili's response, I had nothing better to do than to piss off the guards. Being the little pain in the ass I was, I would knock on the door every five minutes and ask them to bring me something totally random and useless.<p>

With soft protests and grumbles of annoyance they brought me everything I asked for but after a while they stopped responding to my demands, leaving me in a room full of food, drinks, and other unnecessary things that I specifically asked for. This, to me, wasn't that surprising given that I have asked them to bring me Thranduil's crown. Have you seen that thing? Fabulous.

So, I sat on the bed and ate away the food reminding me of the old times I spent in my room. It would be too great a shame to throw all that ... very green and healthy food.

"I know that you Elves are on some kind of secret and healthy diet, strictly green, that helps you be hella tall but," I began, taking a bite of some kind of strange bread. "Would you be able to make an exception and smuggle in, maybe, something that's actually meaty? A girl's got to eat protein over here." I went on with my mouth full.

There was a faint groan from the other side of the door and then I could hear whispering.

_"This has been going on for hours."_ Whispered a voice.

_"Does she ever stay quiet?"_ Asked the other.

_"I'm afraid not. These dwarves are gifted in unnecessary talking."_ The first one said and I could practically feel the eye roll and the sneer in his voice.

"Well, apparently, we're also gifted with good hearing because I heard every word you said! And by the way, rude!" I huffed, taking another bite from the bread.

Whispering among the elves came again and the door of my room opened and in entered Legolas with a grim expression on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back and he made a little bow towards me.

"Wegowas!" I said with my mouth full, spreading my arms and tryiong to do a bow too. I needn't to say that it turned out quite ungraceful, because it did. Upon seeing me, Legolas' facial expressions eased up a bit and he let out a small laugh while lightly shaking his head at me.

"You must be hungry," Legolas teased sarcastically, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I shall immediately order the guards to bring you some food. They should not be starving you like this."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"You better." I warned him jokingly. "And this time make them include some meat in the meal. I feel like a goat, eating all of this… green stuff..." I said, scrunching my nose at the green thing on one of the plates. It looked like a little shrub monster that was slowly coming back to life! If you've watched as much cartoons as I have than your imagination is pretty wild.

"Vegetables are healthy and you should have it in your diet regularly, Oriana." Legolas said with a smile.

"Did you just call me fat in an indirect way?" I asked him in a sassy tone with a raised eyebrow, hiding a smile when his face turned into a shocked expression.

"No!" He exclaimed quickly, panic written all over his face. "I was not -I was just-"

"Calm down! I was just joking!" I told him with a giggle and Legolas let out a relieved breath.

"So, did you talk to him?" I asked, changing the subject. "What did he say? How was he? Was he okay?" I kept asking him questions with my eyes wide open and grinning from ear to ear.

Legolas' face suddenly grew grim and he let out a small sigh, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting next to me. I looked at him with raised eyebrows while he was uncomfortably fiddling in his place.

"Do you think of me as your friend, Oriana?" He asked me and I frowned.

"Yes," I told him with a small laugh. "Of course I do Legolas. If you could put up with me for so far, even when I was under the influence of that forest air and said all of those embarrassing and crazy things, then you are definitely my friend."

Legolas laughed at it and continued talking.

"And as your friend, do you want me to tell you the truth, no matter how painful it is for you?" He asked, lowering his voice. I frowned, feeling my heart beating frantically in my chest.

"Legolas," I began shakily. "What's wrong?"

He frowned and looked down towards the bottom, squeezing his fists. I let out a gasp, covering my mouth with my hands, tears beginning to build up in my eyes.

"Is he-is Kili ... dead?" I managed to croak out, biting my lower lip.

"No!" Legolas' head shot up with a shocked look, shaking his head frantically. "No, it is not that. He is alive ..." He told me and I let out a relieved breath.

"Then what is about?" I urged him with a small smile. "Don't make me wait!"

He looked at me with a broken look and firmly squeezed my hands.

"I am truly sorry for being the one to tell you this-"

"Legolas, just spill it!"

"I saw Kili holding hands with one of the Elf maidens, Tauriel." Legolas said quickly and I just watched him blankly. That can't be true.

"What?" I blurted out. "That's not true." I said with a laugh.

"That cannot be true." I said, losing my voice. "Kili wouldn't - he-" But I couldn't finish my sentence because hot tears were already running down my face.

_He could_. He could do it. And why should he not? As far as he knows, I am just one of the members of our company, a mere friend to him. And that's everything that I am and will be to him. I was in some kind of dreamy phase waiting, hoping that he will make the first move, but now it's too late. He made the first move but with someone else.

This was the moment where in no doubts at all I realized that I am totally and completely in love with Kili Oakenshield.

But unfortunately, he loved another.

"Oriana," Legolas breathed out sadly. "I am terribly s-"

But he did not get to finish his sentence because I forcefully buried my face in his chest, clutching the place where my heart was, while tears streamed down my face. It hurt. It hurt like hell and I'm not exaggerating when I say that it feels like my heart got ripped out of my chest.

Though, I wish it was because I would not feel a damn thing then.

Legolas was still for a second and then he put his hand on my head, stroking my hair slowly while I cried.

"I am sorry ..." He just mumbled continuing to stroke my hair. After a few minutes of crying I moved away from him and looked him in the eye.

"I would-I would like to be alone now." Somehow I managed to say, barely managing not to cry.

"Are you sure? I do not mind that-"

"I'm sure." I quickly said, throwing a small fake smile. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being an honest friend to me."

Legolas sadly smiled and got up from the bed while moving toward the door, then stopped and hesitantly turned to me. He took something from his pocket and put it on my lap. It was the rubber band that I gave to Kili. I barely managed not to cry in that exact moment.

"I thought you should have it." He said sadly, starting forwards. "It is yours, after all. It came with a message but-" He did not finish the sentence; Instead he just opened the door. I watched the hair band, biting my lip.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me from the door.

"... What was the message?" I asked him, raising my teary eyes to look at him. He was quiet for a second and then with a sigh, he spoke.

"He had said that he intends on keeping his promise as well ..." Legolas said quietly and left the room. Then I was completely lost.

I fell on the bed with the rubber band clutched in my hand and started to cry. I wasn't holding back because I didn't have the strength to do so.

I was in love with Kili.

But my heart is now torn into small pieces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awh, this was so heartbreaking for me to write. Especially because i listened to some songs that remind me of KiliOriana. :(_**

**_Poor Oriana, she really got her heart broken, and it may not look like it but so did Legolas. Partly because of thinking that Tauriel is in love with Kili, and the other part for seing Oriana cry._**

**_Well, until next update guys! Lots of love! xoxo_**


	41. Dobby is free!

_"Legolas?"_

_"Yes?" He asked, looking at me from the door._

_"... What was the message?" I asked him, raising my teary eyes to look at him. He was quiet for a second and then with a sigh, he spoke._

_"He had said that he intends on keeping his promise as well ..." Legolas said quietly and left the room. Then I was completely lost._

_I fell on the bed with the rubber band clutched in my hand and started to cry. I wasn't holding back because I didn't have the strength to do so._

_I was in love with Kili._

_But my heart is now torn into small pieces._

* * *

><p>Being that Bilbo was the only one who hadn't been locked into a cell, he decided that he was going to free the dwarves. And eventually, after a few days of sneaking around as well as watching and following the guards, he managed to find out where each of the dwarves were kept. All of their twelve cells were in different parts of the palace, and after some time of sneaking around he memorized it all.<p>

However, one day Bilbo was very surprised to overhear some of the guards talking and there he learned that there was another dwarf in prison too, in a deep dark place and also a she-dwarf, in one of the guests rooms. He immediately guessed, of course, that they were Thorin and Oriana;

He had known that it was Oriana due to the fact that the guards mentioned that the she-dwarf was constantly complaining, requested food, and even requested for them to bring her king Thranduil's crown. That was definitely something Oriana would do and Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at that. Oh how he had felt joy when he found out that his friend was not lost.

After many difficulties Bilbo managed to find the place where Thorin was kept and he had a chat with him. So it was Bilbo who was able to secretly pass on Thorin message to each of the other locked up dwarves, telling them that Thorin was also locked up and that no one was to reveal anything, at least not before Thorin gave them the word. The dwarves were also relying on Bilbo to come up with a plan to rescue them but there was so much the small hobbit could do. He had no idea how to rescue them, not even one.

But one day, he had made a fascinating discovery that led him to having an idea on how to rescue the dwarves. When he did so, there was only one thing left; Rescue Oriana.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Legolas passed on <em>those<em> news to me and I'm still lying in bed, buried deep under the covers as in some sort of my own protective shell. Legolas would sometimes stop by my room to see how I feel and bring me some food but all I did was grumble and bury myself even more under the covers. He would then sigh hopelessly and with a pat on my head he would go out of the room, leaving me be.

Honestly, I felt bad that I behaved towards him like that but I had no will to live. I actually felt like I could spend the rest of my life tucked away in this bed. But someone had other plans for me.

As I lay in bed and murmured about anything and everything, the door of my room was quickly opened and slammed into the wall, which made me jump a little. I rolled my eyes, thinking that it was Legolas, and continued to grumble.

"_Oriana_!" A voice full of panic called.

"Legolas," I began grumpily. "I told you; I don't want to talk-" Then I stopped in mid-sentence when I realized whose voice it really was. _Bilbo's, it was Bilbo's voice!_

I got up quickly from the mountain made out of covers and with my messy hair, red eyes from crying, and a small smile on my face I looked at my friend ... who was nowhere to be found ...

But ... I could have sworn I heard Bilbo. Oriana you idiot, you must be hallucinating again.

I scoffed at myself and just when I wanted to pull the covers back over my head I felt a weight on my bed and Bilbo Baggins suddenly appeared before my eyes, the gold ring clutched in his hand.

"Bilbo!" I squeaked, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. Oh, I didn't realize how much I actually miss him until now. "Thank God you're alive!" I continued, and he quickly returned the hug before we moved away from each other.

"Likewise Oriana," he said, looking panicked. "Listen, we do not have much time so you will have to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

I nodded affirmatively and he began to speak.

"The two guards who were in front of your door went to the basement to drink wine," he said and I raised an eyebrow. I see they were working hard, those bastards. "The dwarves are already hiding in the barrels and we just need you. I'll become invisible, but I will hold your hand and guide you." He said, putting the ring and walking toward the door while clutching my hand.

"Hey, wait," I said, letting his hand go. "Did you just say barrels? Uh, never mind. I can't just go. I've got to get dressed, I-" I paused, frowning. Did I just debated wether to get the hell out of this place? On the one hand I wanted to stay here, tucked away in my bed, but in the other I wanted to go with Bilbo. I felt bad to leave without saying goodbye to Legolas.

"Oriana," Bilbo sighed, seeing me look indecisive. "I cannot tell you what to do because it's your decision. However what I can tell you is that we need you. Without you we would not have made it to even half of this adventure, and I mean that sincerely. It was you who convinced me that I should go and I thank you for that. But the decision is ultimately yours." He finished and I was on the verge of tears.

"All right," I said with a smile, holding out my hand. "Let's get the hell out of this place. Lead the way!" I exclaimed dramatically and Bilbo smiled and took me by the hand, running forward.

As we were running down the empty corridor we could hear the sound of singing and music, while the elves were having some kind of party. I remember vaguely that Legolas said something about the Elves having a celebration, but now it didn't really matter. All that was important was to get to the dwarves.

_The Dwarves. _

I didn't even think about it. How am I going to react when I see Kili? Will I be angry? Will I burst into tears or will everything be okay? Frankly, I didn't know and I didn't even want to think about it.

We went quietly down the stairs leading to the basement where a pair of loudly snoring elves were sleeping with their heads pressed against the table. Bottles and glasses full of wine stood around them and it seemed that they were completely unconscious with sleep. I recognized them as my guards. The drunken bastards, serves them right.

I looked around and I found the barrels stacked on top of each other from which peaked the heads of the dwarfs. My eyes met with Fili's and we both smiled a wide smile.

"I'm alive!" I mouthed to him, waving frantically.

"I can see that." He mouthed back with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

_"Mhmh!"_ One of the guards shouted and Bilbo and I panicked, hiding behind the corner. Turns out he was mumbling in his sleep. Phew, that was close.

"Quick, you have to get in the barrel Oriana!" He said, pushing me towards the barrels. My mouth was half open when I started to protest, but I could not finish it because I was pushed into one of the barrels. In one of the already occupied barrels.

"The nerve of that hobbit ..." I mumbled, trying to sit so I could be a little bit comfortable. I froze in place when a hand moved towards my face and moved my hair that swept over my eyes, and then my gaze met with a pair of warm brown eyes that were full of worry. Well, as far as I could see in the darkness.

"Oriana, I thought you had died and that I would never see-"

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled sitting down to at least be a little far from Kili. The space was very small and we were quite wrinkled in the barrel. Not to mention the cold atmosphere.

"What is the matter Oriana?" He asked, trying to caress my cheek but I just turned my head glaring at the darkness.

"_Nothing!_" I huffed, crossing my arms. I thought I would not get mad but here I am, this side of me stronger. "Everything's _just peachy!_"

Kili watched me in shock for a few seconds and then his eyes narrowed, looking at me with a frowning.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"With me?" I asked him, turning my head to glare at him. "_I'm fine! Perfect! The best!"_ I exclaimed, feeling the tears threatening to come out.

"Well why are you so mad then?" He asked me hopelessly and then my anger burst. I'll tell him, no matter what.

"I don't know, okay! Why did you have to go and hold hands with _Tauriel_? I-" I paused, biting my lower lip. _I love you, you moron._

Kili looked at me for a few seconds, a few quiet and tense seconds, and then started to laugh at what I have I just looked at him in utter shock. What the hell? Why does he think this is funny?

"Oriana, you idiot," Kili began with a laugh. "_I l-_"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because the barrels suddenly shook and we all rolled into some kind of water.

This is going to be a hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffy! :D<strong>_

_**Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo**_


	42. Surprises and realizations

_**I'm out of the hospital! Okay, first of all; You guys are amazing! Seriously, I'm bawling out my eyes from crying (It's happy crying, though!) Thank you so much for the lovely get well messages! They were all so beautiful! I've been logging in and out of here for the past few days and I couldn't respond to your messages so I'l do it now. Once again, thank you all for being such wonderful readers and people above all and being patient. I really appreciate it! So, before I make myself sob again, here you go. A new chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life Legolas Greenleaf did not know what to do. His friend Oriana was truly hurt and sad, but he just didn't know how to help her ease the pain. Frankly, there probably wasn't a way to ease this type of pain.<p>

Yes, she was suffering from the worst possible thing; heartbreak.

Legolas himself was not an expert in such matters, but he knew it was quite difficult only from seeing Oriana's face covered in tears. Then he had realized how much serious a heartbreak actually is. He did not want to admit it to himself, but Legolas was also for the first time ever experiencing heartbreak from first hand.

He himself was not sure about it, but he knew that something around the area of his heart clenched as he thought of Tauriel and the dwarf- Kili. Maybe it was not a serious heartbreak as Oriana's, but Legolas was nevertheless hurt. He even surprised himself by feeling jealous of the dwarf. A dwarf! What would his father say?

Legolas was angry, mostly at the dwarf, but also at himself. He was angry that he did not express his feelings earlier because maybe then Tauriel wouldn't have gone to the dwarf. All in all, it was now too late for that and Legolas was suffering the outcome of his own fault.

He stood at the back of the cave and looked gloomily at the dwarf and Tauriel as they talked and occasionally chuckled at something. He again felt that familiar feeling of jealousy overcome him. Tauriel had a wide smile on her face while she was saying something to the dwarf, while he had a small and barely noticeable smile as he looked at her.

Legolas liked her smile. It was brighter than the stars thet shun above them. He also liked the fact that Tauriel was smiling being that she almost never had a chance to do so. But knowing that someone else, a dwarf above all, made her smile instead of him… it was too much.

Tauriel bowed lightly to the dwarf in front of her as she said her goodbyes, while moving towards the exit and Legolas did not waste his time. He quickly turned around and started walking to the other side of the hallway so he could meet up with Tauriel. He had to talk to her about this matter, putting all of his feelings aside. It was not only for himself but also for his friend- Oriana. She deserves to know what's going on.

Legolas made a few sharp turns here and there, and as planned at the end of the corridor he met up with Tauriel. She suddenly stopped being surprised by his presence and smiled at him, lightly bowing.

"Legolas-" She started, but Legolas did not give her time to finish the sentence. Instead, he jumped right into the questioning, unable to control his emotions.

"What were you talking about with that dwarf, Tauriel?" He asked her and she stopped, mouth slightly agape. She opened and closed her mouth as visible blush appeared on her cheeks, while avoiding looking Legolas in the eyes.

"I-we were talking about ... about the stars and the night sky." She said uncertainly, gulping. Unknown to him, Tauriel was feeling embarrassed out of this world. She wondered if this was the way he would find out her feelings towards him.

Legolas' eyes narrowed as he carefully watched the female elf in front of him and as she fiddled nervously with her hair.

"I did not know that talking about the stars and the sky required holding hands." Legolas murmured, frowning. Tauriel's eyes urgently snapped up at him, her mouth wide opened and cheeks flaming up. _Oh, this was a nightmare!_ She thought to herself.

"Y-you saw that?" She asked quickly, her cheeks becoming even redder. Legolas scoffed, turning to look away from her as he couldn't bare it.

"Of course I noticed." He muttered, crossing his hands. "That dirty little dwarf is a liar."

Tauriel's face twisted into a confused expression as she stared at the Elf in front of her. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" She voiced out her thoughts, puzzled. His head turned sharply to look at her, eyes narrowed.

"I am talking about the fact that he promised his heart to Lady Oriana and then he goes and holds hands with you!" Legolas spat, unsuccessfully hiding the jealousy in his tone. He felt guilty for lashing out on her but it had to be done. He had to now, no matter how much it hurt him. Tauriel looked at him blankly for some time until she started softly laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. Legolas looked at her confused, brows furrowed.

"What is so funny?" he asked her and she chuckled.

"Do not tell me that you thought there was something going on between the dwarf and myself, Legolas?" She asked him, laughing slightly. Legolas' cheeks flushed as he looked away from her, biting the inside of his cheek.

"What else was for me to assume when you're holding hands with him ..." He muttered grumpily. Tauriel let out another laugh and the sighed, looking softly at Legolas.

"There is nothing between us." She said calmly. "His heart is spoken for another." She said Legolas looked at her with wide eyes.

"Then why were you holding hands?"

"I comforted him. He thought that his beloved was deceased." She said sadly and then her cheeks suddenly flushed.

"B- Besides," She continued, looking uneasily at Legolas.

"My heart belongs to someone else ..." She whispered, and their eyes met for a moment. Legolas' cheeks were flushed and his mouth half opened, his heart beating strongly. He did not know what he was currently feeling but he liked.

"Wait; Legolas." Tauriel said quickly, looking at him. "Did you just say Lady Oriana? How do you know her?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"She is in the guest room as we speak-" He said and Tauriel suddenly squeaked in joy, surprising even herself. She was glad that at least Kili got to have his "Happy Ending"

"That is wonderful!" She breathed out and suddenly embraced Legolas, her hands around his neck. He stopped, frozen in place, staring at an empty point as his cheeks flushed. _She hugged me_, Legolas thought happily.

The stood there for a couple of moments, just enjoying each others presence when Tauriel finally realized what she had done.

Her eyes widened and she pulled away quickly, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. There was an uneasy silence in the room but Legolas spoke up, breaking it.

"Regarding Oriana; She thinks the dwarf is in love with you, therefore she spent days crying in the guest room. I did not know how to comfort her." He said sadly and Tauriel gasped, frowning.

"Oh no!" She said. "You have to tell her that's not true! Do not let that poor girl suffer!" She said and Legolas nodded curtly.

"Then let us go tell her. Together." He said as they both went to the guest room. Legolas was now feeling much at ease. Partly from knowing that Tauriel was not in love with the dwarf and the other part for his friend. Oriana was going to know the truth now.

"Oriana! Oriana!" Legolas shouted, unlocking the door of her room. Slowly he opened them, expecting to find the girl crying on the bed, but instead found nothing. The room was completely empty with no sign of Oriana.

"She is not in here ..." He said looking at Tauriel who had a surprised look as well. Suddenly they heard the cries of elves and a bunch of them soon came towards room, all looking panicked.

"What is going on?" Legolas quickly demanded to know in a strict tone.

"The dwarves," One of the Elves started. "They all escaped!" He said and Legolas' eyes widened as he looked over at Tauriel.

"_Oriana._" They both said and ran for the exit. They hoped that they were all still unharmed and alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next one will be regular POV (And longer) This one was just a "warm up" :)<strong>_

_**Due to my "getting well" process I'll have to make an updating schedule. So here it is:**_

_**UPDATING SCHEDULE:**_

_**CHAPTER 43- August 3**_

_**CHAPTER 44- August 10**_

_**CHAPTER 45- August 17**_

_**MORE CHAPTERS TO BE ANNOUNCED. **_

_**Until next update! Lots of love!**_


	43. Bumpy ride

_"Well why are you so mad then?" He asked me hopelessly and then my anger burst. I'll tell him, no matter what._

_"I don't know, okay! Why did you have to go and hold hands with Tauriel? I-" I paused, biting my lower lip. I love you, you moron._

_Kili looked at me for a few seconds, a few quiet and tense seconds, and then started to laugh at what I have I just looked at him in utter shock. What the hell? Why does he think this is funny?_

_"Oriana, you idiot," Kili began with a laugh. "I l-"_

_But he couldn't finish his sentence because the barrels suddenly shook and we all rolled into some kind of water._

_This is going to be a hell of a ride._

* * *

><p>I've never ridden a boat or any other vehicle that requires going through water, and I had a very good reason for that. The reason is what we're currently going through, only way worse. The barrel had very little room in it, the air was stuffy and uptight, and below us we could feel the water hitting the planks form the barrel with sharp jolts. With every kick from the water Kili and I would bump into each other, groaning in pain. Frankly, every time I heard the creaking of the barrel I would think that it would fall apart any second now.<p>

"This is the worst idea ever-" I said, covering my mouth with my hand. I felt like we were spinning in a washing machine and all that food that I ate was threatening to come out of my stomach. Kili nodded shortly and clearly, giving me the knowledge that he agrees with me, looking up at the lid.

"The lid. We need to open it!" Kili said, and with our joint forces somehow we managed to open it and get out on the surface. The same second I lifted my head from the barrel a jet of water sprayed me on the face, forcing Kili to chuckle despite the situation. Around us we heard cursing from the other dwarfs who also managed to come to the surface, trying to stir their barrels. I leaned my chin on Kili's shoulder while trying to see what lies ahead. A gate. The gate that will allow us to get out of here.

"Forward!" Thorin roared and all of the dwarves as one began to stir their barrels to the exit which lucky for us, was open.

But it is common knowledge that in this adventure we had no luck.

Suddenly we heard the sound of the trumpet, and in that moment our only chance of escape was closed. One by one we piled up in front of the gate and the strong current of water carrying our barrels, hitting each other. Thorin let out an angry sound while shaking the gate mightily, trying to open it but it was useless.

"Oh come on!" I hissed, glaring at the Elf above me. "Drop dead!" I continued, and that's when the Elf suddenly just collapsed into the water next to us. My eyes widened as I stared at the now dead Elf floating in the water, all of the dwarves now looking at me with fear and astonishment in their eyes. I looked up at them, face red in embarrassment. _What a stupid coincidence… or was it?_

"I-I did not mean it literally!" I squeaked out, shakig my head and arms frantically.

"Orcs!" Balin suddenly roared, leaving us no chance to recover from the shock. Kili's and mine barrel was closest to the mainland, so I suddenly felt something jerk me out of the barrel, holding me by the collar of my dress. My wet and _see-through_ dress. I let out a quiet squeak trying to pull the dress down and cover up.

"What the hell?" I shrieked and turned my head back, feeling my heart stop at the moment. An Orc. An Orc is currently holding me with one hand while the other was holding a sword. My mouth was open as I stared at his ugly face, stunned. Is this the way I'm going to die?

"Oriana!" Kili yelled and I was pulled out of the trance. I scoffed and glared at the Orc, my teeth clenched.

"Get your ugly face away from me!" I hissed, kicking him in the face with my elbow. The Orc yelped in pain, immediately releasing me as I plopped down on my feet and kicked it in the groin. He dropped his sword and I took it, putting my hands on my hips.

"That should teach you!" I said, and adjusted my dress. The Orc fell in the water where the dwarves finished him. I turned back and saw that more and more Orcs were coming, and we had nowhere to escape. I need to do something and help them.

"The lever!" I said brightly when I saw the lever that closes and opens the gate. I started to run towards it with a determined expression, ignoring Kili's shouts in the background. I have to do it. At least they will have a chance to escape.

As I was going up the stairs in front of me appeared another Orc, if possible, even uglier than the previous one. He swung his sword and thankfully didn't injure me that much, only managing to rip a part of my dress. There was a large cut following my outer thigh and it stung, leaving a trace of blood on my snow-white dress.

He laughed harshly and pointed his sword at me, eyes narrowed. I growled and looked at him, pointing the sword in his direction.

"You ripped my dress! You're on, ugly!" I said and we both charged at the other. Our swords clashed against each other as we glared violently, refusing to back down. I ducked under, kicking him in the leg which caused him to roar in pain. That gave me the advantage to stab him. I sung my sword and with a quick spin, slashed his head off.

"Ew." I commented while gagging at my blood stained sword.

"Oriana!" I heard someone yell and I looked up to see another Orc in front of me, swinging his sword in my direction. I gasped and tried to raise my sword but Kili beat me to it, pushing away the Orc with a kick in the chest. I blinked a few times and when I came out of the trance I joined him, attacking Orc.

"Oriana, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Kili growled out, dodging an attack from the Orc. I hit it as hard as I could in the torso and it fell, stumbling backwards.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone!" I said, turning towards Kili with determined look. "Go pull the lever; we have to open the gate!" I continued. For a few seconds he just stared at me and then nodded, running towards the lever. I turned to the Orc who stood up and sighed.

"Come on! Bring it on!" I yelled, carging toward him. I dodge the sword he swung at me but unfortunately it made me stumble on the ground, dropping my sword. The Orc snorted mockingly and swung his swords towards me, but it never did hit me. Its head was slashed before he could even get a chance to react. I blinked twice and looked down at the barreled dwarfs, seeing Fili smiling triumphal at me. I grinned back at him, saluting.

"Thanks dude!" I said winking and running towards Kili. He was so close to close to pulling the lever down and I smiled broadly, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, making me look in confusion.

"Kili!" Fili yelled.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong and then I saw an arrow that was sticking out of his leg. He's hit. The inside of my chest just felt like exploding as I gasped sharply, eyes wide.

"No!" I screeched, running toward him. I was there just in time to wrap my hands around his torso, the weight of his body pulling us both to the ground. We collapse, Kili shaking in my arms.

"Kili! Stay with me!" I told him, caressing his cheek. "Don't you dare die her, you moron!" I choked out, eyes filling up with tears.

"I-" I began but was cut off by a screeching sound net to us. I looked up with teary eyes, staring directly at an Orc with his sword raised and glaring at us. I tightened my grip on Kili and prepared for the sword, but it never came. Instead, the Orc collapsed dead on the ground, an arrow sticking out of its head. I raised my head and look up, seeing a female Elf with red hair, her bow pointed at the Orc and smile directed at me. She saved us.

"Tauriel…" Kili said and I looked down at him, a slight pain in my heart. _No, not now Oriana_; I told myself. Still, I was grateful to her. The she-elf continued to shoot arrows at the Orcs and at the same time fight them off with her sword with pure elegance, making it look almost as a form of art.

"The… lever." Kili choked out, weakly pointing his hand forwards. I looked in the same direction as him and realized that it had to be done. I quickly turned to him and curtly nodded, getting up and sprinting towards the lever, dodging the dead Orc bodies.

Halfway through, an arrow stuck itself in between the lever and me, missing my chest just barely. I gasped sharply and looked down only to see one of the Orcs glaring at me, another arrow pointed towards my chest. He pulled the arrow back but never got the chance to fire it since a different arrow shot him straight in the head, collapsing dead. I glanced at my savior and my smile grew wider, eyes gleaming.

"Legolas!" I said, earning a quick smile from the blond elf. I quickly turned towards the lever and with a small squeak pulled it down, opening the gate. One by one the barrels with the dwarfs flowed forwards with the current, finally managing to escape.

"Kili! Oriana!" Fili said, looking frantically at us. There wasn't much time. If we don't get to the barrels now they'll flow away. _Okay, think_; Kili needs medical attention so it's better if he gets in the barrel first. That way, if I stay behind, he'll at least be alright. I bolted towards where Kili was laying and crouched down next to him, somehow managing to pull him in a sitting position.

"Ahh, I didn't know you were this heavy. You're beginning to catch up to Bombur, you know" I joked, putting his arm around my shoulder. Kili snorted lightly and glanced at me, a small pained smile on his lips. I pushed him gently into the empty barrel, his body collapsing easily into it.

"Now it's your turn." He said weakly, making room for me. I nodded and began to climb into the barrel but it suddenly started to jerk around, flowing forwards before I could even step foot into it.

"Oriana, no! Climb in, quickly!" Kili yells, reaching out his hand towards me. I stare at it blankly, frowning. If I somehow stop the barrel now I'll risk his life, and I can't do that. Instead, I just smile sadly and get up, facing the other way with tears in my eyes. At least he'll be okay.

"Oriana! Don't be an idiot! Oriana!" Kili yelles and I try my best to ignore it, picking up a sword and charging at random Orcs. I've got to buy them time, to save them, to save Kili.

"I've had it up to here with you and your buddies!" I growl out, slashing off the head of an Orc. It fell down in the water and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Oriana!" Legolas called and I looked at him, brows furrowed. He was standing above the gate motioning with his hands for me to follow him. I nodded and bolted towards him, sword in hand.

_"Jump!"_

I stopped in front of him, eyes wide. _What the hell?_

"_Wha_? Are you crazy? Do you even see the danger in that?! I could d-" I screeched and Legolas ignored my outburst, picking me up and flinging me on his shoulder. I yelped and wrapped my hands around his head, closing my eyes. _Hell, these elves are insane! _Legolas was treating this as if it was a game of some sort. He held me with one hand and shot arrows perfectly at the Orcs with the other, while still managing to leap in the air. I just remembered feeling like I was in an airplane from the whole lurching jolts and air blowing n my hair.

"I'm gonna puke…" I moaned, shaking my head.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much then." Legolas said, smirking. I glared at the back of his head and just as I was about to give him a sassy remark, we started shaking and I could have sworn hearing an "Ouch!" beneath us. I raised an eyebrow and looked down, seeing Legolas' foot balancing on Nori's head. I could have almost bursted out laughing at their baffled and angered looks, as Legolas skipped from one head to another like he was playing hopscotch.

"Get ready." He suddenly said and the smile vanished from my face, replaced by a look of horror. "Take care, Oriana. We shall cross paths once again." He continued. Before I could even ask him about it, he dropped me into one of the barrels that knocked the air out of my lungs. All of a sudden black dots appeared in my sight the feeling of nausea returning.

"You idiot. Don't ever do that again!" I heard Kili mumble beside me, resting his forehead against mine. "I _lo-_"

That was the last thing I remembered before darkness swallowed my vision. Safe to say that were _definitely_ not in a barrel when I woke up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Due to my "getting well" process I'll have to make an updating schedule. So here it is:<strong>_

_**UPDATING SCHEDULE:**_

_**CHAPTER 44- August 10**_

_**CHAPTER 45- August 17**_

_**CHAPTER 46- August 24**_

_**MORE CHAPTERS TO BE ANNOUNCED.**_

Until next update! Lots of love!


	44. Something smells fishy

_"Get ready." Legolas suddenly said and the smile vanished from my face, replaced by a look of horror. "Take care, Oriana. We shall cross paths once again." He continued. Before I could even ask him about it, he dropped me into one of the barrels that knocked the air out of my lungs. All of a sudden black dots appeared in my sight the feeling of nausea returning._

_"You idiot. Don't ever do that again!" I heard Kili mumble beside me, resting his forehead against mine. "I lo-"_

_That was the last thing I remembered before darkness swallowed my vision. Safe to say that we were definitely not in a barrel when I woke up._

* * *

><p>I felt like I was riding a horse. <em>Literally<em>. I was on top of something with my hands and legs laying limply, my hair tangled and covering my face. _Was I moving? How did they manage to get a horse? _Everything around me was hazy and blurry, my eyes refusing to open themselves. I was awake and aware what was going on around me, but I couldn't wake up. _Weird_. I heard voices. These were the voices of the dwarves ... and someone else? They talked about something but I couldn't hear what it was about.

The last thing I remember is Legolas throwing me into a barrel and everything after that is a void in my memory. I just know that something on my thigh hurts and burns, and I'm also freezing cold. I can almost feel my wet dress sticking to my icy skin.

I felt chills and sneezed quietly, all the voices stopping to talk as silence fell. Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes and saw through my eyelashes the dwarves gathered around ,what looked like, a boat and another man tall who was standing on the it. He didn't look like a dwarf, but more like a human being. The thing beneath me shifted again and I felt a weak vibration.

"You're awake, Oriana." I heard Fili's voice next to my ear. He carried me on his back. I opened my eyes all the way and looked around, looking for a specific brown-haired dwarf. Sure enough, Kili was right by my side, looking at me worriedly. I smiled weakly and waved my hand, showing him that feel good. Although it was a lie. Damn, it hurt like hell.

"Try not to move too much or to tire yourself. Your leg is hurt." Kili said, making me snort lightly. I wouldn't be me if I didn't do something stupid when I'm advised otherwise. I somehow wriggled off of ili's back and fell to the ground with a loud blow.

"Pfft; don't worry. This is only a scratBLOODY HELL!" I yelped as I feel the pain shoot through my leg. My knees buckled and I was going to fall, but Kili was quickly next to me grabbing me around the waist so I don't fall. I huff and let out an annoyed sigh. _This will be a problem. _

"_The Girl_." The man on the boat spoke. "What is wrong with her?"

"She's hurt, and seems to have a cold." Said Balin. The man on the boat carefully looked at me, a strange look on his face. I sniffed and looked up, hair messily covering my eyes.

"Aye. Perhaps it is lethal." Said Bofur. I choked on my breath at his words, snapping my head up at the dwarf. _Lethal? As in: I can die? _

"Wait a minute -_Acho_!" I started but then felt a tickle in my nose and sneezed quietly again. My face flushed when they all turned to look at me.

"You moron. Always doing the opposite." Kili told me jokingly. I smiled at him, but the smile quickly disappeared when I saw his leg. He was hurt and it was worse than my injury.

"Kili," I said in panic. "Your leg -"

"Do not worry about it. It is just a scratch." He said, quoting me. I chuckled silently as we all turned to look at the, rather handsome, man on the boat. After a few minutes of silence and negotiating with Balin, the man spoke up.

"I shall help you cross the lake. Board the ship, quickly." He said, and I sighed. Finally; now I'm at least able to sit down. Slowly we all began to board the ship but I noticed that man looked at me strangely all the time... almost with a sad expression. I shook my head and dismissed the thought, taking a seat on the deck. It was a nice feeling when you're sitting, but I was still shaking from the cold.

I wrapped my arms around me and rubbed them up and down to get at least a little warm, but it didn't work. Maybe Bofur's words were true. Maybe the flu is really lethal. I groaned and buried my face in my hands when I felt something warm wrap around me. I blinked a few times and looked up, the tall man kneeling in front of me. I pressed the fur coat closer to me, snuggling into it as I gaped at the man, eyes wide.

"That should keep you warm." He said, offering me a kind smile.

"Thank you, but ... why are you helping me?" I blurted out. The man's face twisted into a look of sadness as his eyes cast down to the floor, voice low.

"I used to have a wife. One day, she suddenly got terribly sick and we found out that it was lethal. She died after a few days. I just do not want the same thing to happen again to another person." He said quietly and I frowned, heart breaking with every word. _Poor man._ He sighed and looked up at me, a wide smile on his lips as his eyes lit up.

"Besides, you remind me of her." He said brightly. "You're both stubborn and do everything on their own." He said and I laughed weakly, already warming up. He stood up, winked at me, and walked away. Soon enough, the boat started moving and I leaned my head back, resting.

"Oriana, how do you feel?" I heard Fili's voice as he sat next to me. Kili followed his action sitting on my other side. I snuggled deeper into the coat and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Kili, how's your leg?" I asked, looking at the brown-haired dwarf. I noticed that he look a lot grumpier than before but brushed it off.

"Fine." He answered shortly and I heard Fili snort in annoyance. _What was going on?_ "What did you talk about with Bard?" Kili suddenly asked, motioning towards the owner of the boat with his head. I raised my eyebrows at him, surprised by his bitter tone.

"Oh, so that's his name." I mused. "Nothing important." I said and he scoffed. Okay, something was definitely wrong. Fili sighed and glanced at me apologetically, getting up and joining the other dwarves. I looked at Kili and sighed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He shook his head, glaring at the ground.

"Nothing. Everything is great!"

"Then why are you angry?" I asked him, teeth clenched.

_"I am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!_" We bickered childishly back and forth until Bard's loud voice cut us off. He looked like he was panicking while making his way towards the dwarves.

"The money. Quick; give it to me." He said hurriedly. Thorin puffed out his chest and activated 'grumpy mood' as he glared at Bard, hand crossed.

"We will give you the money when we arrive safely. Our provisions are not before."

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." He said as all of us looked ahead. Soon enough, a bunch of boats appeared from the fog and we all tensed up.

"Quickly, climb into the barrels!" Bard orders us and I groan internally knowing what this meant. I had to be stuck with Kili in a barrel. _Again_. After a few moments of hesitation we jump back into the empty barrels, with me almost sitting in Kili's lap. It was extremely uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere.

"... I'm not angry. As far as I remember, you were the one who got mad at me first." Kili mumbled suddenly and I silently huffed, glaring at him.

"_Seriously_? You want to start that _now_?" I whisper yelled. He scoffed and turned to look at me.

"I did not know that there is time for such things!"

"You want to talk about it? _Fine_!" I hissed. "I was mad at you because ... because I was jealous, okay? Tauriel is beautiful. Tauriel is stunning. And if you have feelings for her and she for you, then tell me that. I can handle it. Just please, please don't be quiet... "I whispered the last part. Kili stared at me for a few moments as silence fell upon us. Did I go too far? Was this crossing the line? A couple of seconds passed and he still said nothing, so I spoke up.

"Say something… anything…" I mumbled and then he chuckled. What? Seriously, he laughed the last time and now this?

"You really are a moron, Oriana." He laughed and I growled under my breath.

"That's not what I meant by anything-" I started but I was cut off when he cupped my face, making me stare at him with a baffled look.

"You talk too much." He muttered leaning towards me and next thing I knew was that I was kissing...

A fish?

A bunch of fishes were suddenly dumped on top of us almost making me hurl. I hated fishes and their smell.

"We'll talk later. I promise." I heard Kili say from the pile of fishes and I choked out something in acknowledgment.

_I hated fishes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I'm a day late with the update! I got my laptop fixed so it's working properly now. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and until next update! <em>**

_**Due to my "getting well" process I'll have to make an updating schedule. So here it is:**_

_**UPDATING SCHEDULE:**_

_**CHAPTER 45- August 17**_

_**CHAPTER 46- August 24**_

_**MORE CHAPTERS TO BE ANNOUNCED.**_

_**Until next update! Lots of love!**_


	45. The Master of Lake-town

_"Say something… anything…" I mumbled and then he chuckled. What? Seriously, he laughed the last time and now this?_

_"You really are a moron, Oriana." He laughed and I growled under my breath._

_"That's not what I meant by anything-" I started but I was cut off when he cupped my face, making me stare at him with a baffled look._

_"You talk too much." He muttered leaning towards me and next thing I knew was that I was kissing..._

_A fish?_

_A bunch of fishes were suddenly dumped on top of us almost making me hurl. I hated fishes and their smell._

_"We'll talk later. I promise." I heard Kili say from the pile of fishes and I choked out something in acknowledgment._

_I hated fishes._

* * *

><p>After some time marinate in the pile of stinking fish, our barrels were suddenly turned upside down and we all fell out of them in a sea of fish. It was disgusting and slimy, making me gag. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.<p>

"I'm never tasting fish again in my life. Never." I muttered, looking back at Bard who pulled out something from his pocket and went to a man who has watched everything with an odd look. He looked like he was petrified in his spot.

"You have not seen them. They were never here." Bard told him, starting forward. For a moment he paused and turned to the man. "The fish you can have for free." He said softly. The man nodded wordlessly while Bard quickly walked to us.

"Here is where we part. I wish the best of luck to you." He told us. He turned towards me and helped me up, a look of apology on his face. "I'm truly sorry for the fish." He said. I smiled and waved it off, making him nod in acknowledgment.

"Good luck." He said once more before he disappeared behind a corner. After cleaning himself up, Thorin cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Alright; Kili, Fili, Oriana, and Mr. Baggins will come with me. The rest of you hide in the shadows until we come back." He said, signaling us to go after him. Without words we went along the shore to the great bridge. There were guards at the head of it, but they looked like they didn't even care about guarding. That being said, it was not a big surprising when the guards started drinking and laughing without any cares in the world. Their reactions and facial expressions were priceless when Thorin and the rest of us stepped in front of them. They jumped from their seats in alarm, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" They shouted, getting up from their seats and holding their weapons. Though, they were doing a poor job at it since their hands were shaking crazily. I snorted quietly at the one in the very back who picked up a bottle of wine instead of his weapon, spilling it all over him. Professional guards.

"Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain!" Thorin said in a loud and deep voice. Despite his wet and torn clothes, he really looked like royal as he said, a look of pride on his face. "I wish to see the Master of your town!" He continued. The guards looked a little astonished when he said that, but none of them have moved. The captain of the guard came forward and pointed his weapon at us.

"And who are these?" He asked, pointing to each one of us. Kili and Fili frowned at the man who was pointing the sharp side of the weapon towards us, pushing me protectively behind them and getting in front of me. I smiled, feeling warm inside that they were protecting me.

"The sons of my father's daughter," answered Thorin, "Fili and Kili of the race of Durin, and Mr. Baggins who has traveled with us out of the West." He continued. The captain of the guard pondered it for a few seconds and then his his gaze fell on me.

"And it?" He asked, motioning towards me with his head. I snorted and looked at him with an annoyed look.

"_It_ is a _she_, buddy. And _she_ has a name." I said in a sassy tone. Fili, Kili, and Bilbo hid a laugh and I bit down on my lip. Thorin cleared his throat and looked at me in amusement before he spoke up.

"That is Lady Oriana, daughter of Gandalf The Grey," he said. Oh right, I forgot about that. I was supposed to be Gandalf's only daughter. I'll have to explain it all to them once everything's calm. The captain looked a little taken a back, but only shook his head weakly not daring to question it.

"If you come in peace lay down your arms!"

"We have none. Take us to your master," Said Thorin. I smiled lightly thinking how cool it'd be if he said 'Leader' instead. I'v always wanted to do that. The weapon thing was true, though. All of the weapons we had were taken away by the Elves, and the rest fell out into the water.

"He is at feast." Said the captain. I huffed in annoyance.

"It's a great reason to take us to him. What better way to talk than over mouth-watering food?" I said without thinking. Everyone looked at me and I coughed uncomfortably.

"What Lady Oriana wanted to say is: We are worn and famished after our long road and we have sick comrades. Now make haste and let us have no more words, or your master may have something to say to you." Fili went told the captain and I looked at him thankfully. The guard looked at us and then nodded.

"Follow me then." He said, and we gladly did. We went into a room where behind the large wooden door you could hear loud voices, and see a lot of bright lights. Without any warning, Thorin rushed to the door and flung it open.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain! I return!" Thorin yelled in a loud voice, dramatically spreading his arms before anyone of the guards could say anything. I think I was the only one who was on the verge of laughter because it all remind me of a scene from Ouran Highschool Host Club. All he needed was someone to dramatically throw roses behind him. I'd applied for the job first.

Everyone inside of the room stood on their feet. Even the Master of the town stood up. I'm guessing he's the Master since he was sitting in a fancy, large chair and had a big hat that screamed _'royal_ _prick_'. He was overweight, greasy, and his red hair was slowly falling off, leaving a bald spot. But he was not the one who was the most surprised. Two Elves who were their quickly raised to their feet, a look of shock on their faces. My mouth slightly dropped as I gulped.

"Ah, guys." I spoke up, the dwarves and Bilbo glancing at me.

"These are prisoners of our king that have escaped!" The Elves cried. We all looked at them in shock.

"They were found wandering the woods and molesting our people." One of the Elves said. I gasped and glared at them.

"Molesting your people? You were the ones molesting _us_!" I retorted back. One of the Elves looked at me, a look of disgust on his face.

"I remember you. You were the greedy she-dwarf that did not know how to stay quiet." He sneered.

"Are you asking for a black eye, _Jingle_-"

"Oriana." Fili said, hiding an amused smile. I closed my mouth, glaring at the Elves. The Master turned to us with a curious look.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"It is true that we were wrongfully waylaid by the Elven-king and imprisoned without cause as we journeyed back to our own land," Thorin answered. "I speak to the Master of the town of the Men of the lake, not to the raft-men of the king." Thorin said. The Master hesitated and looked from one to the other. Nobody paid attention to him, but they all looked at us in astonishment. People were shouting inside and out of the hall. All of a sudden someone began to sing a song and everyone joined in, making me wonder how the hell did everyone manage to stay perfectly harmonized.

**_The King beneath the mountains, _**

**_The King of carven stone, _**

**_The lord of silver fountains _**

**_Shall come into his own! _**

**_His crown shall be upholden, _**

**_His harp shall be restrung, _**

**_His halls shall echo golden _**

**_To songs of yore re-sung. _**

**_The woods shall wave on mountains _**

**_And grass beneath the sun; _**

**_His wealth shall flow in fountains _**

**_And the rivers golden run. _**

**_The streams shall run in gladness, _**

**_The lakes shall shine and burn, _**

**_And sorrow fail and sadness _**

**_At the Mountain-king's return! _**

I had to admit that the song was pretty addictive. If I knew the words, I'd say I would have probably sang along. I looked back at Kili, he was a little pale in the face, his tired eyes looking forward. I caught him by the hand and intertwined our fingers, making him look down at me and smile.

"We'll talk." He whispered in my ear. "I promise," he continued. I nodded my head and turned toward the Master of the town. For a while he looked hesitant, but when the singing calm he smiled at Thorin and spread his arms in greeting.

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain! We are pleased that you're back. Please stay here and we will do our best to accommodate you the best we can." He said. I didn't really like the tone he used, and I didn't really trust him. But he was offering free stuff and food, so it was okay for the moment. Thorin nodded at him gratefully and turned to Fili, telling him to inform the others that they can stop hiding and come here.

That day we ate like never before. The people Laketown greeted us with a warm welcome and songs, so that the whole day we weren't in complete silence. We ate, we drank, and occasionally laugh when someone suddenly started to sing and hold a speech. It was pretty fun.

And after a big storm, it was finally calm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm really bad at this schedule thing so I decided to update 'normally'. Meaning I'll update when I sit down and write the chapter. I think you guys'll like the next one :D<br>_**

**_Until next update! Lots of love! xoxo_**


	46. Flower Crown

_That day we ate like never before. The people Lake-town greeted us with a warm welcome and songs, so that the whole day we weren't in complete silence. We ate, we drank, and occasionally laugh when someone suddenly started to sing and hold a speech. It was pretty fun._

_And after a big storm, it was finally calm._

* * *

><p>When I said that we were never in complete silence, I really meant it. The people of Lake-Town had sung songs and played music throughout the whole day. It was fun for the first 3 hours, but after that it was plain annoying. Though, I had to admit that I enjoyed seeing the dwarves having fun. They were all like intoxicated.<p>

Thorin, Fili, and Kili were all talking to the Master in a quiet tone, probably about the quest to Erebor. Balin and Dwalin were discussing the taste of the food and wine. Nori and Dori were laughing at Ori who was stuffing as much food as he could manage. It was pretty amazing watching him. Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur were singing along with the other people and laughing happily. And on the very end sat Bilbo and I, nibbling on our food quietly with bored expressions.

I was beginning to sympathize with the small hobbit more often. We both were tired, stuffed, and missed a good night's sleep in our beds. With another sigh I looked away from my full plate and averted my gaze toward the three Oakenshields and the Master. They were all looking at me already. The Master leaned towards Thorin and whispered something to him to which Thorin glanced at me briefly and nodded, a stoic look on his face. Though, Kili anf Fili's facial expressions were much darker than usual. I stared back at them with a deadpanned look.

"Alright!" The Master suddenly said, his voice loud and bright. He stood up from his seat and spread his arms dramatically. "The Company of Thorin Oakenshield has been through a long and tiresome journey to here and I shall now take you to your resting place. Follow me if you will." He said, his voice like a sneer. I scrunched my nose as I sat up from my seat.

"What a sleazy man. I don't like him." I grumbled.

"Couldn't agree more." Bilbo muttered beside me. "There is something… strane and unthrystworty about him." He added with a quick glance toward the Master. I nodded absentminded as I spotted Kili and Filli a little in front of us. I told Bilbo that I was going to go ahead to which he smiled and nodded understandingly. I speed up, walking between Kili and Fili.

"Hey," I cleared my troath. Both of them glanced down at me. "What was with the strange and depressed looks you had while talking with the Master?" I asked them. Once again, they both exchanged looks as Fili spoke up.

"We were discussing the quest to Erebor and uncle seems to believe that it would be better if Kili stayed behind, as well as you." Fili said and I actually chuckled. The idea of Kili and I staying behind while the others risked their lives seems _absurd_. I know Kili well enough to know that he'll do anything to go on with the rest of the company on this journey.

"He seriously believes that I'll stay behind? There's no way that I'm backing out now." I mumbled to no one particularly. Kili's eyes snapped towards me as he furrowed his brows.

"**_The King beneath the mountains, _**

**_The King of carven stone, _**

**_The lord of silver fountains _**

**_Shall come into his own!" _**The people sang and cheered as we made our way through the Town Square. It was surreal. People were circling us and gawking at the three Oakenshields while the little kids giggled every time one of them would look at them. It was so cute. Thorin was acting more gentlemanly than usual, occasionally smiling and waving at the people. Even Kili and Fili joined in and smiled at them. The other dwarves just walked and looked amazed at the large crowd beside us.

And I? I just kind of awkwardly blended into the surroundings and walked behind the dwarves keeping my head down. That is until a little girl (Well, she was a little shorter than me since I am a dwarf after all) approached me, a shy smile on her face. I smiled back at her as he offered me a flower crown made of red, blue, and yellow flowers. She carefully put it on my head and I grinned giving her a quick hug before catching up with the dwarves.

I felt so important and happy with that crown on. Kili noticed the flower crown and chuckled silently winking at me. I grinned and winked Master had led us to a fairly large wooden house that looked like it could fit a large amount of people, escorting us in and leaving as quickly. I had the feeling that he didn't really like us. Good thing that none of the dwarves liked him that much either.

"Oh look, more presents!" I exclaimed happily as we entered what was the living room. It was full of weapons, armors, food, clothes, anything you could think of. I was particularly grateful for the new and fresh pair of female clothes that were stacked on a pile, and I couldn't wait to change into something clean. I was still in a ripped white dress with Bard's coat lazily hanging on me.

Soon after looking through the gifts the company spread and looked around the house, searching for their rooms, all except for me. The wooden house was really big and I somehow managed to wander around searching for a free room. But it was like there weren't any free rooms anymore. Every time I'd open a door there would be a dwarf inside, snoring their hearts out. I was slowly starting to accept the fact that I was probably going to be room-less.

"Havnig trouble finding your room?"

I yelped quietly and turned around, glaring at the chuckling Kili. With a wave of my hand I spoke up.

"Me? Pfft. No, I was just… just looking around and okay I'm lost." I said, slumping down and sighing in despise. I was worn out from all the wandering around. Kili laughed softly and took my hand, leading me up the stairs.

"Come on, I will help you find your room." He said and I nodded. And after a minute or so of looking we found the room. It was a miracle! My room was on the second floor across from Bilbo and next to Bofur, Fili, and Kili. All of them were soundly asleep except for the two of us.

I grinned widely and plopped on the large bed, spreading my arms. Ah, it was heaven! Compared to the things I've slept on throughout this journey this bed was like a damn saviour. I sighed and looked up from the bed toward Kili who was slowly making his way out the door. I huffed and sat up.

"Hey!" I said making him stop and turn to look at me. "Where do you think you're going? I thought that we were going to talk as you promised." I continued and he raised his eyebrows at me. I puffed out my cheeks and frowned.

"Look, I know that it might be too much, what I said when we were running away from the Elves but I meant it. You can tell me if you like her. Actually, I know that you fancy Tauriel and I get it, I mean she's gorgeous and beautiful, and _tall_-" I was halfway through my rant when Kili suddenly walked over toward me, cupping my face with his hands.

"For the love of Durin, Oriana, stop talking." He mumbled and then his lips were on mine. Warm lips pressed against min, my eyes widen and it takes me about one second to realise Kili is kissing me and one more second to realise that I'm kissing him back. It was amazing, fantastic, mind-blowing. His lips are warm and soft against mine and they're the only thing I can focus on.

And then I fell back on the bed, mouth shaped in 'o'

"Was it because of the flower crown?" I asked and Kili looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

"What?"

"The flower crown. Did you kiss me because of the flower crown?" I asked, grinning. "Because let's face it I'm smokin' with it."

Kili shook his head as he laughed, embracing me in a hug. I smiled, snuggling into his chest. This turned out better than I imagined.

"Oriana…"

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"I own Fili three golden coins." Kili blurted out making me snap my head up and look at him with widened eyes.

"WHAT? You were betting?!"

"Well…" He started, scratching his neck sheepishly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, first of all Happy Birthday to biddle29! I hope I'm not late :3 Thank you soooooo much for your reviews and have a great birthday! Lots of love!<strong>_

_**Secondly, it finally happened! They kissed! But don't expect too much romance. This IS The Hobbit after all. :D  
>Until next update! xoxo<strong>_


	47. I'm sorry

_**Hello...**__**  
><strong>__**I'm really sorry to inform you that this **__**story **__**will now be on **__**HIATUS**__**.  
><strong>__**I'm really sorry for putting it on pause right in the middle of the story. But, I really had to do it because I have writer's block for **__**this**__** story and I feel like it's getting too unrealistic and rushed, if that makes sense? Either way, it's not what I want it to be. I hope that when I watch/read The Hobbit again, I'll get more inspired. So, until further notice it will be on pause.  
><strong>__**BUT**__**  
>I <strong>__**will not**__** give up on this story! I promise! When I feel like I can continue writing it and have inspiration, I will!  
>Again, I'm really sorry for doing this and thank you for being such amazing readers!<br>Lots of love! xoxo**_


End file.
